Never would have thought
by jipsification
Summary: Yuuri has no experiences in love. So when the time comes to discover his feelings, it s not exactly easy. And there always two in a love story. So what will happen, when Yuuri finally starts his first love? Warning YAOI in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Never would have thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou and its characters. Copyright remains with its creators, Temari Matsumoto for the light novels and Japan Broadcasting Corporation for the anime franchise

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Earth - present~~~

I can´t believe it! So I won´t be sleeping again today? This can´t be real!

I turn again. This is probably the sixtieth time I did that. I sigh. I´ve not been sleeping for the last week. And why? Because I can´t stop thinking. Thinking about him.

It all began last thursday.

~~~Earth - one week earlier~~~

Murata is sitting next to me. We are soon gonna be interviewed about our baseball team from the school news paper. I´m really nervous. I hate stuff like this. You never now, what will happen.

A girl with straight long black hair and a cute smile enters the room. She greats us.

"Hi", I say nervously and I run my fingers through my hair.

"Hi there! I´m Murata Ken", says Murata.

"Hello, I´m Asano Hikari", answers the girl.

She sits down beside us and smiles.

"So let´s begin. I heard you had a really good season?", Asano asks.

Murata looks at me and waits. I suppose I have to answer.

"I... we... yes I guess we did. We won in this region, but we couldn´t go to Koshien".

"First concrats" Why do you think, it wasn´t enough to go to Koshien?"

Why? I don´t have any idea. I steal a look at Murata and he sighs. He involves her in a talk about strategies and stuff like that, that soon escapes me. I don´t understand anything anymore and I mean, I do love Baseball! What are they talking about? My mind wanders off. I´ve been on Earth for two weeks now. Because the exams are coming up, I intend to stay for about six weeks and go back after that. I´ve been learning a lot, but... sometimes I just miss being in Shin Makoku. Every day, as I´m going to bed, I think about all the things, I would like to share with someone. No... not someone. Wolf. He´s a really good listener, when we are alone at the end of day. He always tells me, when my thoughts are good or stupid. I really appreciate the feedback. It helps a lot. Perhaps the most, when we are talking about politics or traditions. There is so much I don´t understand. And Wolf is really patient, when he notices, that I want to learn. We´ve been engaged for three years now. He is my closest friend and adviser. It´s really hard to sort out my thoughts at the end of the day without him. I guess it has become a habit.

"Shibuya?", asks Murata.

"Huh? What?", I answer.

"Ah, I´ve been asking about your ideal type! What do you like in a person?", says Asano.

How did they get to this subject? So, now think, Yuuri! You don´t want to embarrass yourself. What do you like in a person?

"I... I suppose I like, if they are good listeners and cute from time to time. I like, when people have a temperament! And they would have to be honest. Always! Honesty is important! And I would like if they are beautiful. But who wouldn´t right?".

I laugh awkwardly.

"And what do you suppose is beautiful?", asks Asano and looks at me- smiling.

"I just like, when they are kind of slender but also muscularly. And they would have to have a smile, that let´s my world shine. I prefer green eyes. But that´s is kind of hard to find. Right?".

Murata smirks at me. I´m irritated. What?

"Asano-San. I think, that should be enough. Right?", he says.

Asano nods.

"Yes, thank you for your time!".

She bows before she leaves us again.

Murata looks at me. Still smirking.

"What?!", I shout.

"You know, that you just described Lord of Bielefeld as your ideal person?".

"No way!", I exclaim.

"Think about it a bit by yourself!"

~~~Earth - present~~~

And that´s what I´ve been thinking about for the last week. The first two days -and nights I thought about, how Wolfram could never be my ideal type. I just repeated the things I like about a person and compared it with Wolf. It all matched. On the third night, I just gave up. Alright! So maybe, he is like my ideal person. But he is not a girl. So it doesn´t matter right? There had to be a girl, which I liked even more than him. I thought about every girl I ever met. Not even one was remotely as beautiful as Wolf. And they didn´t even have his devotion, honesty and temperament. How could they even compare.

I thought about it so much, that I couldn´t even sleep for one whole week. And there is noone by my side, who could help me organize my thoughts. That´s what Wolfram does. Gosh, I need him! I just can´t stay here anymore! I haven´t been sleeping for a hole week! I don´t care anymore. I can´t think anymore! I just need some rest. And I´m not getting any here - without that warm body next to me and the little snores from time to time. I need help to think! I need help sleep!

I run to the bathroom and jump right into the filled bath.

~~~Shin Makoku~~~

I´m back in Shin Makoku. In the Royal Bathroom! Finally! But why isn´t there anyone welcoming me?

Oh right! I´m not supposed to be back. Not for three weeks to be exact. Oh my!

The door opens. One of the guards stands there.

"Your majesty?", he asks. Quite confused.

"He he... yes, it´s me", I confirm as I rake through my hair again, "You can leave now!".

"Yes, your majesty!".

He leaves the bathroom. I just take one of the towels and begin to dry myself. It is kind of disappointing, when there is no one to welcome me back.

While I´m drying my black hair, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in", I shout.

Conrad enters the bathroom. He smiles at me like always.

"Welcome back, your majesty!".

"Yeah. I´m back", i answer, "But don´t call me majesty, nazukeoya!"

"Yes Yuuri!". His eyes sparkle with the usual remark.

"Is there a reason, why you came...", he starts, but gets cut off as Günther runs into the Bathroom and throws himself at me.

"Oh your majesty! You are back! I couldn´t await your arrival and counted the days! And here you are! Much earlier, than I thought! This is pure bliss!".

I smile at him. Behind him walks Greta through the door.

"Yeah. i´m back!", I say to Günther and free myself from him patiently.

Greta runs to my arms as soon as I open them for her. I hug her and feel, that my heart is a bit more peaceful again. She´s grown a lot. Now she is becoming a little lady.

"How have you been, sweety?", I ask, as I smile warmly at her.

"I´m much better now, that you´re here". She looks at me with her big eyes.

"Why? What´s wrong?". Now I´m concered.

"Ah nothing big! It´s just... Daddy Wolfram left last week and I missed both of you a lot".

"Oh sweety. I´m sorry! ... Wait. What do you mean Wolfram left?", I ask, now in horror.

I need Wolfram now! I want to sleep! Oh my god. No!

Conrad answers in her stead: "Wolfram left last week to attend a ball at Bielefeld".

"What?!", I shout as I lose my last nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuuri POV

~~~Shin Makoku - Royal Bedroom~~~

I´m lying in this enormous and cold bed. I still can´t believe it. He is not here! ... My god! He is supposed to be here. At my side! Listening to the little things I have to say and talking about everything that passes his mind. He is supposed to be here! Lying at my side and smiling brighter than the sun. Why is he not here? I just can´t anymore. Now I´m finally in Shin Makoku and everything was supposed to be better!

I´m turning again. Another sleepless night. Great!

Maybe I should go to Gretas room and snuggle up to her? Maybe that will solve everything. And I could talk to Conrad about everything. That´s it!

I get up and run to Gretas room.

"Sweety, are you sleeping?".

Of course, she is. What was I thinking. It´s almost day again. I lean down right beside her. She lets out a cute little snore. It´s so much like Wolfs. I smile freely and close my eyes. I´m so tired right now. I should really sleep!

... What could Wolf do in Bielefeld? They said, there was a ball right? Why wasn´t I invited? Is he always going to balls, when I´m not here? What would he do, when he is there alone? Wolf always stays at my side or commands the guards, when we go to festivities together. Maybe he dances, when I´m not there? With women or men?

God, I hate the thought, that I don´t know, what he´s up to.

The sun is up. Greta yawns beside me and looks at me with big eyes.

"Morning Daddy!".

"Morning Sweety, did you have a nice sleep?".

"Yes, very!", she says and breaks into a big smile.

She is such a cutie! We stay silent for a while and let the sun warm our tummies. So even beside her, I can´t sleep.

"Yuuri, I miss Daddy Wolfram", she tells me.

"Me too", I sigh, "me too!".

I stand up.

"Greta, let´s go meet him!".

"Yay!", she screams.

I leave her to prepare herself for breakfast and walk back to my bedroom to change my own clothes. Conrad stands at the door as I walk back out.

"Your majesty. Don´t you want to do your morning jogging today?".

I can barely use my eyes right now.

"I´m too tired today. Sorry".

"Is everything alright, your majesty?".

I´m even too tired to tell him to call me by my name right now.

"I´m alright! Conrad, please prepare everything. Greta and I need to go and see Wolfram right now".

"Yes, your majesty".

Concern is showing in his brown eyes.

"I´m alright!", I try to ease him. But I can´t give my voice a carefree and joyful sound, "I just need to see Wolf".

He is not appeased at all, but goes off to prepare the carriage.

~~~Shin Makoku - in the carriage~~~

We will arrive at Waltoranas castle soon. I can´t sit still. Not that long anymore! Gwendal and even Günther let us go so easily after they saw my face. I suppose I look a bit ill. But what do you think, someone, who hasn´t slept since more than a week looks like. It´s evening. The ball has probably already started. I don´t think that anyone is expecting me. It´s gonna be a mess again. Maybe I will even have to dance. Horrible!

The horses stop and I help Greta exit the carriage. She is smiling the biggest smile I have seen, since I arrived back in Shin Makoku. A few guards take our bags and take them to the castle. Oh my! They won´t even have a bedroom prepared. It´s not nice to come uninvited.

As soon as the guards recognize us, the let us past and begin to whisper. They obviously didn´t know we were coming. I smile awkwardly. Waltorana soon comes to us to great us.

"Your arrival is pretty surprising, your majesty. Wolfram didn´t mention anything", Waltorana says.

"I´m sorry to intrude! We didn´t plan to come, but...".

I don´t know what to say. Truth would be: I can´t sleep without your nephew, so I just had to come to share a bed with him. That sounds so wrong! I laugh awkwardly instead.

"Well... you are welcome as always! Let´s go to the ballroom".

I follow him. Greta excuses herself and goes to her, now new assigned room, to change her dress.

I walk into the room right behind Waltorana, trying not to make a great entrance. Surprisingly it works. There is no big announcement, that I´m here. Great!

I slowly go through the room, only looking for Wolfram. Some people great me and I return the favor, but always excuse myself soon.

There he is! He is on the dancefloor in the arms of a man, who is almost as beautiful as he is. The man has dark brown hair and blue eyes and looks at Wolfram with a loving and familiar gaze. So that is what Wolfram is doing, when I´m not with him? When I can´t even sleep or think without him? I feel how I get angrier and angrier. The Man swirls Wolf around and pulls him close to him. Even closer than before. Now I´m furious! How can Wolf let another one touch him like that? I feel my hair grow and my eyes twitch. My power is flowing over me. The people around me are still. Kind of frozen and even the musicians stop to play. Wolf stops dancing and looks around to see what´s wrong. When he finally spots me, my face twitches.

"Get... here... now!".

I try really hard to constrain myself.

"Yuuri?", he asks. Disbelievingly.

"Get... here... NOW!", I shout.

He comes to me immediately.

"Your majesty?".

Oh great. Now he thinks, I´m my other self?  
"No!", I say simple.

He stops right before me.

"Come here!"; I say as I open my arms for him.

Wolf seems unsure of what to do. I raise my eyebrow and he goes right into my arms. I stare at the man, that Wolf danced with - with my whole anger in my eyes. He shivers.

My best friend feels warm in my embrace. A load falls of my mind. I´m home. I feel, how I tired I really am.

"Sorry Wolf, but we need to go to bed", I whisper into his ear.

"WHAT?!", he stares at me with his eyes wide open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuuri POV

~~~Bielefeld Mansion~~~

"Sorry Wolf, but we need to go to bed", I whisper into his ear.

"WHAT?!", he stares at me with his eyes wide open.

In the last year I grew a few Centimeters more, so I´m a little taller than he is now. Which is why he has to look up to me now. He is so beautiful. And he is still in my arms. It feels like he belongs there.

"Why?", he demands to know.

I can´t take my gaze off him. Was he always this pretty? His golden hair is shining like the morning sun and his emerald eyes seem to pull me in. It leaves me breathless. And his lips! So red. They seem so soft...

"Yuuri?", his voices trembles a bit.

"Wolf..." I sigh his name.

"Yuuri, you are weird. Is everything alright?".

His gaze is caring. He seems to worry.

"I´m okay. I just need some sleep. So let´s go!". I release him from our hug.

"What?". Wolfram is really confused.

"Let´s just go!", I command.

I take his hand and pull him along with me. All eyes are on us, but I just don´t care anymore. I´m so tired and I need Wolf to myself. And I don´t want him near that guy!

As we pass the door, I give Conrad a nod.

"We will go to our chambers", I tell him.

"Yes, your majesty", he answers.

"Weller, what happened?", Wolf asks Conrad.

Before he can answer I pull Wolfram with me. I guide him to the room, that Waltorana assigned to me earlier. As soon as we enter I go to change my clothes and wear my pyjama. Wolf is staring at me with wide eyes.

"Change your clothes!", I command.

It seems, Wolf doesn´t know what to do. I know, that he wants to ask so much and doesn´t know, where to start. I move to my bag and pull a pyjama out.

"Here you go!", I say as I give it to him.

"Yuuri. What are you doing here?", he asks finally.

"I wanted to see you".

His jaw drops.

"What?".

"Wolf, I wanted to see you. Now change your close!".

I just want to go to sleep. But it´s apparent, that he has lots of questions.

"But you weren´t even supposed to be in Shin Makoku!", he exclaims.

Wolfram slowly moves to change into the pyjama.

"I know. I just came back".

"Why? Did something happen?".

"No. Not really!", I answer.

He pulls his pants down. I can´t take my gaze off his creamy thighs. Were they always that pretty? All too fast they disappear in his pyjama-pants. A pity!

"I don´t understand, why you are here then!", he says.

A picture of the man, who danced with Wolfram comes to my mind.

"Don´t you want me here?", I ask, dangerously quiet.

Wolf looks at me, as if I´m stupid.

"Of course I want you here. It´s just... odd", he responds to me.

Now he changes into his pyjama-shirt. His stomach is really muscularly. Must be from the sparring training. He stops in his movement. And I look back to his face. Oh, he did see me staring. How embarrassing. I blush.

"Yuuri, are you perhaps sick or did something possess you?".

"No!", I answer simply, "come to bed".

"You do realize, that I have my own room in this castle, right?", he questions.

"Of course I do, now come here!".

He gives me a look, that asks, if I´ve gone insane. Maybe I have. Who knows. But I just want to sleep. With him right beside me.

Wolfram gets into the bed and lays down. He is still giving me worried glances.

"Did something happen on Earth? Is Mama-San alright?".

"Wolf, everything is alright. I just decided to come back early. And I really need to sleep now. Okay?".

Wolf isn´t appeased at all.

"We will talk tomorrow, alright?".

That seems to ease him a little bit.

"We will".

"Okay. Have a good night, Wolf", I tell him.

"Sleep well, Yuuri!"

He turns his back to me. His body is moving with his breathing. It´s such a common sight to me. It has a calming effect. My thoughts stop to circle and for the first time in over a week, my mind is in silence.

I close the gap to Wolf and hug him close. He stills and lets out a gasp. I can smell his typical smell of sunshine and roses. It´s perfect. This is perfect.

"I missed you so much!", I whisper to him.

"Yuuri", he sighs toneless.

Soon after I fall into a deep slumber. Finally.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wolfram POV

~~~Bielefeld Mansion~~~

I can´t believe, Yuuri is here. He wasn´t supposed to be. I´m in shock right now. Something has to be wrong. He came back, four weeks too early. He came to Bielefeld Mansion. And he even came to the ball, uninvited. And as soon as I saw him, he was glowing with power and told me to come to him. It´s absolutely not normal! He even demanded a hug and abducted me to his room. The ball wasn´t even over and I was dancing with my childhood friend Jürgen just minutes before. He didn´t even let me go to my room. And now I´m lying in his bed and he is hugging me.

This so unlike Yuuri, that it´s scary.

I feel his body moving with his breathing against my back. His head is resting in the nape of my neck. He seems to be asleep. Yuuris breathing is steady and slow. Yes, definitely asleep.

This is so surreal.

But I must say, if this wasn´t so odd, I would have liked it. Yuuri coming to the ball, just to see me and taking me with him before all eyes.

Oh god, what must the people think? Everyone watched it. Uncle, Mother, Weller, the Aristocrats. oh god! They must believe, we are doing things right now, that aren´t supposed to be done before marriage. Tomorrow will be hell!

Yuuri let´s out a small sigh.

My heart beat is increasing. It sound kind of sexy.

It´s so good, that he´s back. I missed him so much already. Everything is dull without him. Only Greta can bring me a little comfort. But I had to leave her at the castle for her studies, while I had to attend my Unlces ball.

`I missed you`, is what he said.

I can´t stop smiling. I would be so nice, if he really did. Maybe he really came for me. The butterflies in my stomach start fluttering again. Yuuris arm is lying over my tummy. He is really hugging me. And he wanted to. We never are this close. It feels so good. I wish, I didn´t have to leave his arms ever again.

"Wolf...", he sighs. His breath tickles my neck.

"Yuuri", I whisper.

This is so perfect. I hope, it will stay this way, when he awakes. Maybe tomorrow, when he wakes up, he will realize what he did and back out again. Yuuri is a wimp after all. I´m scared. But I´m not dumb. I will take what I can get. So I´m not going to waste this. I close my eyes and listen to his breathing.

Soon after I fall asleep.

~~~Bielefeld Mansion - next morning~~~

I feel a movement next to me and wake up. I don´t want to wake up. It´s so nice warm and cozy right now.

"Good morning, Wolf", I hear Yuuri say.

Slowly I open my eyes to look at him. He is close to me. Too close. His head is next to mine and he smiles.

"M... morning!", I answer.

He chuckles quietly. Yuuris black hair is disheveled, but his eyes look into mine wide awake and energized.

"It´s so good to see you", he says.

I freeze and can´t believe this. Am I still dreaming? Yuuri is almost never there, when I wake up. Normally he is already at his morning jog with Weller. But even, when he is there, he is never like this.

He moves his hand and caresses my cheek. His thumb is rubbing softly over my lips.

"You are so beautiful", Yuuri sighs.

Okay, I´m definitely dreaming. This would never happen!

"Yuuri?", I ask. I just don´t have any words for this situation.

"Yes?", he responds.

I just... Ehm.. he... What should I say. This is surreal.

"Is... Is everything alright? Did you hurt your head?".

Yuuri laughs amused.

"No. I didn´t".

He smiles and gives me a , loving?, glance from his obsidian eyes.

I startle, when there is a knock on the door.

"Yes?", Yuuri shouts.

"Your majesty, it´s time for breakfast", Weller says as he comes into the room.

He seems surprised. No wonder! Yuuris hand still rests on my cheek.

Yuuri sighs and sits up.

"We will come down soon".

Weller nods.

"And Conrad, call me Yuuri, Nazukeoya!",.

Weller smiles at him.

"Yes, Yuuri!".

He makes his exit.

Yuuri looks to me again.

"Wolf, it seems, we have to get up", he says.

"Ah... yes".

Yuuri smiles brightly. I missed this smile so much. Even though it isn´t normally directed at me. Shivers run down my back. Yuuri caresses my cheek again.

"You are lovely", he whispers and gives me a long intense gaze.

Then he gets up and moves to the bathroom.

I just stare after him. Even after he left the room. Is this still a dream? It´s not like I have never heard compliments of this kind before. I did. And I did a lot. But never from Yuuri. Something must be wrong. I go to the bathroom and talk to the closed door: "Yuuri, I will go to my room to change!".

"Okay!", he answers, "See you at breakfast!".

"Ah... yes!".

I leave his room and head to my own. On the way there I meet Weller. He nods, as he sees me.

"Weller, did something happen with Yuuri? He is behaving so... strange", I ask.

"I don´t know either. He just came back the day before yesterday and demanded to see you. After he found out, that you weren´t at the castle, he got really grumpy. And yesterday he decided to meet you here with Greta".

"Huh? Greta is here?". I´m surprised. I didn´t even see her.

"Yes, she came with us yesterday. She changed her dress and before she could come to the ballroom, Yuuri pulled you out of the room".

"Oh my, I need to go see her!".

"She is in her usual room".

"Thank you".

I make my way to Gretas room. This is all really strange!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yuuri POV

~~~Bielefeld mansion~~~

While I brush my teeth, I can´t stop thinking about Wolf. He looked really beautiful this morning. Well, he is always beautiful of course, but just now... His blond hair disheveled, his lips red, his emerald eyes watching my every move. I should wait more often, till he wakes. It´s such a cute sight.

Well...maybe I shouldn´t think like that. I mean he is still a man.

... Even so... he is absolutely my type. Since I spent the last few nights, thinking about it, I know now, that I never met someone more my type. At least for now. Maybe the perfect girl will come soon.

But I doubt, she could as pretty as Wolf is. I mean, of course there are a lot of exceptionally beautiful people in Shin Makoku. Like Günther and Cheri-Sama. Sara is really beautiful too. But no one can compare with Wolf. He really looks like an angel.

I should go to have breakfast. They are probably waiting.

As I enter the dining room, a lot of gazes wander off to me. Cheri-Sama seems to be asking Wolf some questions, before she also looks to me. Wolf is blushing deep red. Oh god, what did they talk about?

"Yuuri!", shouts Greta, before she runs to me to hug me.

"Good morning, Greta!", I great her as I take her into my arms.

"Morning!", she responds.

"Your majesty, it´s always a pleasure to see you!", shouts Cheri-Sama before she hugs me to death once again. God, I can´t brief.

"We didn´t even get to talk, before you took Wolf to your bed!", she says and lets me out of her deathhug.

My gaze quickly wanders to Wolf. He is blushing even more than before. I turn to look at the others. A few other demons are sitting on the breakfast table. Probably guests of Waltorana. As my gaze meets his, I begin to shiver. He is sending death glares to me. Oh god!

I move fast to get to my place next to Wolfram.

He won´t look at me and is fixating his plate.

I didn´t want it to be like this. I suppose it´s all my fault. What could I do, to soothe him?

I take his hand beneath the table.

He stills, but doesn´t take his hand away.

I smile contently.

The skin on the back of his hand is soft, but he has some callused skin on the front, probably from the sword fighting. I caress his hand a bit more, before I take mine away to start eating. As I look up, I notice, that all eyes are still on us. But they couldn´t have seen anything, right?

"Well, your majesty. How come, you are here? Wolfie told me, that you would not attend the ball. Did you miss him so much, that you had to come back?", Cheri-Sama asks me.

This question is so much like her. What should I answer?

I notice, that Wolf is peeking at me. He seems anxious to hear the answer. Oh god, What now.

I laugh awkwardly.

"He he... something like that".

I take a bite as soon as I can, in the hope, that no one will ask another question. I need to change the topic.

"Cheri-Sama. Did you already come back from your newest Love-Cruise?".

"Oh no, Heika. I just came to attend this ball and will soon set sail again".

"Oh really!", I stutter.

And now?

"Did something exciting happen this time?". Greta asks Cheri-Sama.

I almost let out a sigh of relieve, as Cheri-Sama starts to tell us about her newest adventures.

We finish the breakfast safely.

~~~In the carriage - a few hours later~~

We are going back to Blood Pledge Castle right now. Wolf is sitting next to me, Greta in front of me. She is sleeping right now. It´s so peaceful. Even though I slept really good last night, it wasn´t nearly enough. I yawn. Wolf is looking at me. I give him a smile.

He opens his eyes wide, seems surprised. Can´t imagine why.

I should sleep a bit more. Slow I lean my head against his shoulder.

I sigh contently. This feel absolutely right.

The calmness in my mind is beautiful.

Wolf is completely still. He doesn´t even breath. I snicker, then close my eyes. His shoulder feels warm against my skin. Wolf starts to breathe again. I nuzzle against him.

While I spend some time to enjoy his warmth, Wolf seems to relax.

"Yuuri, what happened to you? Why are you so weird?", he whispers to me.

He seems to think, that I´m asleep. I don´t move.

"You need to stop or I´ll fall even deeper for you", he continues.

Fall even deeper? So he is really in love with me? That´s what it means, right?

I always expected it to be gruesome to hear this from him. But it doesn´t feel bad. Not even weird or unpleasant. More like nice. I mean, it means, that he likes me most right? Not that man from yesterday. Anger fuels in my stomach again. God, I hate that man. I won´t let him near Wolf ever again!

I need to calm down or Wolf will notice, that I´m still awake. I breathe in deep.

Wolf smells so nice. I love this fragrance. Sunshine and roses. Absolutely beautiful. It fits him. So nice... I fall asleep.

~~~Still in the carriage~~~

I wake up a few hours later. Wolf is no longer playing my pillow. It´s a shame! Greta is silently writing into a notebook.

I stretch and let out a little yawn. Wolf is turning to look at me. Greta doesn´t even look up from her writing.

"Did you have a good sleep?", he asks.

It seems half sarcastic.

"Yes, so much better than the last few days", I decide to answer truthfully.

"Oh", he gasps, "Did you have nightmares?".

His gaze is definitely a concerned one.

"No no, Wolf. I just couldn´t sleep, is all".

He doesn´t seem appeased at all.

"Why?", he asks.

What should I say? ... Truth is best, I suppose.

"I just had a lot to think about. And... you know, how we always talk before going to bed? It always helps me to sort out my mind. And without you there, I just couldn´t do that, I suppose. I guess... I needed you and kind of missed you?", I stutter.

Wolfs green eyes are wide open.

"You meant it, when you said, you missed me yesterday?", he whispers.

Disbelief is in his gaze.

"Yeah... I guess", I answer.

Wolf smiles. Just a little, but then his smile seems to get a lot wider.

It´s enchanting.

"Your majesty, we arrived!", says Conrad as he opens the door to let us out.

Greta, smiling really bright, gets out first. I follow her as soon as possible.

How embarrassing!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yuuri POV

~~~Blood Pledge Castle~~~

I´ve been contemplating for a while now. I`m sitting on a blanket in the gardens and try to decide what to do.

As soon as we arrived at the castle, Gwendal kind of locked me in the study and left me with my paperwork. And that needed time. My hand still hurts. Writer´s cramp is really bad.

Really it´s kinda exhausting being in Shin Makoku. Everyday signing documents, morning jogs and sparring practice with Conrad. I´ve also spent a lot of time with Greta. She really seems to have missed me a lot. And I couldn´t even spent time with Wolf, because he had to go control the borders. I hate, when he does that. I always get really jittery and tend to look out for him. As it is now, it´s no different than begin Earth. I couldn´t sleep well again.

This is so infuriating! I need Wolf to be able to sleep. I can´t deny it anymore.

So let´s be practical: I have to go back to Earth to take my exams. I won´t be able to sleep without him.

Well it is obvious.

I have to take him. But I don´t know, if he will come with me. And his brothers must be willing to let him go for three weeks. That´s not as easy as it sounds.

So what should I do?

I sigh.

"Yuuri, is everything alright?", someone asks. A familiar voice. My heart beats faster. Wolf!

I look up to him. He is hovering above me.

"Wolf!", I call his name excited, "You are back!"

He smiles at me.

"Yes, I´m back!".

I stand up and hug him. His fragrance! So nice.

Wolf is really quiet in my embrace, doesn´t even move one muscle. After a moment he closes his arms around me and returns the hug. He seems to breathe deeply. I nuzzle his neck. My lips touch his skin for a second. Such a smooth, nice skin.

"Yuuri", he sighs.

I don´t want to let him go, but it will become awkward soon. I break the hug off and sit down on the blanket again.

"Take a seat, Wolf", I say.

He complies and sinks gracefully to sit next to me.

"How was the patrol?", I ask.

"Everything was alright. I will give my report later".

"Alright".

We are silent for a while and watch the flowers before us. Maybe I should just ask him now. I mean, what can I lose? The worst that can happen, is him saying no. God, that would be horrible. Three more weeks without sleep... three more weeks without Wolfram. I have to ask him!

"Wolf... would you... I mean... would you come to Earth with me?", I stutter.

His gaze seeks mine.

"You... You mean it?", he asks.

"Ah... yes?", I stutter again.

Please let him say yes!

"Why?", he questions.

Why? Why! Yuuri, think! You need a good answer or he won´t come with you. My mind blacks out.

"I guess... I just... I just need you to come with me".

Wolf seems to look for a lie as he examines my face.

God am I nervous!

"Yuuri, you know, that I have obligations here right?".

Oh no. I want to cry. I shouldn´t show him, how this hurts me. Wolf will only feel bad.

I try to smile.

"Okay", my voices is scratchy.

I stand up.

"I need to go!", I say without looking at him.

I force myself to walk slowly, while I can feel his look on my back.

I´m half way to my... our room, when I walk into Günther.

"Your majesty! It´s so great to see you. Let your loyal servant give you another lecture about this beautiful land!".

Even though I do not like the lectures, I usually attend them. But right now, I can´t. I need to be alone. I had hoped at lot that he would say yes. I didn´t even know myself, just how much I had wished for it. I feel horribly. I even feel like crying.

"Sorry Günther, I just can´t right now", I say, before I leave him still standing there.

I arrive at the room soon after.

Bed is best for a mood like this. I change into my pyjama and bury myself under the pillows and blankets. God dammit! Even the bed sheets smell like Wolf. The first tear rolls fast. I don´t even want to. I guess, I still wasn´t prepared to be rejected by him.

A first sob exits my mouth. I press my lips together firmly.

Yuuri, don´t be ridiculous! You will just go Earth alone and will be back soon. Then you can be with him as much as you want. It´s not so bad, see? It´s not like he broke off the engagement. Just the thought of it, makes my heart hurt even more. See, that would be horrible. Then he could just leave you altogether and be with someone he wants to be. And he would only let you see him at festivities. Now the tears are rolling at high speed.

"Wolf", I whimper.

There is noise outside the door.

Soon after, there is a knock.

I don´t answer. I don´t want to see anyone. I just want to be by myself.

A while later the door opens, even without me letting anyone enter.

"Yuuri?", Conrad asks.

So he was the one to enter.

I don´t answer, but I´m still crying and every now and then a sob escapes.

"Yuuri, what´s wrong?".

His voice is so gentle, that I start to cry even more.

The sheets are removed from my head. I´m still lying there in fetal position. He caresses my hair.

"What´s wrong, Yuuri?".

I don´t want to talk and I don´t think I can. I just shake my head.

"Talk to me Yuuri!".

This is ridiculous. Wolf didn´t even do anything bad. Come on, Yuuri. Don´t be a wimp. My tears are still rolling down my cheeks.

"Everything is alright", I say, "just leave me alone for a moment".

Conrad looks at me really concerned.

"I don´t think, that you are alright", he says gentle.

I try to take a deep breath to stop the tears.

In this moment there are noises again.

"Let me in! This is my room!", I hear Wolf shout.

The door opens again and he enters.

I don´t want him to see me like that. It´s just plain stupid! I´m stupid! I pull the bed sheets above me again, but he saw.

"Yuuri?", he asks shocked.

"What did you do Weller?", he demand to know dangerously quiet.

"I didn´t do anything. He already cried, when I came here. Günther informed me, that he seemed odd", Conrad answers.

"Leave now! I will take care of Yuuri. He still is my fiance!", Wolf says.

Still? Like not for always? I hold back a sob.

"Yuuri, you can always come to me, if you want to talk", Conrad says.

Someone seems to leave the room. The door closes again.

"Yuuri, what´s wrong with you?", Wolf asks me.

He seems to be really close.

I want to run away. God, keep your head together, Yuuri and man up! I take deep breathes to calm down. The sheets, that hide me from him, disappear. He sits on his legs in front of the bed and gazes at my face. He seems so concerned. I shouldn´t make him worry. I wipe my tears with my hand and sit up. Wolf takes a seat beside me.

"Yuuri?", he asks.

I try to give him a smile. Could be that I´m failing spectacularly.

"Everything is alright, Wolf. You know, just the exams and stuff like that", I try to calm him.

He gives me a skeptic look.

"Are they that hard?", he questions me.

I remain silent for a second.

"Well yeah".

"You need support?".

"Kinda", I answer.

Now Wolf seems to think for a bit. He seems to search for something in my face.

"Do you need my support?", he asks.

My heart beats faster.

"Yes!", I say. Too soon to even think about how that will sound.

Wolf blushes a little bit.

"Alright, I will talk with Aniki. Wait for me!".

Wolf seems to want to leave, but before going he pats my head a few times.

"Everything will be alright!", he says before he stands up and leaves.

Did I just manipulate Wolf with tears? That so not good! I really am a wimp. What will he think about me? He will come with me, because he pities me. This is really bad! It wasn´t supposed to be like this. I bet he dislikes me right now, because I keep him away from home. It´s so selfish of me. I should have thought about it before I asked him! If I keep behaving like this, he will come to hate me.

Wolf comes to the room again.

"Let´s go!", he just says.

Wolfram grabs my hand and pulls me with him to the royal bathroom.

"Right now?", I ask.

"Yes!", he answer simply.

"Why?", I question helplessly.

"Because Aniki doesn´t exactly like me going. Let´s go before he changes his mind!".

"Alright!".

We go into the water. I take Wolfs hand and concentrate to transport us.

My heart feels alright again. Wolf is scary. He has so much power about me.

Really scary.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wolfram POV

~~~Earth - bathroom of the Shibuya family~~~

We arrive at Earth. Yuuri is standing up to leave the bathtub. His black hair is soaking wet. It looks incredibly sexy. A few water drops trickle down to his shoulders. Since he grew a few more centimeters with sixteen years, he became a lot more manly. His chest got broader, his body more muscularly. I think, he doesn´t even know how appealing he is now as a man. I force myself to take my gaze off him. If I don´t, I will probably jump him.

Yuuri gives me a towel to dry myself.  
"Thank you", I say politely while I avoid eye contact.

He takes off his pjyama top. Oh gosh, why did he have to? Yuuri is now drying himself. I try to take my gaze away, but that´s not nearly as easy as it should be. This man is sin. How great would it be, if he would take off his pants too... I nearly lick my lips. Gosh Wolfram, put your head together!

"Wolf, you should dry yourself too. I will get you some clothes".

He leaves the room.

I didn´t even take anything with me. So I will have to depend completely on him for the next few weeks. Well, not like I could wear my clothes here anyway. We had to leave so soon.

Aniki nearly didn´t let me go. Only with Wellers help, I could talk him into allowing it. Weller will train my soldiers together with his and will take over my border patrol in the South, which was planned for next week. Everything should be alright.

Oh! I didn´t even get a chance to give Greta a proper goodbye. She will probably miss us. We really aren´t good parents.

In this moment Mama-San rushes into the bathroom and starts to squeal as soon as she sees me. She talks to me, still very excited, but I don´t understand anything beside my name. Soon after, she crashes me in a death hug, much like that of my mother.

"Mama-San. It´s nice to see you", I say politely, "But I can´t understand you right now!".

I gesture, hoping that she would get my meaning.

She nods and leaves the room.

I just started drying my hair, when Yuuri comes back. He already changed his clothes.

He gives me one of this long Earth-undergarment, a blue shirt and black pants to wear. He probably didn´t even think about the implications, but I do. Black - the colour of the Maoh and Blue - the colour of Bielefeld. It´s what I would wear, if he did marry me. Not that he will though. He always denied our engagement. My heart hurts at the thought.

Yuuri gives me a big smile.

"I´m so glad, that you came with me!", he says, while he holds my gaze.

I stop breathing for a moment, still holding the clothes pressed to my stomach. Yuuri steps closer and his hand finds its way to my cheek. He starts caressing me.

"Yuuri", I sigh.

His gaze is intense. It makes my body temperature rise. And I´m a fire mazuko! How much would I like to kiss his lips and... I shouldn´t think about it more or he will know soon... My lower body parts are starting to react.

I´m still lost in his obsidian eyes. Yuuri embraces me. His face rests at my neck. I sense something, that makes the butterflies in my tummy tumble. Did he just kiss me there?

Yuuri seems to take a deep breath.

In this moment the door opens and the next I know is, that there is a really loud scream.

"Yay!", shouts Mama-San.

She talks in Japanese again. I don´t have any clue, what she is talking about, but Yuuri releases me from his arms and talks to her.

I know, what she must think. Yuuri is probably denying it. Same as always. I sigh. Yuuri is still talking with his mother and she slowly calms down.

Mama-San turns to me. She gives me something. Ah, the translating ear piece. I take it from her and insert it into my ear.

"Wolf-Chan, it´s so great to have you back!", she says.

"Yes, it´s a pleasure to see you, Mama-San", I answer.

"You should bring Wolf-Chan home more often, Yuu-Chan", she says to Yuuri.

Yuuri voice is quiet when he says: "I know right?".

He is definitely still odd. Maybe Mama-San knows about it - or the Sage. He should be here on Earth right now, I think.

Wolf, let´s go to my room".

Yuuri pulls me with him. He closes the door behind us. My clothes are dripping wet. I should really change. Yuuri sits down on his bed, looking at me.

"Yuuri, I would like to change", I say.

"Please do so", he answers and makes himself comfortable on the bed, still staring at me.

It´s not like he hasn´t seen everything more than a thousand times. I shouldn´t be this shy! I face the opposite side and remove my jacket, shirt, pants and underwear. I quickly dry myself and put on undergarment and pants. I feel his gaze burning my bare skin. God Yuuri, you´re killing me! As I reach for the shirt Yuuri gave me, I hear his raspy voice.

"Wolf, come here!".

I´m in shock. What? I face Yuuri. His gaze is intense again. I shiver. He is taking in my sight, seems to like what he sees. This is, what I wanted for so long, but why now?

"Come here!", he whispers.

I go to him, stopping in front of the bed.

Yuuri leans forward and grabs my hips. He pulls me closer to him. I lose balance and push him down. He is lying underneath me now.

Oh god! This must be a dream!

~~~Earth - Yuuris bedroom~~~

Yuuri POV

Wolf is above me, looking down to me. His emerald eyes sparkle. He licks his lips. They shine alluringly. He searches my face for signs of what to do.

* I don´t know, what to signals to give him.

* I´m straight.

* I like girls.

* I can´t be engaged to a man, let alone marry him.

* It´s wrong to do that.

* Men shouldn´t like men.

All that should matter right now. But it doesn´t. All that matters are Wolfs red lips and this weird feeling I have. My heart beating like crazy, my hands sweating. This odd flutter-like feeling in my stomach. And the need to be as close to Wolf as I can.

I reach up to him with both hands and pull him down to me. As my skin touches his, I shiver. But there is more. I feel a hot sensation flowing down my body. Oh wow! Wolf is still unsure, it seems. He is as still as a puppet. I lift my head slowly and close my eyes.

As my lips touch his, he lets out a gasp.

He pushes me down immediately, presses his body against mine. Wolf still kisses me, he opens his mouth. I´ve never done that. I don´t know what to do. I decide to do, what he does. I open my lips. His tongue touches my lower lip.

I shiver. It´s so hot. Not just him -my beautiful fire mazuko, but we both - together.

I let his tongue enter my mouth. It feels so good! I notice my groin come to life. Our tongues dance. I never want to stop. Wolfs hand is caressing my cheek. His lips wander to my neck, putting little kisses on my skin. I shiver and let my hands wander to his bare chest. His skin is so hot, I´m melting. While I caress his stomach, he gasps my name. This is so hot!

He gives me another kiss on the lips, much softer now. Wolf really seems to savor it.

A little later Wolf ends the kiss and lies down next to me. I open my eyes and take a look at him. His cheeks are flushed, his lips red and moist. He never was this sexy.

I give him a smile.

He smiles back.

"That was great", he says.

His gaze is loving.

"It was", I respond, reaching out to touch his cheek.

It really was...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Wolfram POV**

~~~Shibuya houshold~~~

We kissed. Yuuri kissed me. He really did! And he didn´t push me away. He... I´m so happy. I can´t even describe it. I believe, I never felt this much joy.

Hmmh... I still can feel his touch lingering on my lips. The kiss was so sweet. Yuuri...

I can´t stop smiling.

Yuuri...

He is sitting next to me right now, taking in a spoon of his food. A few minutes after this breathtaking kiss, Mama-San stormed into the room and told us to come eat. Yuuri looked kind of shocked at her unexpected entrance. Actually his startled face looked quiet cute.

I grin again.

Yuuris father and brother are there too. Mama-San asked Otou-San about his day and he is still talking about it.

I smirk again. Well my day was excitingly good too.

Yuuri is really silent though. While Shori and Mama-San ask a few questions, he doesn´t say anything. Actually he is too quiet. Oh no. My tummy convulses anxiously. Does he regret it? Is that, why he is so quiet? Oh Shinou, please no! I don´t think I can take that. I mean, I waited for three years for this moment. It can´t be over, when I was this close. I gaze at Yuuri.

He is facing his food, but... Well, he didn´t eat much. Is he disgusted at me? So much, that he can´t even eat?

I feel nauseous. My gaze is fixed on Yuuris face. He doesn´t move for a few minutes. My blood runs cold.

"Yuu-Chan, are you sick? You aren´t eating", says Mama-San.

Seems like she noticed it too. Yuuri startles.

"Huh?", he asks.

"You didn´t eat much. Is everything alright?", she questions him.

Yuuri looks at his plate, seemingly having troubles to understand what she meant.

"Ah, yeah. Everything alright".

"Are there problems in Shin Makoku?", asks Shori with a serious face.

Yuuri seems still too dazed to answer.

"Shin Makoku is doing great. We just controlled the borders and renewed some peace treaties with Caloria and a few other countries. The new schools, Yuuri wanted to be build, are almost ready to be opened. His new hospital was already inaugurated. Not even Big Shimaron is threatening us right now", I report.

Yuuri is looking at me with big eyes.

"The hospital was opened?", he asks.

"Last Thursday", I answer with a little smile.

"Great!", he responds, giving me a grin too.

My heart eases up a little bit.

"Wolf, have you finished? Let´s go upstairs!", Yuuri says.

I nod my head and get up.

My heart is beating like crazy. Does he want to talk? What will he say? Oh Shinou, have mercy! I follow him to his room. He sits down on the bed. The same bed, where we kissed just an hour ago. Please don´t soil it with bad memories!

"Take a seat, Wolf!".

I shiver, before I sit down next to him.

Yuuri seems to contemplate about something, if he doesn´t say something soon, I will scream. My hands shake. Please Yuuri! Just... please!

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shibuya household - Yuuris room~~~

I should say something. First I kind of forced Wolf to come with me and shortly after I just kissed him. He must be so confused. Well, I am too. I... he... this kiss was wonderful. Wolfs lips are even softer than they look like. And his fragrance. I can smell him next to me right now, too. It makes it hard to think.

I should apologize for doing all of this to him so suddenly. Manipulating him, abducting him... kissing him. Even if he is in love with me, it would be hard to cope with all that, right? I just hope, he doesn´t despise me for all of this.

I...

"Wolf, I´m sorry", I say.

Wolfram looks down, seems to shiver.

"I never wanted to hurt you!", I try to assure him.

Wolfs eyes get wet.

Oh god, does he hate me so much? I... He can´t! He can´t hate me. It would destroy me.

"Don´t hate me! Please", I whisper.

The first tear streams down his beautiful face.

I reach for it, trying to wish it away.

"Yuuri, please don´t touch me right now!", he whispers.

It´s even worse, than I imagined it to be.

I shiver and shake.

"Please Wolf", I say, pleading.

Wolf is quiet for the moment.

"Yuuri, could you please bring me back?", he asks.

No! No, he can´t go! I can´t let him go. Think Yuuri! Keep him by your side!

"I´m sorry Wolf, but I don´t think... that will be possible. You know... about my exams right?... I need to stay, till... they are... over".

Wolf looks as if he´s been beaten.

"I understand", he whispers.

Another tear falls.

He does want to get away from me so much now? He must really despise me. I can feel the tears burn in my eyes too.

I can´t breathe. I need some air.

"Wolf, I will go out for a moment!", I tell him.

He doesn´t seem to listen.

I go to the door, open it.

"Wolf, I´m sorry", I whisper, before I close it.

Wolf POV

~~~Shibuya household - Yuuris bedroom~~~

There it is. He doesn´t love me. He apologized for the kiss. He... I feel like my heart has been shattered into thousand pieces.

Wolfram, you knew it. You knew, that he didn´t love you. It´s not a surprise.

Tears stream down my face.

It doesn´t matter. It´s just like it was before. Maybe he will still marry me. For political reasons. You never know. I have to hope for it or else...

A sob exits my mouth. I shake like a leaf.

Yuuri will probably never kiss me again. I always hoped, that if we kissed, he would just magically fall in love with me. Seems like this hope is over.

He will never love me.

Never.

I can be happy, if he isn´t disgusted with me.

I...

I feel worse than I ever felt before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yuuri POV

~~~Shibuya household - Yuuris bedroom~~~

Wolf is lying next to me on my bed, facing the opposite direction.

After taking a walk for an hour, I came back. I couldn´t organize my thoughts. My mind just repeated, that I couldn´t let him leave me, that I couldn´t let him go. I can´t ever let him go.

Wolf still was in my bedroom, when I came back. He didn´t cry anymore. I don´t know, if he calmed down or fell into some sort of apathetic state. At least he didn´t show any emotion on his face. And I mean.. he is Wolfram... my temperamental fire mazuko. He isn´t supposed to be like that.

He asked if he could sleep in another room, but I couldn´t let him go, so I denied his request.

I´m a bad being for not even listening to his wishes after doing all this to him. He doesn´t deserve it. But I can´t let him out of my sight. I´m probably the most selfish being on earth. I understand, why he despises me.

I stare at his back.

Wolf doesn´t sleep. I know, what it´s like if he does. But... there are no sweet little snores, there is no punching me or rolling from one side of the bed to the other.

I know this kind of situation. It happens from time to time. This is, what happens, whenever he cries. And I never know what to do. Most of the times I´m the reason for his break downs. I never know, what I could do to make it better.

It´s not different this time. Or well... actually it is. He isn´t sad, because I ignored him or he thinks I prefer someone over him. This time it´s worse. I manipulated him, I abducted him, I kissed him and I made him cry.

All of this are my faults. I should make it better. But I don´t know how.

We should talk. But I don´t know what to say.

I should soothe him. But I don´t know how.

Oh god damn!

What will happen, if we go back to Shin Makoku and haven´t resolved this? What if he leaves me? Goes to Bielefeld? Breaks the engagement? Marries this god awful beautiful guy he danced with?

Fury is raging in me. My skin starts to glow in the dark.

I have to calm down!

Wolf still doesn´t move.

I... Wolf...

"Wolf, please forgive me", I whisper.

I need to be close to him. Slowly I move to him. One inch at a time. I only stop, when my chest touches his back. I put my arm over his stomach.

He doesn´t move.

I feel like crying.

I press my face close to his back.

"Wolf please", I beg.

I breathe in his fragrance and it calms me in an instant. Wolf really is a mage.

He breathes out and trembles.

Wolf... Oh Wolf...

~~~Shibuya household next morning~~~

`Something is weird`. That´s my first thought as I wake up. After opening the eyes, I know exactly, what is wrong. Wolf is nowhere to be seen.

I start panicking right in this moment. My hearts races.

I jump out of the bed, run down the stairs. He has to be here! Where could he have gone? I mean, we are still on Earth! He can´t just run away here. He can´t leave me, right? Right?

I reach the living room.

Wolf is sitting on the couch and watches TV. I try to calm down. He is here. Everything is alright. I sigh.

God, what have I become? Will I become a trembling mess now every time he is not in my view? I can´t even assure myself, that I won´t. Probably I will.

I take a seat next to him. He is holding a cup of tea in his hands. And actually he isn´t watching TV, it´s more like he stares into nothingness.

"Morning, Wolf", I say.

He doesn´t respond. I try to keep my calm.

"Wolf?", I ask.

This time he responds, moves his gaze to look at me.

"Oh... morning, Yuuri".

I reach out to touch his cheek. I want to caress it so bad, but just a few centimeters before I reach my goal, I stop. I shouldn´t do this. I can´t make him despise me even more. I take my hand back.

"Yuuchan? Good morning!", says my mum.

"Wolfram, Yuuri, come eat breakfast", I hear my dad say soon after.

I get up and sit down at the breakfast table. Wolf is next to me, but feels so far away. My heart hurts so much.

"What is your plan for today?", mum asks us.

Could I do something with Wolf today, to make him feel better? Make him like me better again? Make him forgive me? Maybe I could take him anywhere? Make everything alright. Hope takes the lead in my troubled mind.

"Yuuri needs to study for his exam. I will stay here, if it doesn´t inconvenience you?", Wolf explains.

"Oh Wolf-Chan, you could never inconvenience us!", mum exclaims.

Wolf gives her a little smile.

How much would I give right now, for him directing this smile at me.

But...I know, that he is right. I´m miles behind my learning schedule. It wasn´t planned to have all this stuff happening. Not being able to sleep without Wolf, going back to Shin Makoku, taking him here. Wolf doesn´t inconvenience anyone, but I do. I only brought troubles to the people around me. And more so for Wolf.

I need to refrain from doing that! I have to leave him alone until he approaches me. I can´t touch him till then. When he is ready, he will come back to me. He loved me right? He will come back, right?

I don´t have any confidence. Why would he even want someone like me? I mean, look at him. He is beautiful, fiery, strong and loyal. But I´m... average at best.

I... I suppose I have to take, whatever he will come up with. My behaviour towards him was hideous. It´s his decision, whether he still wants me or not. I will have to wait for him.

It just hope, he will forgive me.

Please Wolf...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Wolfram POV**

~~~Shibuya household - three weeks later~~~

It´s been three weeks since the worst day of my life. Well, what happened in this time. Answer is: absolutely nothing. Yuuri studied for his exams every day. I helped Mama-San to prepare food or clean the house. We went shopping and she showed me some more of Earth. She tried to answer my questions about all the weird things you can find here. Yuuri did never go with us. Not that I expected him to. The only time I was close to him, was the nighttime. He denied all my requests to use the couch in the living room. Otherwise...

I sigh.

Yuuri didn´t say anything about our relationship, our kiss or fight. Nothing at all! He didn´t touch me at all, seemed even very stiff every night, when we were next to each other. All in all, he just does behave the way he did, before he came back to Shin Makoku so unexpected.

It should be good. Finally he behaves normally again. But...

Well it hurts. The little touches, he gave me don´t happen anymore. It feels cold to not be able to speak about everything that happened. My heart hurts.

Yuuris exam will be over today. He seemed to be doing good. And it will be his last before graduating. Mama-San told me, that there was a school for higher education here. But she couldn´t tell me whether Yuuri intended to enroll. She said it was really important to go to that school, to get a job on Earth. This is where it gets tricky. Yuuri has a "job" in Shin Makoku. He is our king. He doesn´t need to attend that school, if he doesn´t want to. He has to decide, what his future should be like. And he has to decide which world he will stay in. It´s a hard decision, I suppose.

Of course... of course I wished he would stay in Shin Makoku... with Greta... and me. But I can´t force him.

Let´s not think about it anymore...

Before he left Shin Makoku six weeks ago, he promised Greta, that he would come back as soon as he finished his exams. Maybe we will go home now.

"Wolf, come down! Let´s go to Yuuris school to congratulate him on finishing his exams!", Mama-San shouts from down-stairs.

I get up to go to her. I don´t know, whether Yuuri wants me there. Maybe I will be a nuisance. I shiver. Oh Shinou...

Mama-San takes me with her to his school. A lot of people are storming off or standing in little groups, exchanging hugs and smiles. I notice, that a lot of gazes turn to my direction. In Shin Makoku this often means admiration or envy. But here... I don´t know. Maybe it even means danger.

My eyes wander to look for Yuuri. It´s hard with all the black here.

There he is! He is standing next to Murata, smiling. He notices the hushed comments and hints in my direction and turns to look himself. His face brightens.

"Wolf!", his mouth forms.

I can´t hear him yet. He is just too far away. He moves closer to me. But a group of girls approach me sooner.  
"Hi! Where are you from?", one of them asks. It sounds different from the language spoken by Yuuri and his parents, but I understand her because of the translating earpiece.

"You don´t know my country", I respond.

Yuuri reaches me.

"Wolf!", he says while he approaches me. His eyes seem to shine. He reaches out to me, but pulls his hand away again. I suppress a sigh.

"Yuuri! How was your exam?", I ask.

"Good, I suppose", he answers.

"Yuu-Chan, I´m so proud of you!", Mama-San shouts, before she takes him into a death hug.

Yuuri laughs his typically laugh.

"He he... thank you".

He is embarrassed. I don´t know, if it´s because of his mother or me.

A lot of people have gathered around us now.

"Maybe we should go", the Sage says.

Mama-San, who hadn´t noticed him till now, turns to hug him too.

"Good work too, Ken-Chan!".

"Yo Shibuya, that your friend?", someone says.

"He is beautiful!", another shouts.

"That blond is real!".

Someone reaches for my hair. I push his hand away.

"Bishounen!", even another.

"Yuuri let´s go to karaoke with him!", exclaims another one.

A lot of people now try to make plans with us. The crowd around gets bigger. I feel the strong need to protect Yuuri. My heart beats faster, because of the potential danger. I grind my teeth.

Yuuri takes my hand. I give him a quick look and freeze in shock. He is really pissed. Yuuri seems to try hard to contain his blue glow. Some try to touch me.

"Take your hands of him! Wolfram is **my** fiance!", he yells suddenly.

Shocked faces around us. Just his mother lets out a joyful scream.

"Your fiance?", one snickers.

"You gay?", another asks disgusted.

A lot of them distance themselves from us. Some congratulate him, but some even throw insults at us. What the heck is happening right now? Just because he told them the truth?

Yuuri stands upright next to me, still holding my hand.

"Yes, I´m engaged to this absolutely gorgeous person! So get out of our way now!", he tells them.

His behavior is so kingly. I´m proud. Not wimpy at all. I smile brightly. And he just accepted me as a fiance right? My heart beats even faster, this time because of pure bliss streaming through me. He maneuvers me through the crowd. His mother and the Sage follow us.

"Wolf, are you okay? Did they hurt you anywhere?", he asks. His voice sounds concerned. The butterflies in my tummy flutter.

"I´m okay, Yuuri", I answer with a soft voice.

We walk a little further.

"Thank you", I say almost toneless.

He turns to me, to look at me as he says: "You´re more than welcome".

Ah Yuuri! Joy fills my whole being.

We arrive at the house soon after. My skin is prickling where he touches it. His hand still in mine. He turns to smile at me, before he opens the door. We enter.

"Wolf, I´ll go upstairs to change my clothes, alright?", he says.

I just nod.

"Good!"

His smile is dazzling. He turns to go upstairs.

My mind is spinning. Woah, calm down Wolfram! I take a seat on the couch in the living room.

So let´s recapitulate! We didn´t solve our fight. We didn´t speak about our kiss. But, he declared in front of a whole bunch of earth people, that I am his fiance. He did take my hand. I shiver out of joy at this.

Maybe...Just maybe, not everything is lost yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yuuri POV

~~~Shibuya household~~~

Oh! My! God!

Did I just out myself in front of the whole school? In front of all my friends on earth? I mean, I´m not even gay! It´s just Wolfram, I... I... I find pretty. Very pretty though.

I can never look them in the face again! But I will have to attend my graduation, I suppose. Oh god! Oh horror! Oh bloody murder!

I´m in my bedroom, changing my clothes.

Wolf looked so happy as I told him. In his eyes there was pride and... joy, I suppose. He waited long for me confirming him as my fiance.

I... I can´t take it back. Wolf would be sad. I don´t think, I´m capable to do anything, I know would make him sad anymore.

He is probably waiting for me downstairs.

But first I need to calm down. I... he... urgh...

I was so happy, when he let me take his hand. For the last three weeks I pondered, whether he would let me touch him. To be honest, I was scared shitless, that he wouldn´t.

What if he would never let me touch him again? This thought tormented me. What If I couldn´t caress his silky hair or soft skin or glossy lips...

Memories of our kiss. His skin on mine. His lips touching mine. The little kisses on my neck. My hands on his warm stomach. Hot... so hot!

Woah Yuuri, calm down!

I suppose my body reacts to Wolf. Even in ways a body of a boy shouldn´t react to the body of another boy. I never felt something like this with any other boy, though. And I doubt, I ever will. But Wolf... he is just so breathtakingly beautiful. And his whole being. His fire, his temperament, his loyalty, his unconditional care for Greta... and me. Perhaps... I´m just... gay for Wolf.

I... I don´t know.

I take a deep breath, before I leave my room behind.

Wolf sits on the couch in the living room. I sit down next to him.

He smiles at me. I return his smile. His broadens even more. He seems happy. I love to see him like that. For the last three weeks, he didn´t smile at me, he didn´t touch me, he didn´t even speak about the things, we had to resolve. It made my fear grow into enormous sizes.

And today, seeing them all cling to him, touching him, trying to date him, I... I couldn´t take it. Wolf is mine!

Ehm... I mean, he is still legally my fiance. They shouldn´t be allowed to touch him. Ever! And they should never be allowed to take him away!

I... don´t think,... I could take that.

"Yuuri", he says.

I startle. I was too deep in my thoughts.

"Yes?", I respond.

"Yuuri, when will we leave for Shin Makoku? You promised Greta to return as soon as possible after your exams".

I feared this moment. I don´t want to take him back. In Shin Makoku, Wolf has places he could go. There are people, he could go to. People, who would take him away from me. If Wolf asked for it, Waltorana would probably hide him from my sight until I die. Even being the king wouldn´t change a thing, I´m sure.

But what should I say him? There aren´t any excuses, why I couldn´t take him. I thought about it for three weeks every night. The only thing, that I still can do is to give it my best shot. I have to talk with him about everything, clear everything up. In the end I can only hope, that he will decide to stay at my side.

Wolf snips his fingers next to my ear.

"Yuuri?".

"Ah yes... tonight... after dinner".

Wolf seems happy. Is he happy to be able to leave me? We really need to have this talk! Best before going back.

"Wolf, I would like to talk to you beforehand though", I whisper. My voice is shaking.

His face pales.

"Okay", he answers.

"Upstairs?", I ask.

He nods. We go to my room and sit down next to each other on the bed.

The situation is similar, but I hope the outcome will be completely different.

"What do want to talk about?", he asks. Wolfs voice is raspy.

"I... I want to talk about... what happened", I stutter like an idiot.

Wolf pales even more. All colour has left his face now.

"Okay", he says quietly.

Okay, I reassure myself. Okay...

"Okay... So... Wolf, I want to apologize".

He changes his sitting position to sit more upright. I know this. Wolf does this, when he expects a blow. I should get it all out quickly.

"I know, I already apologized. But I want to do it again", I say.

"You don´t have to apologize Yuuri", he says quickly. It seems like he wants to stop me from talking.

"I think I need to, Wolf. I didn´t treat you right. I... I feel ashamed of myself... to have done this".

"Please stop, Yuuri. Don´t say anything anymore, okay? Let´s... let´s just pretend it never happened and go back to how we were before", Wolf says.

His face is the epitome of sadness.

It´s not okay to let it all slide. He shouldn´t have to suffer for my faults.

"No Wolf, it´s not okay!", I choke, "You must be so displeased with me. I manipulated you, I forced you to come with me with tears like a little child, even though you didn´t want to. I took you here against your will. And as if that wasn´t enough, I kissed you, even though you must have been already disgusted with me. I... I just hope, you don´t hate me. I... If you want time away from me... I can... I... You can move to your bedroom. But please don´t leave the castle!... I will give you time!... I will try to make it up to you!... I promise to not touch you against your will again!", I just talk and talk and talk. Getting everything out of my system.

I looked down while talking, so I don´t know his reaction. My heart beats at an hour a mile.

I need to see his reaction. With all power I have left, I force myself to take his response in. My gaze finds his face. Wolf seems to be utterly speechless. This doesn´t happen often.

"You apologize for taking me here?", he asks.

"Yes, I know it was so childish of me to cry like that, but I really didn´t want you to see! You know, I couldn´t sleep for more than a week, because you weren´t beside me. And I was so happy to be back at your side. I was so incredibly happy! And I just wanted to take you with me. I didn´t even consider your feelings about it. I´m sorry really! I was just so disappointed. I didn´t want to cry. I didn´t want you to see and feel bad. Really Wolf, I didn´t want to manipulate you to come with me! You have to believe me!".

I know that I´m blabbering like an idiot. Tears are streaming down my face.

"You... what?", Wolf seems flabbergasted.

"I´m sorry Wolf. I never wanted to force you! But I can´t stand the thought of you leaving me! I hate it so much! I know... I know, you despise me now. But... But I will make it up to you! Really! I will give it my all!", I try to assure him with all my might.

Wolf seems irritated now. Oh, what should I do? What should I do?

"Yuuri, what about the kiss?".

"Wolf, I swear, I didn´t want to force myself on you! I know, how you must feel about me right now. I just... please forgive me! Please don´t hate me!", I beg.

I´m desperate. Completely, utterly desperate. He has to believe me!

"Wolf, please!".

"Yuuri, you didn´t find our kiss disgusting?", he asks.

Disgusting? Is that, what he felt like, kissing me?

More tears roll down my cheeks.

"No Wolf", I whisper, "I´m sorry! For me... the kiss was... exciting".

I bite my tongue. Dumb Yuuri! Exciting, really? He will never forgive you!

Wolf breathes in deeply.

"Exciting", he whispers.

Well, he can´t believe it - can´t understand that, I suppose.

"I´m sorry, Wolf... I...", my voice cracks.

"Oh Yuuri!", he says.

That´s it. He will not forgive me. My heart shatters.

Oh Wolf...

Oh my heart...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wolfram POV

~~Shibuya household~~~

I´m speechless. Completely. Even my thoughts stand still.

Yuuri looks at me with his big black eyes. His cheeks are still wet from his tears. Well, he seems... desperate.

I should answer him. He seems to wait for my response.

I still... woah!

Let´s get all of this clear!

So, Yuuri apologizes for taking me here, because he thinks, that he forced me. Well I don´t understand him! I gave him my okay, even took him to the royal bathroom to travel myself. What twisted thinking! He manipulated me with tears? I really don´t understand.

He... he wasn´t disgusted. That´s what he said.

Exciting... Our kiss was exciting for him. A little flutter in my stomach. He even said, he didn´t want me to go away.

I smile a little.

Yuuris gaze is still fixed on my every move. Oh, he wants an answer.

Hmmh...

Exciting...

I reach out to caress his cheek.

Yuuri jerks away for a second. Did he think, I would beat him? What a disgusting idea!

I wish his tears away and let my hand rest on his cheek.

"So you liked the kiss?", I ask.

I almost can´t hold myself back. Fire burns in my whole body. Passion...

Yuuri looks down to avoid my gaze.

"Please, don´t hate me, Wolf!", Yuuri begs.

As if I ever could hate him! I don´t think, I would even be able to. I don´t want to torture him, but I need an answer.

"Did you, Yuuri?".

He is silent for a moment. His desperation is evident in his beautiful obsidian eyes.

"I´m sorry, Wolfram. I...yes", he stutters.

My heart flutters.

"Would you like to do it again?", I ask.

Oh Shinou, my curiosity! I should give him some time to adjust, wait patiently till he is ready. But the fire in me is burning.

"Wolf... I... I would like too. If you ever find it in you, to forgive me and don´t despise me anymore, I would like too. Really Wolf! I will do whatever I can to make it up to you!", he pleads with me.

He would like too...

Wow!

"Yuuri, I don´t despise you nor do I hate you!", I try to assure him.

Hope glances in his eyes.

"You don´t?", he asks.

Yuuri looks at me as if his whole world depends on my answer. God, I love this boy!

"I don´t!", I assure him.

Yuuri shivers. He breathes in deeply. Trembles again.

"Thank you, Wolf!", he mutters.

He doesn´t have to thank me. This is all absurd. After these three weeks of lovesickness! Of thinking how he must be disgusted with me because of our kiss. Of imagining him breaking our engagement and losing him! I can´t believe it! This were his reasons? Stupid!

It´s just too absurd! This wimp! The terror of the last three weeks leaves my body and heart. I can finally breathe again. Emotions flush my entire being! Hope, relief, love, grief, desperation, joy... and fury! This wimp! Why did he have to do that to me!

"You wimp! You scared me so much!", I scream.

Yuuri startles. His big eyes on me.

"You! Oh Shinou! I can´t believe you put me through this because of some weird ideas, you had!", I yell now.

His confusion shows on his face.

I can´t hold it in anymore. Tears streams down my face. If we weren´t on earth right now, I would let my fire lose. Relief hits me so hard. Everything is alright! Yuuri doesn´t hate me!

I cry even harder.

"Wolf?", he asks. His voice softly.

I can´t answer. I´m choked up.

"Yuuri!", I whimper.

He moves closer to me. Very careful and slow. As soon as he opens his arms for me, I jump into them. I leech onto him.

I will NEVER EVER let him go! NEVER! I don´t think, I can go through this another time! I will NEVER let him out of this engagement. I would die, if I did.

Yuuri pulls me close. He caresses my back. I crawl onto his lap to be even closer.

"You scared me so much!", I whimper and press my face into his neck.

"I´m sorry, Wolf!", he says with a raspy voice.

"Don´t even think of doing that ever again!, I say.

Yuuri is quiet.

"Wolf, I will never force you to do anything ever again! I promise!... But please don´t leave me okay? I... I can´t be without you!", he says.

"You wimp! When did you force me to do anything? I did everything out of my own will! I followed you here on my own! I kissed you, because I wanted to! As if you could ever force me, you wimp!", I tell him off.

Yuuris eyes lit up with hope.

"I.. didn´t... force you?", he asks.

"Of course, you fool!", I answer.

"You wanted to do it?".

"Yes Yuuri! In which universe would I not want to kiss you, you fool!?".

"Wolf!", he exclaims in pure joy.

Yuuri pulls me even closer, if that is even possible.

"Wolf!".

He closes the distance between our lips. My heart races in my chest. As our lips touch, I let out a sigh. Yuuri is eager to respond.

it´s what I always dreamt of. He licks my lower lip and opens his mouth to lure me in. I could never resist this sweet temptation. Oh Shinou!

Yuuri explores my mouth. I try to resist a moan, but I can´t. He seems pleased.

It´s perfect.

"Yuuri?". A yell from downstairs. Probably his father.

He expands the kiss for a little longer and slowly ends it.

"Yuu-Chan, come downstairs!", his mother shouts now.

Yuuri slowly puts me down. He stands up to fetch some tissues. He gives me one of them. I clean my face.

"I believe we should hurry!", he says smiling at me.

"I suppose so!", I answer.

He dries his own tears. His eyes are still red.

"Wolf... thank you!", he says toneless.

"Thank you too!", I respond with a little smirk.

He smiles.

Before going to the door, he bends down to me again, putting a little kiss on my forehead. I feel like I´m melting.

Oh Yuuri...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yuuri POV

~~~Shibuya household - after dinner~~~

We came back upstairs after we had celebrated my last exam with a nice family dinner. Murata went back to his home to do the same with his family. Actually, I couldn´t really concentrate on anything my family said and kept gazing at Wolf. But hey! I tried.

So now I´m sitting on my bed, watching as Wolf packs his stuff. He really shopped a lot with my mum. There are some books, clothes, shampoos and presents for the others. Right now he is securing all of this with waterproofed bags.

I believe, I was never this relieved. Everything seems alright between us now. I will give it my all to make it up to him in the future! I just hope, he will forgive me sometime.

My gaze wanders to his face. How is it even possible to be this beautiful? I can´t suppress a big grin.

Wolf is concentrating on his task, not giving me any attention. I can look at him as much as I want then. White porcelain skin. Not as pale as it was these last days. His emerald eyes with long eyelashes. A cute little nose. These red lips...

I tremble a little, can´t take my gaze off them. Two hours ago, these lips touched mine and let my heart race.

To be honest, I never expected, that kissing him would be this mind blowing. I can´t wait for the next kiss! And he even allowed me to do it again... Joy races through my whole body.

Oh... but I shouldn´t push my luck. Give him some time to forgive me and trust me again. Baby steps.

Wolf licks his lips. I can only stare and forget to breathe. So sexy!

Oh gosh! This will be harder than I thought!

I take a deep breath.

Calm, Yuuri!

"Do you have another one of these bags?", he asks me.

I´m still staring. He meets my gaze and blushes a little.

"Huh?", I ask.

"I need another bag", Wolf says.

Bag!

Ah bag!

"Yeah, i will get you one!", I answer him and make my way to the kitchen. Mum is still there, preparing something.

"Hey Yuu-Chan! I making some cookies for Greta-Chan!", she says.

"Thank you, mum!", I answer, smiling.

"Oh! Call me Mama, Yuu-Chan!", she responds.

I try to suppress a laugh and look into one of the cubicles in my search for the waterproofed bags.

Mum clears her throat. My gaze finds her automatically. Her face becomes more serious.

"Yuu-Chan, did you resolve your problems with Wolf-Chan?".

I´m surprised, to say the least.

"What?", I ask.

Mum gives me a knowing smile.

"Both of you seemed to be in a much better mood and after seeing both of you so sad over the last days, that was a nice sight!".

"I... we..."; I stutter.

I don´t even know what to say.

"We talked", I finally get out.

"That´s a good thing!", mum responds.

She gives me her motherly warm smile.

"Your father and I worried a little".

Where we this obvious? Oh god!

"Oh... I´m sorry", I answer.

"Not a thing to be sorry about", she says, "I just hope, that you will be happy. And if you ask me, for that you need Wolf-Chan".

I´m completely out of it. What a thing to say! Mum is rarely this serious. It´s kind of a shock to hear her talk about it like this.

"Yuu-Chan, I just want you to know, that we will always support you. We want you to be able to live the most possible happy life! We want you to be with whom you want to be. I know, that there are a lot of preconceptions. But your father and I love you, Yuu-Chan and nothing could change that. Ever!".

I don´t know what to say. I suppose it´s not that surprising to have this talk after I admitted to my whole school that I am engaged to a boy. I suppose... I just came out... in front of my mum. Oh god. I tremble a little. I didn´t even have time to thing about this, with everything that was going on with Wolf. Oh god!

I... I´m just relieved that she reacted like this. There are so much ways, she could have reacted. She could have told me to leave this house, that I wasn´t her son anymore, that she hated me, that she never wanted to see me again. My legs tremble.

I...

"Thank you, Mama", I say.

I believe, she sees all my emotions in my gaze and pulls me into a hug. I want to cry again, but I cried too much already today. There are no more tears left.

I´m just so grateful.

"Yuu-Chan. Your father thinks the same. We already talked about this a long time before. So don´t worry!", she says.

Mum is stroking my back, trying to calm me down.

I take a deep breath, smelling her fragrance. It feels like home and always will.

Mum releases me.

"The cookies are ready!", she says.

She takes them out of the oven and puts them in a lunch box. Mum then takes out the waterproofed bags, that were in another cubicle. She wraps the cookies and gives them to me.

"I need another one of the bags too!", I say. My voice is still raspy.

Mum closes in to me, gives me a little kiss on the cheek.

"Great your little family!", she says.

I choke and try to hold back my tears again.

"Thank you, Mama!".

She only nods.

"Always!".

I go upstairs again. Back in my room, I sit down on the floor as my legs give in.

Wolf hurries to my side. He squats down next to me.

"Yuuri, everything alright?".

His voice sounds concerned.

I smile at him.

"Yes", I say, while I look into his eyes, "Everything is perfectly fine!".

Wolf smiles at me.

I take another deep breath.

"Mum gave me these cookies", I tell him and present the lunch box to him, "and here is your bag!".

He takes it.

"Thank you".

I smile at him.

He reaches out to touch my cheek, but stops instinctually. I take his hand and pull it closer until it touches my skin. I lean into his hand. Wolf gives me an amazing world-shattering smile.

My heart races.

He caresses my skin with his thumb. This feels so nice. I close my eyes.

The door opens with a crash.

"Yo Shibuya, Lord Weller! We should go back!", Murata says.

Wolf wants to pull his hand away, but I don´t let him.

His eyes open wide in surprise.

I smile and let go of his hand after caressing it with mine once more.

Wolf bites his lower lip, seemingly trying to control himself.

I can´t help but smirk.

Wolf lets out a "Puh!", and takes his hand back.

He puts the last book into the bag and takes his stuff. I hurry to him to help him. The three of us go to the bathroom. Mum and Dad are already standing there, to bid us farewell.

"When will you come back?", mum asks.

"Probably one day before the graduation ceremony", Murata answers.

I freeze. Oh god! Seeing the whole school again?

"Alright!", mum responds.

"It was so nice to see you Wolf-Chan! You should come back soon!", she says to him.

He answers with a smile, blushing a little.

"I would like to!", he tells her.

She pulls him into a hug.

"Take care of him!", she whispers to him.

Hey, I can hear you!

"I always will!", Wolf answers.

My hearts flutters.

Dad gives me a nod. I nod back.

Murata already stands in the water, Wolf and I follow. Carefully holding onto the stuff.

"See you soon!", I say to my parents.

And then I transport us back to Shin Makoku.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - royal bedroom~~~

Looking back, a lot of things happened. There is a lot to think about. Mastering my last exams, coming out in front of the whole school and mum, all that happened with Wolf.

It seems too much. I can´t really start to think it through. I don´t know where to start.

Wolf enters the room. After getting back and greating everyone, he did go to check up on his soldiers and duties. He also put in a training session with his elite soldiers. At least that´s what I heard from the maids.

I... Well yes, I asked them. I just wanted to make sure, he really didn´t leave the castle. Just make sure... really!

I sigh.

Wolf takes his nightgown and disappears again. He is probably going to take a bath.

... completely naked...

Uh, stop thinking of that, Yuuri! My body wants to follow him so much, but my head stops me. I said, I would give him time. I can´t just storm in there and leech onto him.

I take a deep calming breath.

Give him time... huh?

It´s so much harder, than I thought. Every time I see his porcelain taint or his red lips, I just want to jump him.

Must be the hormones. I wasn´t such an animal to begin with... Right?

But Wolf is really too sexy to cope with...

I change into my pyjama myself, lie down on the bed.

Wolf comes back. He is wearing his pink nightgown. How much would I like to push it up a little.

Woah Yuuri! Stop!

He lies down next to me.

"Do you want me to extinguish the lights?", he asks.

"Yes, please", I respond.

With a finger snip all the candles go out. It´s fascinating, really.

Wolf turns and shows me his back. His typically sleeping position.

But I would like to talk a bit more.

"Wolf, how was training?", I ask.

He sighs a little.

Does he want to sleep?

He turns to face me. But I can´t see his face in the dark.

"It was good to use my muscles once in a while. They did good altogether, but Gerald will need some endurance training".

I nod. Oh, he can´t see right?

"That... sounds good".

"Yeah!", Wolf answers.

We are silent for a while. Maybe he already fell asleep?

"Yuuri, would you like to have a picnic with Greta tomorrow? She missed us a lot. I talked to her a bit earlier", he asks suddenly.

"Of course, Wolf!", I can´t hide my excitement.

"Wimp!", he says, but it sounds like he is smiling.

"I´m not a wimp". I respond, smiling myself.

I reach out to touch Wolfs hair. I caress it softly.

Wolf sighs quietly.

"Good night, Yuuri", he says.

"Sleep well, Wolf!", I respond.

It doesn´t take me much longer to fall asleep.

~~~Shin Makoku - next morning~~~

My mind is full of thoughts, that need to be thought. I would like to talk about them with Wolf, but too much of them include him. That´s why I sought out my other confidant.

Conrad fetched me this morning for our morning run. I would have liked to wait till Wolf wakes up, but I needed this talk. After running for an hour, we settled for a bench in the gardens.

We have been sitting here for ten minutes already in complete silence.

"Conrad, I would like to talk to you for a bit", I say finally with a small voice.

He looks at me and nods, giving me a encouraging smile.

"Wolf and I... fought, when we were on Earth", I start slowly.

I stop, not knowing what I should say next. There is simply too much.

"Did you talk to resolve your fight?", he asks.

"Yes... we kind of did, actually".

"That´s good to hear".

"... Yeah...", what next?

"I said in front of the whole school, that he is my fiance", I blurt out finally.

Conrads brown eyes widen slightly. He is surprised, but seems to control his face. I suppose he knows, what it means to out oneself on Earth. We talked about this a lot. How it was strange for two guys to be together. How on Earth or at least in Japan, you couldn´t just marry another boy. How it was not respected and stuff like this. Conrad should know, what all of this means to me.

"Did you? How do you feel about it?", is what he answers.

"I... I don´t know. I feel ashamed. I feel insecure. I don´t want to meet them again, cause it´s embarrassing. But more than all of that, I´m just happy, that it made Wolf happy. You should have seen him".

"I suppose that would have been nice", he responds.

"Conrad, I need to go back to graduate. I´ll have to see them again. And every time I see one of them, they will know. I´m just happy that I already decided not go to university", I ramble on.

"So, you have come to a decision?"

"I did".

I had a lot of talks about university and stuff like that with Conrad too. But the final decision was one I made by myself. One week before starting to prepare for the exams I came to the conclusion, that I would need to decide, where I wanted to live.

There were two possibilities. I could live on Earth, go to university, get a job, a wife and children and life with them until I die. Though I wasn´t even sure, whether that would work, because of my prolonged life span. What this would also mean, was to quit being king and leave Shin Makoku and all my friends and family here. I could not part with them! Especially not Greta, Wolf and Conrad. I couldn´t bid them good bye. I did once, before I knew, that I could transport myself. I wouldn´t be able to do it again.

The other possibility was to leave Earth. I would live in Shin Makoku as a king till I retired, be together with all these people here and be able to go back to see my parents regularly. I would in time have to deal with my engagement to Wolf, Greta growing old enough to marry and go out in the world. I would have to do all the paper work every day, fight for my views, maybe even go to war, if things did go completely wrong. Shin Makoku would be my responsibility and I would make mistakes. But I would have good people at my side to help me to deal with it.

These were my possibilities. And I knew the answer. I couldn´t leave Shin Makoku. And I now I know, that I especially couldn´t leave him. It would kill me.

"You should make your decision official in the near future. It will be an alleviation to a lot of people", Conrad says.

"I should", I admit.

But that wasn´t all.

"Conrad, there was more... My mum was next to us, when I outed myself",

"Outed?", Conrad asks.

"It means to admit to love people of the same gender".

"Oh!".

"Yeah mum reacted really good, you know? Said, she would always love me and that I should be with the person I loved".

"I´m glad", Conrad responds.

"I´m too. With all my fighting going on with Wolf and the outing in school and everything, I didn´t even have time to think about all the ways she could have reacted. It´s a blessing really".

Conrad nods.

"The thing is, Conrad, I don´t even know, whether I´m gay. It´s just... Wolf. ... I don´t dislike girls. I find them pretty and cute!", I say.

Conrad is silent for a moment, thinking.

"Yuuri, maybe this isn´t about only liking boys or only liking boys. Maybe this only about liking Wolfram".

"But Wolf is a boy!".

"That´s right. But love isn´t about gender. Love is about the other person. Maybe you just like Wolfram".

"You mean, I don´t have to like other boys, because I like Wolf?", I ask to make sure.

"Exactly", he says.

Conrad thinks a bit more.

"Maybe you should think about this though: Can you be with Wolfram? Completely?".

His voice gets a lot quieter at the end. A little blush is showing on his cheeks. I´m completely red. If I can be with Wolf?

I so could! The way my body reacts to him is almost embarrassing. but having this talk is even more embarrassing. I want to get away.

"Ah, thank you for your time", I say before running away.

"No problem", I hear him say, before I am too far away.

Embarrassing...

Completely embarrassing!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Wolf POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - a lake near Blood Pledge Castle~~~

We are sitting on a blanket. Greta is playing at the lake, trying to avoid the little waves. Always jumping to the front and back. She is giggling. It´s heartwarming. Yuuri sits next to me and watches Greta. He smiles. I like him like this, completely carefree. When he came earlier to get me, his face was troubled. I could see his nervousness right away.

I don´t like it, when he is like this. I tend to wait for the worst to happen in these situations. But when he saw me, he smiled. His obsidian eyes were focused on me - and me only, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

Yuuri shifts his gaze to me, noticing that I´ve been looking at him. One of his eyebrows shuts up and he starts to smirk a little. I shiver a little, but try to not let him notice.

...If he knew, what he does to me...

"Let me rest for a bit", he says.

It almost sounds like an order. Does he want me to be silent?

But I was silent until now - so why?

Yuuri shifts his position and lies down, using my lap as a pillow. He looks up at me.

"Thanks!", he says, smirking.

My heart skips a beat. Oh Shinou!

Passions flows through me. Oh Shinou, how much would I like to push him down, kiss him until he can only moan...

My lower body parts react.

Oh no! He will notice! I need to calm down. Think about other stuff!

Gwendal knitting a cat... my soldiers training... Conrad talking to Yosak...

Yuuri turns to watch Greta again. We stay silent for a while. His black hair is right before me. I can see the silhouette of his face. Shinou, why does he have to be this handsome?

His hair is really a great sight. You should think, that I got accustomed to it in the last three years, but I didn´t. The colour is just splendid. I reach out to touch it. Shortly before actually feeling it, I stop. If this was a month ago, he probably wouldn´t let me touch him, but now... We kissed. He said, he liked it... So maybe... maybe it will be alright...

I take all my courage together, prepare myself for a rebuff. I touch his hair. It feels a lot like mine, but is a little thicker. His dark hair is silky to the touch.

I hold back a sigh...

Yuuri does not.

I freeze. Does he not like it? My gaze wanders to his face as fast as it can. His eyes are closed and he is smiling. Slowly I start stroking his hair. He leans into my touch.

My heart feels like it could explode in bliss right now. A smile creeps up my face.

Oh Yuuri!

I can! I finally can touch him without his refusal! Oh joy! Oh bliss!

He sighs my name.

I bite my lip and use all my control to not just turn him to me again and kiss him until he loses consciousness.

"Yuuri, are you sleepy?", Greta asks.

I freeze again, waiting for Yuuris reaction. He would probably not like being caressed in front of other people. I take my hands away. Yuuri grumbles in disagreement.

"Kind of, Greta: I thought about a lot of things today. Made me sleepy", he answers Greta.

She takes a seat next to us. I´m still frozen.

"Wolf, why did you stop?", he asks me.

I startle a little. Stop?... Why did I stop?...

Oh!

I stroke his head again. He meows in agreement. My hands tremble a little.

"Yuuri sounds like a Dragon!".

I chuckle.

Greta looks through our picnic basket and takes some snacks out.

"Can I eat them?", she asks.

"You can, but don´t eat too much. We will have dinner later on", I respond.

Yuuri grins.

"Wolf, you sound like a mum".

I try to resist, but can´t stop myself: "Well, I´m her parent".

Yuuri is quiet for a moment. My heart gets cold again. Yuuri turns to look me in the face.

"Yeah, you are. We both are", he says.

Happiness shouts through my veins.

"Who would have thought, that I would have a family at this age?", he asks.

Yuuri doesn´t seem to wait for an answer, so I´m silent.

"Well, I would not want to miss the two of you for anything in the world though!".

"Me too, daddy!", Greta answers happily, before taking another bite of her snack.

The two of us... Two!... I tremble. My heart trembles too.

Oh Shinou, what is he doing to me!

Yuuri sits up and takes some fruits. He looks at one of them and takes a bite.

"Delicious!", he exclaims.

Greta nods excited.

"Wolf, taste this too!", Yuuri says and reaches out, to me to share with me.

I try to shake of my numbness and give in to his will.

It really tastes good, but what is more delicious is the thoughts, that did go with it. He cares for me! Finally! I´ve waited for this so long. This pure bliss. I can´t believe it.

I always have this fear in my mind, that all of this could shatter again. Everything could go back to how it was before. I need to enjoy every moment! I can´t lose him again.

Yuuri is chattering with Greta. They talk about all the little things: the subject of Gretas last class, the new stable-lad, that had played with her yesterday, the last visit of El, the dress she would wear for the ball next week and so on.

I just enjoy listening. Yuuri flashes me a smile from time to time, always making my heart flutter. I can´t resist reciprocating.

All of this is too close to my dreams. I always fear to wake up. But it doesn´t happen.

... Maybe, it really is happening. The hope is so evident in me.

I startle. Something touches my hand. I look down. It´s Yuuri!

He takes my hand into his, caressing it with his thumb, while still chattering with Greta.

When it starts to get dark, I prepare them for our return. We pack our stuff together and get on the horses. Greta rides with me.

Yuuri really did get better at riding. His posture improved a lot. His back is straight, when we pass the gates. He is so much king now. I´m proud.

We get off the horses and return to the castle. Greta runs to her room to get herself ready for dinner. I follow Yuuri to our room. He stands in the room, watching my moves.

It seems like he waits for me to close the door, so I do. He smiles at me. He gestures for me to come closer. I follow his wish and get a little closer. He gestures again. I get closer, stand right in front of him now. He gestures again.

Woah!

I move a little closer to him, he pulls me into his arms and presses his lips against mine.

I sigh.

So good.

Yuuri kisses me passionately. I let him have his way with me.

He moans. His hands slide down my back and rest just a little above my hips. Yuuri holds me close. I can feel his heart beating fast. Mine does the same.

He kisses down my neck and I meow.

Yuuri snickers.

"You sound like a dragon too", he whispers into my ear.

I can only moan.

Shinou, Yuuri! Just what exactly are you doing to me?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Wolfram POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - royal bedroom~~~

Yuuri slowly kisses down my neck. His kisses alternate with little licks over my hot skin.

I moan and press my body against his.

Yuuri looks up to my face, giving me a smirk, that lets me feel even more heat. I will melt if he doesn´t do anything soon. His mouth finds my neck again, rests where he can probably feel my pulse race.

I wriggle my body closer to his.

He starts to suck the soft skin of my neck.

I moan his name.

Yuuri lips wander up again, caressing my skin, leaving me breathless. He stops his exploration trip at my lips, giving me a chaste kiss.

Passion is still running through me and I need to control myself really bad, as to not just jump him.

Yuuri pants hard.

I find his gaze. All of his prior confidence has disappeared. I can´t really interpret his facial expression, but the fear burns a hole into my stomach again.

"I´m sorry, Wolf. I said, I would give you time", Yuuri whispers.

He seems to feel guilty.

I let out a sigh in relief.

"Yuuri, you... don´t need to... give me time", I answer, my voice getting more and more quiet as I speak.

He looks at my face, seems to watch out for any dishonesty in my expressions. Well, there won´t be any.

I flash him a smile.

"You forgave me?", he asks.

"Wimp! There was never anything to forgive. I told you already!".

Even though he doesn´t seem to believe me one hundred percent, his expressions soften.

Yuuri is quiet for a moment.

"So... I can...We can... do... stuff like this?", he stutters.

My heart makes an excited flip.

"Yeah, we can", I answer, "... if you want to".

"Of course, I want to!", Yuuri exclaims.

Flames burn in me again.

"... And we... can do... everything?", Yuuri asks.

Everything?

Oh... everything!

His face is completely red. He seems embarrassed.

"We can´t do... everything", I answer, blushing a lot myself.

Yuuri seems dejected.

"Why?", slips out of his mouth, before he can bit his lower lip.

"Well... we... aren´t married yet", I respond.

"Married?", he inquires.

"Yeah".

"But we are engaged!", Yuuri exclaims.

My heart beats even faster. He admits it!

"We are", I say, giving him my most radiant smile, "but since you are a king, I will be examined before the wedding. So we can´t do... everything right now".

Yuuri sighs.

"That´s a stupid custom", he says exasperated.

I can´t stop smiling. He is so cute.

"It is", I whisper while closing in to his mouth, giving him a hot kiss.

Yuuri returns my passion completely. I enjoy it to the fullest. After at least five minutes I end the kiss with another chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Let´s go to eat dinner. The others are probably waiting for us already".

Yuuri comments this with a little dissatisfied sigh.

"Don´t wanna. Let´s go to bed, Wolf?", he asks with an mischievous glance in his eyes.

I glow with bliss.

"Wimp!", I exclaim with a smile.

Yuuri giggles.

I bite my lower lip.

Was I ever this happy?

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku, royal bedroom - three hours later~~~

Wolf lies in my bed next to me. He snuggled up earlier, so his back is pressed to my chest. My arm rests on his waist. His golden hair is right in front of my face. Actually I buried my face in it, so I can smell his lovely fragrance with every breath I take. So good!

My mind wanders off.

... Marriage huh?

Sex after marriage. I mean, that was centuries ago. How many people do still wait that long?

But I suppose Shin Makoku is another country, another realm. And with the technological status it seems like Earth a few centuries ago.

But how long will I have to wait? Even being this close and Wolf sleeping next to me makes me nearly crazy. I just want to eat him up! Want to make him scream in pleasure and cry my name. Even though I don´t even know how.

I never looked up, how it is supposed to be between guys. And I never even did that kind of stuff with a girl. I have no references whatsoever! Maybe I´m not even good at it. Maybe Wolf will not like doing that kind of stuff with me! Oh my!

... He said, he would be examined. That´s the reason why we can´t do it. That means he never did it too, right? He is a virgin like me, right?

This thought kind of calms me.

Well, I will have to investigate a little about the stuff, we can already do and the things, we can´t do yet. I blush a little at the thought.

...But marriage... It always seemed impossible to me. Marrying a boy. But now, It does not. It´s still strange to marry someone of the same gender for me. It would be absolutely nuts marrying Günther or Gwendal or Conrad. But marrying Wolf is just... not.

He would be with me forever. I could secure him. Be together... even in the bad times. In health and sickness? Doesn´t sound half bad. He couldn´t just run off with another man, couldn´t just leave me behind. Everything would be saver.

And I... I love him. Wolf makes my heart race. Just being beside him calms me. We´ve been close for three years now. He would do everything for me. He is the most loyal person. Wolf is my comfort.

The talk with Conrad really helped. It´s true. I don´t need to like men in general to love Wolf. I can just love him, because he is, who he is. My beautiful fire mazuko.

I can´t suppress a smile and close in a little to kiss his neck. My sweet Wolf!

He snores a little. I listen to it. It feels like home. Like he is my home. It´s so calming, that I fall asleep soon after.

My Wolf, my beautiful angel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys. I would really like to hear your thoughts about the story so far. It´s my first time writing one, so I´m really curious. ;) I´m sorry about grammar and mistakes like that. English isn´t my first language and really is much harder to write or speak yourself than to read or listen. You are all doing a great job at writing! ;)

See you soon! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - library - next morning~~~

Okay, I know, I said I wanted to know more about... relationships, but... how? What should I do? On Earth there is the Internet. It would be easy. But everyone would be suspicious, if I just left after finally coming back. And Gwendal would kill me. He already locked me into my study for the entire morning and afternoon. He only let me go after I couldn´t write anymore because of a severe writer cramp. It was really harsh.

I can´t suppress a sigh.

I could get away from Günther and his lessions. I just slipped right out, before he came to get me. I could hear him scream my name, as he began his search for me.

But well... I have more important studies today. I really need to know. When I woke up, Wolf was still in my arms - which is awesomely weird already. Well... normally he kicks me or himself out of bed. But there he was this morning, snoring quietly, while snuggling up to me. And he looked so enchanting. I would have liked to press him down and have my way with him, but I heard a knock, before I could even make my first move.

Conrad - morning jog. Like always...

I couldn´t suppress myself entirely though. Wolf was just too cute. I gave him a chaste little kiss on the lips before I made my way out of bed. He didn´t even wake, but as soon as I left the room, I wanted to go back to bed... to him...

Oh Gosh! I really need some... education. He is just too cute! I can´t vouch for my self control much longer. My body temperature seems to rise. So hot...

But what to do? I don´t want to ask Conrad, cause Wolf is his brother. And a talk like that would be way too embarrassing too. I couldn´t take it! Same with Günther.

Murata would be an option, but I don´t know, if getting advice from that pervert would be the right thing to do...

These are the reasons, why I´m in the library right now. I found the biology corner.

Well... And now? I´ve been looking through some anatomy books. I didn´t even understand, what I read. I´m still too bad at reading demon language and the books all use terms I never even heard of. Why can´t they write stuff easily?

I hear some noises from the outside and take a peek. Wolf is training with his soldiers. They are fighting with swords. Wolf is showing them some techniques. He looks so cool and manly. He makes some quick movements and disarms his opponent. Two other soldiers close in on him. They are behind him. He doesn´t seem to notice them. The get closer and closer and suddenly attack him.

Panic flows through my entire being. I can feel my power.

Wolf turns around and fights them. It takes a little time, but he disarms them soon after. I start breathing again. My magic is still inside me, ready to be released any moment. Calm down, Yuuri! But I can´t calm down. My gaze is fixed on Wolf. He seems to instruct them again. Now three soldiers get ready. I can´t look! This has to stop!

I start running down. Many guards and maids look at me in astonishment. Well, their king is running like a mad man through his own castle. Most be weird sight. Some look behind me. They are probably looking out for Wolf chasing me with fire balls. Well not this time!

I arrive soon after. Wolf is fighting with four of them now. I freeze. Gosh, I hate this! One of them closes in from behind again. Wolf reacts fast, but it seems like four is hard to handle even for him.

"Stop!", I shout.

My voice is a little deeper than it should be and sounds way more authoritarian than it should. Every movement ceases and the soldiers all stare in my direction. My angel too. Wolf is the first to move again.

"Yuuri!", he says.

I gesture to him to come to my side.

He obeys immediately.

"Your majesty?", he asks. A little fear in his voice.

"No", I answer.

I´m not my other self. I´m just me.

"Yuuri?", he inquires.

"Yes".

He stops right in front of me.

"Yuuri, maybe you should contain your power a little", Wolf tells me.

I´m look down at me. Oh the blue shimmer.

I take a deep breath. It doesn´t work. I try again but to no avail.

Wolf sees my attempts and their not existing results.

"Yuuri, what´s wrong?".

What should I say now? Oh hey Wolf, I don´t like you training your soldiers? I don´t like you in any potential threat?

He is a soldier and I always knew that. And training his soldiers is the best possibility to keep him save.

God, what should I do?

"Yuuri, do you need something?".

Wolf looks up to me, worry in his gaze.

God dammit! What did I do? I should really think before acting!

He reaches out to me, but stops. He looks back to the soldiers.

"Train by yourself for a while. Train the new technique. Roland make sure, they don´t slack off!", he orders them.

"Yes", they answer in unison.

It´s really remarkable.

Wolf makes sure, they started their training again, before he takes my hand and pulls me with him. He makes me sit down nearby at a tree. I follow his wishes. He takes his seat beside me.

"Yuuri, what´s wrong?", he asks with a clearly worried voice.

I still don´t know what to say.

I bite my lower lip.

Wolf seems to wait for an answer... Well of course, he does. And if I had one, that wasn´t absolutely ridiculous, I would give it.

"Yuuri, are you hurt anywhere? Should I get Gisela for you?", he asks.

I shake my head.

"No... no Wolf. That´s not necessary".

His eyebrow shots up.

"Really!", I try to assure him.

"I would appreciate it then, when you could control your mazuko then", he says calmly.

I look down at me. Oh, still glowing! I try to calm down. But there is no effect.

"Yuuri?", Wolf asks - a little annoyed now.

"I really tried, Wolf!", I respond.

He reaches out and feels my forehead.

"Your body temperature is a little high", he whispers.

"Says the right one", I mumble.

"I´m a fire mazuko, wimp!", Wolf responds - slightly enraged. He shots me a half angry, half worried gaze.

"I´m really alright, Wolf!", I try to soothe him again.

"Why aren´t you changing back then?", he asks.

"What do you mean?", I asks a little worried now myself.

"Yuuri, you completely transformed".

"What?".

"Your hair and eyes changed, even the blue glow".

I don´t believe him. I would notice if I changed right? And I wouldn´t be myself. I would be unconscious.

"Do you feel like yourself?", he asks me.

"Yeah...".

"We should really go to Gisela", he urges me.

He stands up and pulls me up.

"Let´s go!".

"Yeah, yeah", I only answer.

I follow him. If it will calm him, I will do anything...

Everyone, that we pass by, is staring at me - slightly scared.

The all have to think, that I´m my other side. Kind of creepy...

We arrive at the infirmary. Wolf opens the door and pushes me inside.

"Gisela?", he shouts.

She comes out of her prep room.

"Yes Wolfr...", she stops as she sees me.

"Heika?", Gisela asks.

"Yuuri", I answer.

"Oh my!", she answers.

Well yeah.

"What happened?".

If I knew that...

What a mess again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would really appreciate to hear your thoughts about the story so far! ;)

See you soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - infirmary~~~

I´ve been in the infirmary for one hour already. Gisela hasn´t stopped examining me. She did an full body scan with her magic and even searched my whole body for abnormalities. I had to take of all my clothes. And Wolf didn´t want to leave - even though I nearly begged.

It shouldn´t matter. He has seen my body more than a thousand times already. But... it does matter. It´s kind of embarrassing. Especially since he did not undress himself... which I would have really liked...

I can´t help but smirk.

"I can´t find anything wrong with you, your majesty", Gisela tells me.

I startle a little. I was just too deep in my thoughts.

"Well yeah. I don´t even fell strange. There shouldn´t be anything".

Wolf huffs.

"Really Wolf, I´m alright!", I try to assure him.

Judging from his gaze, I fail.

"Transform back then!", he orders me.

I sigh.

"I don´t know how".

Wolf looks utterly displeased.

Why does he have to look this cute, when he is angry? He pouts. God, I would love to kiss those lips! I bite my lower lip.

Wolfs eyes widen a little. Did he notice my desire?

Gisela clears her throat.

Oh god, I forgot about her!

"Ah, let´s go Wolf!", I say - a little hurried.

He follows me slowly.

Every guard or maid we encounter, stares at me with big scared eyes. It´s kind of annoying, but I suppose they can´t do anything against it.

We finally arrive at our bedroom. I throw myself on the bed and snuggle into the sheets. After a few moments have passed, I search for Wolf. He is still standing at the door, looking towards me. His gaze is a mix of worry and rage. He pouts.

Wow, he really has to stop that. It´s just too cute.

"Wolf, come here!", I request.

He doesn´t move.

I sigh his name.

"Yuuri, aren´t you in the least worried, that something could be wrong with you?", he asks.

"Nope!", I say - giving him a little smirk.

"Shinou, Yuuri!", he says enraged.

"Come here Wolf. Let´s talk!", I say.

This time he obeys. Wolf sits next to me. I snuggle a little closer to him and rest my head on his lap. My eyes are closed.

So warm - so good! I could stay like this forever!

I can´t help but smile.

Wolf sighs.

I open my eyes again and look up to him.

"Yuuri, we really should do something", he says -half begging.

Oh, he really is worried a lot!

I can´t help another sigh.

"What do you want me to do?", I ask a little exasperated.

"I just want you healthy, Yuuri!", he says.

I give him a sweet smile.

"I know, Wolf".

He keeps to himself for a moment. I watch his expressions change. So fast! He seems to be in thoughts.

Well, I take this moment to feel him next to me. This kind of moments a more rare than one should think they are. Considered he is my fiance and I´m the king. Wouldn´t you think, I could decide my own schedule?

Well maybe, it´s better that I don´t. I would spend the whole day in bed with Wolf...

I smirk again. You can´t let anyone hear my thoughts!

"Maybe we should ask the Sage?", Wolf asks me.

"Murata?", I respond, "If it makes you happy, we could".

"Yuuri! This isn´t about making me happy, this is about your health!", he yells.

I just smile and nuzzle his legs.

"Wolf, I feel fine. I won´t hurt anyone. It´s alright, really!", I try to appease him.

But to no avail. A worry line appears on his face. Well that should never happen! He is to pretty for things like that! I hate it!

I reach out to smooth his skin and caress him a little.

Wolf looks at me with his worried gaze. I smile at him.

"Wolf, it´s really alright. We will get Murata. if you want to we can get Günther too. Maybe he knows something. But I really do feel fine. More than fine actually... with you next to me".

I give his tummy a little kiss through his clothes.

A little smile appears. Sadly, it disappears as soon as it came.

I sigh again.

Wolf is silent for another moment.

"When did you transform? I mean, why?", he asks.

Oh shit! And now? What could I say? He Wolf, I saw you training with your men and the fear, that you could be hurt, did the trick? And now I can´t turn back, but really... it´s not your fault?

Well he saw me running to him like that and screaming stop. Oh god!

"Yuuri?", he asks.

His fiery gaze is completely determined. In know situations like this. He will wait until he gets his answer. I moan in distress.

And now?

"I... I saw you training your men", I say.

I don´t know how to continue.

"And then?", he asks.

"They attacked you", I whisper.

"Yeah, I commanded them to", he responds, "And then?".

"I didn´t like them attacking you", my voice is almost not audible anymore.

"You didn´t like them attacking me?", he asks.

"Yeah", I confirm.

"So you transformed?", he inquires - completely disbelieving.

"Yeah, sort of. I´m sorry, Wolf! I know it´s ridiculous!", I speak as fast as I can.

"It is indeed! Wimp, I just showed them a new technique! That´s my work!", he screams now.

Wolf pushes me off his lap. I sit up to look him in the eyes.

"I know, Wolf. I know! But just the thought, that they could hurt you", I whisper.

He shoots me death glares. I shiver a little.

"They couldn´t hurt me and they wouldn´t!", he yells.

"I know, Wolf! It just happened, alright? I didn´t want to. I just wanted it to stop".

"So you run like that to me and stop me? Wimp, you are a king!".

I get a little angry now too.

I shiver in fear of him though. His fire radiates and makes it kind of hard to breathe next to him. It could get dangerous really soon.

"And you are my fiance! A future king! You shouldn´t do dangerous stuff!", I shout back though.

I´m enraged. Rage and fear and something indescribable blubber in my stomach. It doesn´t feel normal. I wouldn´t get this mad normally! Something does feel odd about my body.

"Yuuri! Even if I should ever be your prince consort, I will always be responsible for your safety! I will...", he stops his talk midway, looking at me with a nervous gaze.

"Yuuri, calm yourself", he says - suddenly calm himself.

I shiver.

"Yuuri, you have to control your power or you will blow us all up!", he begs.

My whole body is trembling.

The door is opened all of a sudden. My gaze shifts to see the potential threat. Conrad, Gisela, Günther and Murata are there. They are looking at me with wide opened eyes. Murata escapes his frozen state first.

I tremble even more.

"Shibuya, calm yourself, now!", Murata commands me.

I bite my lips and try to calm, but to no avail.

"Lord von Bielefeld, soothe him", Murata says to Wolf.

"I don´t know...", Wolf starts, but gets interrupted by Murata.

"Now!".

Wolfs hand reaches out to me and caresses my cheek. My whole body is still trembling and I feel an enormous energy next to the thousand emotions, that captivate me, in my stomach. But I lean into his hand.

He pulls me close and hugs me. He caresses my hair and whispers soothing words into my ear. I can´t really understand him, too concentrated to hold the power together in my stomach and to not let it go.

After a few minutes my trembling gets less. I press Wolf against my body and hold him as close as I can. His fragrance calms me little by little.

I take deep breathes. Wolf holds me.

The trembling stops. The power inside me isn´t furious anymore. it´s alright again.

After a few extra moments, I kiss Wolfs neck once and separate myself from him.

I turn to look at Murata and the others again.

Only Murata is still standing there though.

"I send them away", he says.

I nod.

"Do you have yourself under control again?", he asks.

How can he be this calm?

I nod again.

"Good, we need to improve your self control over your magic", Murata tells me.

"I think, that´s obvious", I answer.

Wolf is still completely quiet.

"I suppose it is", Murata says with a little smirk.

"Why?", Wolf asks finally. His voice is almost not audible.

"Shibuya finally merged with his other self", he says calmly.

`WHAT?`, I think.

"WHAT`", Wolf yells.

"It is, what it is", says Murata. Way too calm for this situation.

Oh god, and now?

What a mess!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would really like to hear your thoughts again! It´s nice getting some feedback!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - royal bedroom~~~

"I did merge with my other self?", I ask.

I can´t believe it. Really. This is ridiculous.

Murata shrugs his shoulders.

"Yup!", he says.

Wow. This man is really despicable! I almost did blow up the castle. I had, if Wolf hadn´t calmed me!

My gaze wanders to Wolf.

His eyes are wide open, same with his mouth. He is completely shocked. I´m too, though. But it looks really cute, too...

I really want to push him down right now...

"What will happen now?", Wolf asks.

He looks to Murata, waiting for an answer.

I don´t like him watching another...

I grab his hand, caress his fingers.

Wolf gaze switches to me again.

There! That´s much better!

"Well, I don´t really know. Most likely he will stay in this kind of state for now. Maybe he can learn later how to control his appearance. More important is, that he learns to control his magic. Until now, his other self protected him and took over, when he had intense emotions. Now he has to deal with them himself".

Okay, that was interesting. I listen intently, but don´t take my gaze of Wolf.

"He has to learn to control his magic", Wolf whispers.

He looks so cute. I would love to kiss him right now. He needs to focus on me. Only me...

I close in to him.

Wolf watches me with big eyes.

I cuddle him and let out a quiet moan.

"What´s wrong with him?", Wolf asks - his voice sounds alarmed.

There is silence for a moment.

I start kissing Wolfs neck. Wolf doesn´t react much. It´s disappointing. I pout.

He only needs to focus on me, god dammed!

I start sucking on his neck. Wolf tries to push me away, but I give it my all to not lose skin contact.

"Maybe, he hit his puberty?", Murata says - half asking, "That would make sense. It would explain, why he changed and why he started showing interest in love. It would even explain, why he has troubles controlling his emotions".

Not that interesting anymore. This pale skin in front of me is much more exciting! I bite Wolf a little. He still diverts his attention.

"Puberty?", he asks?

His voice sounds a little unsure and sad.

"It´s possible, even though I´m not sure", Murata says.

He really gets on my nerves!

"Murata, leave!", I command.

"Should I?", he asks - definitely his pervy voice.

I growl.

"Yes!", I confirm.

I shower Wolfs neck with kisses again.

"Alright then", Murata says.

Silence for a moment.

"Wait!", shouts Wolf.

He still tries to push me away.

"What should I do with him?", Wolf inquires.

"Just don´t make him angry. We will start the training tomorrow", Murata says.

The door finally closes.

I push Wolf down. He looks up to me. I smirk.

He shivers a little.

"Wolf", I whisper, before I lick my lips.

"Yuuri, didn´t you listen? This is all because you are in puberty!", Wolf says frustrated.

I sigh.

"Don´t care", I answer.

I kiss him on the lips. He doesn´t react. I growl.

How very vexing!

I lick his lips, asking for entry.

He doesn´t let me.

I bite his lower lips.

He moans.

I smirk and take the opportunity. I kiss him fully. It takes another moment, before he answers my kiss with his usual passion.

God I love this!

We kiss wildly. He moans. I let my hands wander on his chest. He doesn´t complain now.

My hand wanders downwards and reaches his lower regions. Wolf freezes. I kiss him again to relax him. My hand slides under his shirt. I explore his stomach and chest. Everywhere my hand touches, his muscle start to tense. I love it!

He moans.

I end our kiss and look at him. His hair is disheveled, his lips red from our kissing, he even blushed. It´s a really lovely and sexy sight at the same time. Too good to be true.

"Yuuri", he sighs my name.

I can´t contain another smirk.

This boy is so sexy!

I open his shirt.

Wolfs eyes, moments before clouded with excitement and lust, now open in shock.

I give him a short kiss to relax him and start kissing his chest. His skin is so perfect, really. I never saw anything like it anywhere else.

Wolf moans under me.

Exactly like I want him. He claws my hair. Exciting!

After exploring his chest for quite some time, my fingers make their way downwards.

Just as I´m about to reach my destination a hand catches mine.

"Yuuri, stop!", Wolf whispers - still panting.

I look at him - disappointed beyond belief.

"Yuuri, we should stop now", Wolf makes his point sure.

I pout.

"Why?".

"Because you aren´t yourself right now", Wolf exclaims.

I feel some anger again.

"Why? Because I merged? I´m still me!", I hiss.

Wolf shivers a little.

"Yuuri, you are nothing like you", he says.

"What do you even mean?", I answer- nearly yelling.

Yeah! Definitely angry!

"You aren´t like that. Normally you are calm and composed. You never touch me, you never even acknowledge me. Hell, this is all because of your puberty!", he shouts.

I don´t even know what to say. I´m so god dammed angry!

"You don´t like me like this or what?", I provoke him.

"Shinou, Yuuri! I love you, you wimp! But that isn´t what this is about. Cause you don´t love me. It´s all because hormones cloud your brain!", he spits out.

"You are the idiot here! That´s not true at all", I answer.

"Are you sure?", he asks.

Suddenly he sounds anxious again.

"Yes, of course!", I say, "You little Wimp!".

"Really?", he asks.

I nod and smile at him.

A few moments he doesn´t react. Then he smiles back.

I give him a chaste kiss. He reciprocates it.

Wolf sighs. I give him my most lovely smile.

"I should go talk with the others regarding your training", Wolf says.

I pout again.

He smiles and gives me another kiss.

Then he gets up. I admire his bare chest for another moment, before he makes his attire proper again. I sigh a little disappointed.

Wolf goes to the door.

"I will be back soon", he says and smiles at me.

"I can´t wait!", I say and wink at him.

Wolf blushes.

"Me too!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really appreciated your feedback! Thank you so much! Would like to hear more from you guys! ;) See you soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Wolfram POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - next day~~~

I make my way through the castle. Actually I´m aimless. I just don´t know, what to do with myself right now. I couldn´t sleep well tonight. The sun hasn´t even risen yet, but I couldn´t stay quiet anymore. Yuuri did still sleep, when I got up and left the room.

I had to go... I just needed some space to think.

Yuuris transformation is completely insane! Actually all of this is! Just absurd...

We had a long talk yesterday. Aniue, Weller, the Sage, Günther, Gisela and I.

Gisela agreed with the theory of the Sage. Which means... Yuuri is probably in puberty. Well it makes sense to some degree. It explains his merging with his other half, his problems with his self control and his emotions running wild. We can´t be sure, what is happening with him right now. But all body scans Gisela did yesterday, were perfectly fine.

I sigh.

We don´t even know how long it will last. Yuuri needs to get his self control back or we will all be doomed. It was already really dangerous, when I did go through my puberty. But my power isn´t nearly as strong as Yuuris. Shinou! My puberty extended over more than a decade. How long will Yuuris be?

Oh my...

Some maids whisper to each other, while I pass them. They probably sensed, that something is going on. The atmosphere in the castle is kind of gloomy.

We decided yesterday, that Yuuri has to train his self control. We want Günther to take up that part. We will see, how it goes. Actually we will have to see, how all of this goes.

With puberty, everything is possible. Maybe he will even hate me today or in a week. Who knows.

This thought alone lets pain shoot through my veins. All of this is very vexing...

I don´t know, what will happen. And the most hurtful thought is, that maybe everything, that happened in the last few weeks wasn´t real. Maybe he doesn´t want me - but anybody. Maybe he is just interested in love, not in love with me. How do I know, what is real? I can´t be sure.

I can feel pure fear in my tummy. Why is it never easy with him? I thought finally... we...

I hold back my tears. I don´t need more gossip around.

"Wolf!", I hear him scream.

Yuuri runs towards me.

He found me, I guess. I take a deep breath to calm down a little. He throws himself in my arms. I hold him instinctively.

"Wolf, where were you?", he asks - kind of upset.

I enjoy his warm body against mine for a moment, before I brave myself to everything that might come.

"I just wandered around a little", I answer him.

Yuuri doesn´t let me go. He even pulls me a little closer.

"Why?", he inquires.

Cause I needed to be alone for a while and think all of this through...

"Just a morning walk", I say.

Yuuri lets me go and scans my facial expression with dark snake eyes.

"You never do that!".

His voice sounds kind of scary.

I don´t know what to answer.

"Wolfram, you better be faithful to me!" , Yuuri snarls.

What?

"Of course, I´m faithful to you!", I say, utterly displeased, that he may think otherwise.

Yuuris expression softens. He smiles at me.

"Excellent!", he purrs.

He comes closer again, gives me a soft kiss on my lips. I love this. I wish, we could be like this for the rest of our days, just kissing and hugging. But I don´t even know, if any of this is true.

Yuuri kisses my neck. He seems to like doing that a lot. I saw in the mirror earlier today, that he gave me a love bite yesterday... marking me as his...

How beautiful would that be...

But all I can do is hope, that anything of this will stay. Who knows, what happens, when he sees some beautiful girls. He will probably leave me as soon as possible.

I try to swallow my sorrow. But... no chance.

Yuuri kisses me again. I respond to his kiss - desperate to make him mine. I need him! I can´t let him go! Never!

He moans. After kissing for quite some while, he pushes me away a little to look at my face.

"That was hot, Wolf!", he says, licking his lips.

I can´t suppress a half desperate laugh.

"It was", I whisper.

Yuuri looks at me. His expressions seems displeased again. I shouldn´t make him angry. Who knows, what he will do then. I try to smile at him. Guessing from his reaction, I succeed.

"Daddy! Papa!", I hear Greta shout.

She runs to us and Yuuri hugs her.

Greta! I need to protect her. It doesn´t matter what happens to me, but I can´t endanger her. And Yuuri is dangerous right now. The two of them whisper with each other and exchange smiles.

There is no way that taking her away, wouldn´t make him mad.

"Let´s go eat breakfast!", Greta says.

Yuuri agrees with her. He takes my hand and pulls me with him.

The others have already taken their places. Seems like I wandered around for quite some time. Weller stops me with a hand on my arm. His gaze asks me, if everything went alright this night. It did. Yuuri was already asleep, when I came back from our discussion. I just give him assuring nod and take my seat at Yuuris side.

I feel some gazes upon me. I look up. Yuuri is staring at me with an expression, that tells me, that he is about to explode. Angry. Definitely!

What countermeasures are there?

I try to smile at him.

One of his eye brows shoots up. Distrust.

I put my hand on his, giving him an assuring nudge. It seems to calm him. I don´t know, what is wrong with him, but this seems to help. His attention turns to the others.

"Heika! Your humble servant will start your training today. We will begin after you finished your breakfast. It is an honour to teach you about magic...", Günter starts his monologue.

Yuuris gaze lands on me again.

"What about Wolf?", he asks.

Me? Silence everywhere. All gazes are on me. I sigh.

"I will train my soldiers today", I respond.

Yuuris expression changes again.

"No!", he commands.

Shocked faces everywhere. More silence.

"Why?", I ask. I need to control myself. I´m pissed off at his behavior.

"Cause I always want you in seeing distance", Yuuri responds.

There is no softness in his demeanor. It is a command - a royal command.

"Heika, I don´t think, that this will be necessary", says Weller.

Yuuris gaze could kill as he lands on Weller. With his snake eyes, it´s really scary.

"It is necessary!", he says - omitting the aura of his other side.

This can´t be happening! is he completely insane now?

Günther seems to want to say something, but I speak earlier.

"Yuuri, that is unrealistic. I can´t always be near you. I have my soldiers to train and other duties for Shin Makoku and Bielefeld".

"Stop all of them, then!", he says.

His gaze and demeanor are ice cold.

Definitely insane! This isn´t funny anymore!

"Did you hurt your head or something? I can´t just leave my duties!", I yell.

I hear my name from different mouths, reprimanding my behavior. I don´t care! This is ridiculous!

"I want you always next to me!", Yuuri screams back, "I don´t want you doing dangerous stuff! And I don´t want you going to other men!".

I´m more than shocked.

"Are you insane?", I scream.

He just insulted all I stand for.

"I´m not!", he screams back.

He omits power again, glowing blue. It hits me like a force. I can´t move, almost can´t breathe. He is too strong. No one does anything. They have to feel the same as me right now. Unable to move.

"Control yourself, Yuuri!", I demand.

His breathing is haggard. His eyes shoot daggers at me.

He pouts. His power still takes my breath away.

"Control your power right now, you wimp! Your daughter is in this room", I yell.

Yuuris gaze moves to Greta right away. No one of us can move. We can´t get her to safety.

"Papa!", she says - putting on a brave smile for him. It must hurt. Every word I say, does hurt. I almost can´t breathe.

Yuuri takes multiple deep breathes. I can move a little now. I put my hand on his. Still no movements from anyone else.

"You are doing good. Pull your power back inside!", I say.

Yuuri looks at me again - desperate to stop himself. it seems like he assessed the danger now.

"How?", he asks.

"Imagine your power around you. Give it a colour".

Yuuri is silent for some moments. Desperation spreads through my entire being. If he can´t control this...

"And now?", he asks.

"Imagine pulling the power inside of you again. Your body is its container. It needs to go back!", I speak through gritted teeth. Talking is so hard right now.

It takes a few more minutes, but suddenly I feel the force pulling away and can breathe again.

Yuuri pants. It was hard for him.

"You did good!", I praise him.

But Yuuri only seems to blame himself.

"Get Greta out of here!", I command.

Günther and Gwendal comply and take Greta with them. Weller, the Sage and I stay back.

Silence again.

"Yuuri", I whisper.

Tears roll down his face.

"I´m so sorry!", he sobs.

My heart breaks at this sight. My lovely fiance...

"I´m so... sorry,.. Wolf", he whispers, interrupted by more sobs.

I pull him close to me.

"I know", I say, before hugging him close.

Yuuri sobs more.

Weller and Murata look at us.

"It´s alright, you can leave. I think, we passed the danger", I say.

Both of them nod, but do not move.

"Leave please, I need to calm him", I demand.

"We need to do something about this soon!", the Sage says.

I nod.

I hush for Yuuri to stop crying, but he sobs even harder.

Weller doesn´t want to go. I can understand. I would never leave Yuuri like this either. But I think, Yuuri does need rest the most right now.

Weller looks at me - concerned.

"Just go. I will take care of him!", I say.

He seems unsure.

"Go!", I command.

Weller nods.

Yuuri has sooked my shirt meanwhile. He still sobs. His fingers claw my shirt. I hush Yuuri again, press a little kiss against his long hair.

"It´s alright, Yuuri!", I whisper.

Yuuri pulls me even closer. It hurts, but I don´t say anything.

Some moments pass.

"Wolf, love you", he says under his breath.

My hearts cramps hurtful.

If I could only believe these words...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I want to thank you for your feedback again. Would love to hear more from you! The next update could take a few days more. I have an exam upcoming next week, so I need to focus on it right now. But I will definitely write as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy this! ;) See you soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - a few days later~~~

Wolf and I are in bed. He sleeps, snores a little. I am in his arms, cuddling him. Wolf is my only anchor right now.

To be honest, I´m scared of myself right now. Most of the time, I can´t even think. Peace I can only find in Wolfs arms. My emotions run crazy. In one moment I´m calm, in the next I almost blow up the castle. They won´t let me near Greta. They planed, that she would go with Cheri-Sama tomorrow to accompany her to her next cruise. I want to see Greta so much. But I can´t hurt her! I´m so troubled.

They put all festivities like balls and stuff like that on hold. Greta was so disappointed, that she couldn´t wear her new dress. At least, that´s what Wolf told me. She will take her dress with her to the cruise.

Murata and Wolf took on my training. Murata to teach me and Wolf to calm me, if something goes wrong. But how wrong is that? I endanger the person, I love, most of the time. But I can´t let him out of my view too. When I can´t see him, I go crazy. Thoughts about Wolf and other men or Wolf getting hurt go around in my mind constantly and I can´t focus on anything.

So he has to be with me in a way. And Wolf doesn´t seem to be even a little bit happy, to be around me. He doesn´t seem scared, but...

Wolf doesn´t smile anymore. And with every day, that passes, the sorrow about that digs deeper into my heart.

I´m supposed to make him happy. I´m his fiance! I can´t even do that! I don´t make him happy.

A tear streams down my face.

I´m annoyed. I don´t want to cry! Not again! This so fucking annoying!

I hold back sobs with all self control, I still have left.

All of this exhausting. I want to go home. I want to go to Mum. I want to be cared for like a child, hearing everything will be good again. But I can´t even have that.

My body has changed. My soul has changed. I don´t look anything like before. My hair, my eyes. I even grew a few more centimeters.

I don´t even know if my parents would recognize me.

And if I did go, I would endanger them, like I do with him.

I cuddle closer to Wolf, cramp my fingers into his nightgown.

He can never leave me! Never! I would die. And probably take all around me with me.

I can feel Wolfs chest go up and down with his breath.

I can´t let him go. But I can´t make him happy either.

I always thought, he would be happy, if I let him kiss me. But he isn´t. Every time I kiss him, he looks hurt. As if I did something wrong.

I just... don´t know... what to do anymore.

What to do?

What to do?

The tears won´t stop, but I don´t let a sound out.

Something touches my head. It moves.

...Ah Wolfs hand.

I lean in to his touch.

"You okay, Yuuri?", he asks.

His voice is raspy from his sleep.

I tremble a little.

Did I wake him?

I try nodding my head. My voice would betray me.

Wolf kisses my head and caresses my hair. He makes some hush noises again. Okay he definitely knows, I´m crying.

I can´t hold back, have no self control left. I sob hysterically. He holds me close. His body temperature rises a little. It´s so natural for him. But it comforts me. His little whispers, his smell, his warmth.

"Wolf, I´m sorry, that I´m such a failure as a fiance!", I whisper.

My voice sound weird, probably from all the crying.

He hushes me again. He taps my back softly.

"Yuuri, you are not a failure. This will pass. You will see. Soon everything will go back to how it was before".

He sounds confident, but sad.

Doesn´t he want things to go back anymore? Has he had enough of me at least?

"Wolf, I´m so sorry for all I´ve done to you!", I whisper.

I turn my head, so I can look at his face - his beautiful face, which is marked with dark circles under his eyes. This time is not at all easy for him.

His expression is calm, but again kind of guarded.

"I know, Yuuri", he says.

It doesn´t sound honest.

I don´t know what to do.

I give his chest a kiss and press my body even closer to his. My knuckles are white, cause I hold his clothes with too much strength. He doesn´t complain.

It´s lonely. Like he doesn´t tell me the truth anymore. I always counted on him for that. To tell me my mistakes, to give me feedback, to help me change.

He almost completely stopped talking.

I don´t know, which of our transformations is scarier. The calm, unfazed Wolfram or the impulsive, out of control Yuuri. It´s as if we changed place.

I want all of this to stop. I want myself back on track again. I need to work hard and give it my all. I am a king after all. I need to hurry up and graduate from being a mess. It is my responsibility. And it is, what I own to Wolf. He deserves much better than me. But if he gives me a chance, I will create a much better me, which will be able to please him.

Wolf still caresses my hair.

"Sleep Yuuri".

I don´t cry anymore. Don´t know when it stopped either.

Wolf starts humming a song. His voice is beautiful. It calms me.

Tomorrow I will give it my best, now I need to sleep.

I listen to him till I fall asleep.

My little angel.

 **Wolfram POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - a few days later~~~

I´m training my soldiers right now. Yuuri sits to us close in the shadow of a tall tree. He observes my every movement. He made some development in the last days. His self control is slowly getting better. He seems to be a little more stable. At least he doesn´t let his power flow out anymore. He tried again to stop me from training, but I simply ignored him, so he followed me here. He really doesn´t let my out of his view. His persistency is kind of amazing, actually.

I flash him a small gaze. Yuuri smiles at me happily.

Woah... this still gives my legs the consistency of pudding.

I turn around fast and concentrate on the training again. We are almost done.

"Run twenty rounds, then you can go back to your quarters", I tell them.

They nod.

I make my way to Yuuri and sit down next him.

His smile is really amazing. As soon as I sit down, he hugs me from behind and pulls me on his lap.

I sigh.

"Yuuri, this is pretty inappropriate".

"I like it a lot though", he responds.

Yuuri kisses my neck. The butterflies in my tummy dance, although it pains me at the same time.

This should be the happiest time of all. Yuuri finally accepted me. We kiss and we cuddle. But why has there always have to be this fear, that all of this will go away, as soon as he meets some pretty girl or gets out of puberty?

I´m already annoyed to be scared all the time. But what can I do? Yuuri means so much to me. I can´t cry right now. My soldiers are near. Not like they didn´t see us like this before. Yuuri always follows me around since his merging. And he often cuddles me in public. It´s so inappropriate, but he doesn´t let anything stop him and I´m still scared to make him mad.

His hands caress my stomach. He is more gentle, than I ever believed him capable of. I lean my head against his, cheek on cheek. I can smell him. So nice.

"Wolf, my graduation will be tomorrow", he whispers.

I don´t know what to say.

It´s dangerous going back, because he could hurt his family. In addition to that, his body changed so much. How could we hide it?

"Yuuri...", I sigh.

He pulls me a little closer.

"I know... But I really would like to do that. You know, it will my last graduation on Earth. It will be like a good bye", he says softly.

"Last graduation?", I ask.

So that means... he doesn´t want to go to this higher school?

"Yeah, I will live permanently in Shin Makoku with you and Greta from now on".

My heart misses a beat. What?

I can feel him shrug a little, when he mentions Greta. He misses her. She´s been gone off with Mother two weeks already. Well, we both miss her.

"You won´t go back?", I ask with an all too quiet voice, so unsure of everything.

"I will sometimes go to visit my parents, but that will be it. I decided to take on my role as king. And as your fiance".

I shiver a little at that, don´t know what I´m feeling right now. There is too much inside me.

"Role?", I whisper.

"Ah... no... not like that, Wolf. I love you! I want to be your fiance! And I will stay with you, because I want to".

I waited so long for this. Even though my soldiers are still running near us, tears fall on my cheek. I turn to Yuuri to hide them. He hides me at his chest. He caresses my hair. My heart beats like crazy.

I feel so happy and desperate at the same time. When I could only believe this to be the absolute truth!

"Wolf, do you believe me?", he asks.

I don´t know, what to say again.

"Why?", I inquire.

"Because you don´t seem too happy. Is this not what you wanted?".

Of course it is. I cry even harder.

"It is", I say with a raspy voice, "I love you so much, Yuuri".

Yuuri squuezes me close. I take a look at his face. He seems to be genuinely happy.

"You said it!", he says beaming with delight.

"But you knew, right? And I did say it before".

He is quiet for a moment, just watching my face happily.

"You did. But you don´t seem to be happy with me in the last few days", he says.

Did my desperation show that much?

"Yuuri, you know, that I always want to be with you".

A slow smile lightens up his face.

"Me too", he says.

Yuuri kisses me gently.

My heart glows with happiness...

but there is still some darkness left.

When we stop kissing, the soldiers are already gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As promised the next chapter as soon as I could write it. ;) As always I would really appreciate your feedback. It´s so nice to see your reactions! See you soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Earth - Yuuris bedroom~~~

I don´t know how I did it, but I talked Wolf into attending my graduation with me, which is why we are back on Earth now. Wolf is helping my mother prepare dinner right now, so I have some time for myself.

When we got here, only mum was there. She stormed into the bathroom right away... as always. She greeted Wolf as enthusiastic as always.

As soon as she saw me though, she stilled though.

Turning to Wolf immediately, she inquired, what had happened to me.

Well to be honest, this kind of pissed me off. She could ask me at least, you know.

Wolf explained in short words about my puberty and merging with my other side.

For a few moments she stayed still, watching my every movement, checking my transformations.

I stood as still as I could.

And suddenly she just nodded.

"Yuuchan, long hair looks so cool on you! I told you so!", is all she had to say.

I could have been disappointed by that, but instead I just felt so much relief. I took her into my arms. Still feeling awkward. But it was good. After changing clothes, Wolf did go downstairs to help her and I did go to my bedroom.

Finally being on Earth again also means, that this is my first choice at connecting to the world wide web again and doing some... recherché.

After finally clearing some things with Wolf, I could get a shot at some loving interaction soon. So I have to prepare. I don´t know a thing about love between men to be honest. But I should know for Wolfs sake.

I start the computer and enter the password. While I open the browser I listen for every little sound. I don´t even know what to search for...

Something like: Love between men?

I enter the words.

A lot of sides pop up. I click on some of them. Some orientated on helping people... some designated for kinky stuff... some full of stories and videos...

Woah...

I read a few here, a few there. I even watch a video, of course muting the sound beforehand. Always listening for even the smallest sound outside the door.

What I see, seems to hurt a lot. Don´t know, if that´s the way it should be. I don´t want to hurt Wolf and I don´t really want to get hurt by him. But there is no way, it only hurts right? People have to enjoy it too, otherwise they wouldn´t do it right? And the other stuff isn´t that plausible to me too. I mean, that wouldn´t taste good.. right? It couldn´t, right?

Well only touching should be okay, though...

But really... none of this seems that much arousing to me...

Would it be different with Wolf? I try imagining Wolf in the position of the boy in the video.

...

Woah... okay... that would be an absolutely different story...

I would love to know, which expressions he would make... or what sounds...

Would he sweat too? Wolf almost never sweats. Well I guess he can control his bodies core temperature. But would he lose control with me? Would he even let me do any of this? Touching? Feeling? Tasting?

My blood makes it way downstairs.

I want to know... I want to know so much!

... Maybe I should try...

"Yuuchan, dinner is ready!", I hear my mum shout and almost get a heart attack, cleaning my browser history and shutting down the computer as soon as possible.

My heart still beats fast, when I make my way downstairs.

Wolf smiles, when he catches m gaze.

Yep... it would definitely be different with Wolf!

I´m pretty sure.

Maybe I should take it so the test soon, if he allows me too. I want too pretty much...

 **Wolfram POV**

~~~Earth - Yuuris bedroom~~~

I can´t believe, that I agreed to take this risk. I don´t even know how he talked me into really letting him go to his graduation. I must have gone insane to allow this...

Really...

So here we are again on Earth. Yuuri is taking a shower right now. Tomorrow will be his graduation. Mama-San greeted me as enthusiastic as always. She is such a cute lady. Of course she asked about Yuuris transformation, but she wasn´t nearly as shocked as I imagined her to be. Really understanding, too.

Well Yuuri was a little more awkward than usual around her though. He even initiated a hug with her himself. Well, it´s odd to watch it. He never did that before as far as I know. Really odd...

Yuuri enters the room. He didn´t bother to dry his hair... or his upper body. He doesn´t wear a shirt. I can´t take my eyes off of him. Well... he is handsome.

I feel my blood rush to my cheeks. I should concentrate on other things right now... like how I should control him, how I can prevent any disasters. But... my mind is blank.

Yuuri is so sexy. Water drops flow down his muscular chest, rolling down... and down... and stop at the towel hiding his private parts. I can´t take my gaze away from there.

I hear him snicker and look up to his face. Yuuri smirks at me and winks. My heart beats way too fast. Shinou, this man!

Yuuri licks his lips. My eyes are fixed on his gorgeous mouth. I want to kiss him badly, feel kind of like I´m in a hypnotic state. All my attention belongs to him.

He makes a few steps in my direction. My pulse is racing.

"Wolf, you are so cute...", he whispers and closes in to me. My eyes are only half open now.

One Centimeter before my lips he stops. I can´t breathe.

"What do you want, Wolf?", he asks, his smirk evident in his voice.

I move forward, but he reacts and moves backward.

I pout.

"You are so cute", he snickers.

I want to kiss him!

"Please Yuuri?", I ask.

He evades me again as I try to come closer.

"What do you want, Wolf?", he asks.

This wimp! Desire clouds all my thoughts.

"Kiss me", I whisper.

"Gosh Wolf, what are you doing to me?", he says.

I to him? Really funny...

He closes in and his lips touch mine gently. I close my eyes, ready to feel all of him.

But he pulls back again.

I open my eyes again, look at his face.

He smirks. Why does he have to be this sexy?

"What now, Wolf?".

Should we really play this game? There is so much we should be thinking about right now. So much to talk about, but...

This is what I dreamt about for years. Yuuri being together with me, doing everything I want him to. Not because I force him, but out of his own will.

Amazing...

At least for this moment.

"Give me a real kiss!", I demand.

"Your wish is my command!", he whispers.

Yuuri winks at me before he closes in again, giving me a kiss full of desire this time.

I wished so long for him to want me... physically.

I give up. I want him so much. No matter, what will happen later, I want him so bad. Even if he is going to leave me as soon as he finds a matching girl, even if he does all of this because of his puberty... even if he doesn´t really love me, I can´t stay away from him. I want to be with him too much. I would live to regret it, if I never took the chance to touch him as much as I want.

Yuuris tongue enters my mouth. I caress his with my own. We play catch. Yuuri always chasing me. He gives me all in this moment. I end the kiss and bury my face on his neck, giving him little kisses here and there.

Yuuri growls with a deep voice. I meowl.

He pushes me backwards, till I reach the bed. He pushes me backward. I fall on the bed, can´t breathe for a moment, because I´m too shocked by his aggressiveness.

Yuuri pushes himself above me. He looks down to me. Our eyes meet. His obsidian eyes glow with desire. I´m certain mine do the same.

A few water droplets rain down on me.

He laughs quietly, when he sees them. Yuuri lowers his body, so I can feel his body against mine, before he starts to lick the water droplets from my neck. I shiver with his touch.

I can smell his shampoo... so nice. Not to sweet and not to bitter. I just want to eat him up.

Yuuri keeps kissing my neck.

His hands shake, when he pulls up my shirt to reveal my upper body. His fingers tremble before he puts them on my stomach. He draws little circles on my skin. I almost can´t breathe. Every cell is desperately waiting to be touched. My muscles tense as soon as the touches them.

I put my hand on his chest. He shivers as soon as I touch him. My fingers follow the traces of the water droplets, that ran down his body previously.

Yuuri moans softly. I give him a little triumphant smile, while gazing directly into his eyes. He kisses me again. His hands in my hair, holding me close. Kind of desperate.

When he stops, his eyes search my gaze again. Yuuri doesn´t let my gaze leave his, when his hand slowly wanders down my chest, down my stomach. Just before he goes even more down, he stops and searches my gaze for any signs to stop.

He won´t find them.

Yuuris hand disappears in my pants, caresses my hip bone softly. Gaze fixed on his task.

I gasp.

His eyes shoot up to my face... alarmed.

I breathe slowly, giving him an encouraging nod.

Yuuri smiles slightly and bites his lips, before his fingers pull my pants down.

I blush furiously. This is so...embarrassing!

He stares, doesn´t do anything else. My heartbeat gets even hastier. Does it disgust him? Oh Shinou, please don´t!

Yuuris fingers tremble for a moment. He still doesn´t react much.

My heart stops for one or two beats...

Then he leans down to kiss my stomach. He lays down on his side on my right side, supporting his weight on his left arm, while pushing his upper body up, hovering half above me. His fingers move to my thighs.

"So beautiful...", he whispers.

My heart stops again.

I can´t help the relief, that floods my entire being.

I´m not disgusting to him. Oh Shinou, thank you!

My skin burns wherever his fingers touch me.

Moans escape me unwillingly. He smirks at me, kisses my stomach a second time. His caresses on my thighs move closes to the middle. Every movement away again tortures me. I want to feel him so much! Oh please, Yuuri...

Another circle towards our goal... and away again... closer... further... even closer... further... even close... further... he stops for a short moment, kisses my neck, before his fingers get closer again... come closer and closer until they reach.

I gasp loudly.

Yuuri touches me. How many times did I imagine this? And how is it even possible, that it feels so much better than my imagination?

Yuuris breath is stumbling. His fingers move up and down my length. Millions of lights explode before my closed eyes. So good...

He explores me. His fingers moving, touching every millimeter.

I can´t think... can´t move... can´t breathe.

So good.

He moves... explores... touches... feels...

Breathes on my stomach, kisses on my hip bones, whispers of my name and again and again sensations I never felt in this intensity or even close...

Up... down... up... down...

All of my muscles tense... the sensations too much to longer hold out... the sweet promise of salvation. I cry in a high voice, before my whole being explodes...

...

For a few moments, I can´t remember where I am or who I am.

When I finally open my eyes, I look into obsidian eyes, watching me with a loving smile. I can´t help but reciprocate it.

"Wolf, you are so cute", Yuuri whispers.

I smile at him.

He kisses my lips.

"So freaking cute!", he exclaims and lets out a playful sigh.

I chuckle.

He gives me another loving smile and kisses me again softly.

I kiss his cheek.

Yuuri moves to stand up, I move to hold him down.

Yuuris gaze wanders to my face.

"Wolf, I just want to get some tissues", he says gently.

How embarrassing!

I feel my blood rush to my face again.

Yuuri snickers.

"You are so cute, when you are embarrassed".

I growl displeased.

Yuuri moves again to get some tissues.

But wait... he... didn´t... I have to do something for him too!

"Wait Yuuri!", I exclaim.

"Hmmh?", he asks absentminded, before he focuses on me.

Then slightly alerted: "What´s wrong, Wolf?".

I don´t know if it´s even possible, but I think I´m getting even more red in the face.

"You didn´t...", I whisper.

Yuuri blushes furiously now.

"No, I... I did", he mumbles.

I almost can´t hear him say it.

"What?", I ask, don´t understanding his meaning.

"I did", Yuuri says, now his voice a little louder.

"What?", I ask, now confused.

"You were just... too cute", he whispers, deep red and avoiding my gaze.

I was too cute?...

Oh!

Wow!

I give him my deepest felt smile.

"I take that as a compliment", I whisper.

Yuuri still avoids my gaze.

"You should, my little wimp!", I say - feeling like I could fly.

"I´m not a wimp", he says with his most wimpy voice.

"You are my wimp, though", I tease him.

His eyes meet mine.

"I suppose I am", he whispers.

"Yes you are!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for taking longer this time to upload. I put in some effort to give you a longer chapter for an apology. ;) My exams are finally over, so I will probably post more frequently again. I would really love to hear from you! Please review and share your thoughts with me. ;) See you soon!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Earth - Yuuris school~~~

Please, could someone remind me, why I wanted to come here again? Well, I suppose I wanted to end my school life properly, but this...

Well this is nothing like a proper ending...

Everywhere I go, people point their fingers at me and start whispering. Almost no one is looking me in the eyes. They seem to avoid my gaze. A few smile at me, but no one talks to the new outcast.

It´s a complete different story with Wolf though. Everyone is staring at him. Okay, he is a flawless beauty. I acknowledge that. I do... but... god dammed, he is mine! And they all know! That is even the reason, they all ignore my existence. Isn´t that kind of mean? I´m dead to them, because I´m supposedly gay and even though he is my partner in crime, they all are gawking at him. Such nonsense!

Oh now, some point towards my hair. Yes, yes, it´s grown since the merging. It must be strange to them. There is no way, it could grow that much in this little time in normal circumstances.

Woah... why are they all staring at him!

I don´t want them to look at him. Wolf belongs to me... and only me!

Gosh, I give up! I don´t care anymore. I get closer to Wolf and take his hand. His skin is so soft. Wolfs eyes are wide open, when he gazes at me.

"Yuuri?", he asks with a soft voice.

My heart flutters a little, when I look into his eyes. So green...

I want to kiss him right now. I bring my face closer to his. Wolf reacts and moistens his lips. Our faces get closer and closer.

I stop when I hear the noises of excitement and shock around us. Whisper... whisper... everywhere. Some squeals of girls to our right. This is so creepy and weird.

I know, I shouldn´t care. But I can´t get out of my skin. And well, my skin glows a little blue.

Wolf looks kind of disappointed and scared.

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself.

I smile at him and close in on his ear.

There is a light shade of red on his cheeks.

Why does he have to be this cute?

"Later", I whisper into his ears.

My heart beats like crazy. That was so suggestive.

Wolf seems to have a hard time swallowing. Nice! He feels the heat between us. I love it!

"Yo Shibuya!", I hear Murata behind me.

I turn to greet him.

"Hey!", I answer.

"It´s going to start soon", he says.

"Wolf, I´m going to see you _later_ ", I emphasize the last word.

Wolf cheeks turn even more red.

"S... Sure", he stutters.

My cute angel...

He starts moving to get to my parents, who stand a few meter away.

Instinctively I grab his arm. I don´t want to let him go.

But I have to. It won´t be long, Yuuri. No reason to make a scene or anything.

Wolfs eyes look at me with a thousand questions in them.

I give him a coy smile and pat him lightly.

"See you".

"Later", he answer.

There is definitely a little smirk in his smile.

"Can´t wait", I whisper.

The glint in his eyes is no joke. My pulse is racing.

Murata pulls my at the hem of my shirt.

"That was some serious sexy tension going on", he says, smirking.

I don´t know what to say.

"So, you are getting to know Lord of Bielefield a lot better?", he asks.

I blush really hard.

"Not your business", I answer - really embarrassed.

He laughs at me.

"Let´s go to our seats and graduate".

"Yeah", I stutter.

 **Wolfram POV**

~~~Earth, after the graduation ceremony~~~

Humans really have some strange customs. I´ve never seen an ceremony like this. I thought, it would be way more glamorous. But the speeches were quite nice, I suppose. And it was really exciting to see Yuuri upfront. He was absolutely charming.

But...

Well I suppose, I know now, why he was so hesitate to be with a man. All this whispering is really getting on my nerves. I would really love to scream them all in the face or burn them to ashes. So annoying. But I can´t make a scene today. It´s an important day for Yuuri.

... And he said, he would stay permanently in Shin Makoku after this. Take his place as the king. He is becoming more reliable. He is a good king and will become even greater. I can see it before my eyes and can´t stop feeling proud. I will always be loyal to him as my king. I don´t know, when his hormones will stop going crazy. I don´t know, when he will start going back to his old believes. I don´t know, when he will see a woman, who will steal his heart. My heart hurts at this thought.

I love him so much. So so much. If only I can stay at his side. I have to take all I can get from him. I need to make memories, which will warm my heart and body, when he doesn´t do it anymore.

"Wolf!", I hear his excited voice.

I look in his direction. Yuuri comes over to me. I take a deep breath. Don´t think anymore, Wolfram!

"Yuuri", I smile at him.

I don´t know, if it looks convincing.

But Yuuri seems overjoyed with happiness.

"One step closer, to be an adult!", he says proudly.

"Congratulations!", I answer. Now a real smile is on my face.

Yuuri looks deep into my eyes. Gosh this onyx eyes...

He gives me one of his most vibrant smiles.

My heart goes crazy in my chest.

"Mom and Dad want to take us out for dinner. Shouri will meet us there", he tells me.

"Let´s go, then!", I answer.

~~~Earth - graduation day in the evening~~~

The food was delicious. Yuuri choose for me. His choices were really good. We even drank a glass of Earth wine together to congratulate him. It was a bit sour, but very nice nonetheless. I´m now back in his room. Yuuri returns from the living room, where he talked some more with his family. The smile he gives me is dazzling. I can´t breathe for a moment.

I already changed my clothes to nightware. His eyes scan my body and stay a little longer at any unclothed place. I chuckle.

Yuuri turns around and takes out the contact lenses he wore, because of his changes eyes. He sighs a little.

"My eyes were so dry with these", he says.

"I know, what you mean", I answer.

It can hurt quite a lot. I have experience.

Yuuri takes of his school uniform, but stops right in the middle of it and turns to me.

"You know, this is the last time, taking this off. I won´t be wearing this anymore", he tells me.

His gaze is full of thoughts and memories.

I give him a moment to reminiscence, before I answer.

"That´s true... although you´re uniform as king isn´t much different".

He snickers.

"You´re right. We should change that, when we get back".

I can´t hide my smile. It will be nice to be back home. And I miss Greta. Yuuri seemed rather stabile today. Maybe we can get her back soon. Or I can go visit her.

Yuuri starts changing again. I admire his broad back. They muscle look very attractive. I wonder, if we will do something again today. Last time was... mind blowing. I want to do that again... and more. I hope, he will let me do something to him, too...

Yuuri clears his throat. I look at him. He already finished changing...

What a pity!

He seems to be very nervous, as he approaches me.

Will he do something? My pulse raes.

He stops right before me. I can´t swallow, can barely breathe.

"I want to... give you... something", he stutters.

Give... me?

He shows me his hand. There is a button on it.

What?

"What?", I ask.

I´m confused.

"It´s a japanese custom. You give the person, you like the most your second button of your school uniform after graduating".

I´m still confused.

"Why?", I ask.

"Because it is closest to the heart", he answers.

Yuuri blushes so much. It is so cute.

The person you like the most, huh?

I will take it, even if it is only his puberty, which clouds his mind. In this moment, he thinks, I´m the dearest to him. And no one, can take this memory. This graduation is only once.

I feel tears in my eyes.

"Thank you, Yuuri", I whisper.

I take the button and hold it close to my chest.

Yuuri leans in and seems to search for something in my eyes.

I close my eyes and he kisses me. My heart is beyond reason.

I love this boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey guys, I´m back. I had a lot going on,, but never forgot the story. I will try to update soon. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know your opinions. I look forward to reviews from you! See you soon!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Earth - evening of Yuuris graduation~~~

I´m so happy. Wolf took the button even though it must seem a little weird for him. Unshed tears glisten in his eyes. He looks gorgeous.

My face is still near his. My fingers find the soft skin of his cheeks. I can feel his facial muscles moves as he smiles at me.

The gaze he gives me, speaks of deep connection and soft feelings. And there is fire. The fire, I love so much about my fire mazoku.

I put my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. I can feel his heart beat... getting faster and faster... same as mine.

I feel my urges overpower me. I want to hold him close and never let him go... want to kiss him... want to lick his lips and the soft spots on his neck, that make him moan... want to feel his skin on mine... want to...

Wolf shudders.

My gaze seeks his face.

Wolfs cheeks are red, his breath is coming out in pants. Lust and panic cloud his eyes...

Panic?

I stop all my movements.

"Yuuri, are you... alright?", he asks. Concern is evident in his voice.

What?

I give him a questioning look.

"You... glow", he pants.

I see. I look down to my arms. There is a blue glow.

I caress his golden hair.

"I´m alright".

I can´t say, that it is because I want him to much. It should be evident.

Wolf is looking for something in my eyes.

I don´t know, what he is looking for. And maybe I don´t want to know. I don´t want to spend this evening with questions. I want this evening to be special. My last common day on Earth. My graduation.

I want Wolf very much and I would love to feel him, but I´m not sure, I can control myself well enough. I don´t want to put him at risk.

Last time everything did go well. Maybe I could touch him now too. But what, if he touched me? I don´t know. My emotions are in turmoil today. It´s a special day. It´s an emotional day. And maybe it´s enough for today.

Tomorrow is another day.

"Let´s go to sleep, Wolf", I say, "It was a long day".

Wolf is still scanning my face. Eventually he nods.

I go to my side of the bed. He goes to his. Wolf turns his back to me. Does he feel disappointed? I don´t want that. I move over to him. The way is shorter than back in Shin Makoku. I pull his body to me as fast as I can. Wolf smells as wonderful as ever. I take a deep breath.  
Peaceful...

I kiss his neck.

"Sleep well, my Wolf", I whisper.

I hear a quiet chuckle.

"Sleep well, my wimp", he whispers back.

I giggle quietly and press another kiss on the back of his head.

As soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep.

 **Wolfram POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - next day~~~

We left for Shin Makoku earlier this day. Yuuri presented me his packed bags after breakfast. But we still stayed to eat lunch with his family. Yuuri had told them without me, about his plans regarding staying in Shin Makoku and not visiting this higher school. They seemed really sad, when he said his good byes. Mama-San even took me aside to ask of me to come back with Yuuri soon and to always stay by his side. It was hard to promise anything. I want to stay by Yuuri, but I don´t know, how long I will be allowed to.

The tears, that wouldn´t leave her eyes, when she hugged me, I won´t ever forget. We can always come back. I think she knows that, but maybe she is scared, we could forget about them... the same way, that I was always scared, that he would forget about me, when he was on Earth. The same way, I am still scared, he will forget about me some day.

Yuuri is really loved by a lot of people.

My brothers and Günther greeted us, when we came back. But something was different this time. Maybe because he will stay this time. I don´t know.

Greta is still on her cruise with my mother. I miss her so much.

We are in our room right now. After being greeted, Aniue forced Yuuri into the study to sign some very important papers. This has actually been the same as always. When Yuuri returned to our chambers, he was a little exhausted, but he didn´t complain.

I´m reading a book, I got from the library earlier this day. Yuuri enters the room again after taking a bath. He gazes in my direction. I can feel it. I like this normality in this chaotic mess, we are in right now with Yuuris puberty, Yuuris graduation, our changed relationship and all.

Yuuri goes to his side of the bed. I continue reading till I reach a new chapter. I close the book and place it on the bedside table.

Yuuri smiles at me.

"How was your day?", I ask.

It´s the same question I asked countless times before. He takes some time to think about it. I love how he wants to answer me seriously.

"You saw the parting from my parents. So I won´t say anything about it", I can see the hurt in his smile, "My work was alright. I need to talk to everyone soon about permanently staying in Shin Makoku. I´ve only talked to Conrad, you and my parents".

I nod.

"I will do it soon", he concludes.

I give him a sweet smile. Yuuri smiles back.

"How was your day?", he asks this time.

I smile again.

"It´s nice to be back. I did receive some reports from my soldiers. But everything seemed alright. I went to the library and found a few new interesting sounding books. I can´t wait to read them. Then I...", I stop mid sentence.

"What?", I ask a little angered.

The look he´s giving me is full of mischief.

"I hope, you don´t plan to spend all of your time with your books", he says.

Really suggestive. To my shame, I have to admit, that I love his new tension between us. This is how it should be between fiances. I hope it lasts a long time.

"Hmmh... I don´t know, if I will have any free time besides my reading time", I say.

His eyes sparkle.

"Maybe I could think of a few things, that could catch your attention", he says.

"Oh can you? I would like to see that", I say, my voice is becoming husky.

My heartbeat starts to go faster.

"Hmmh... how should I start?"; he asks me.

"Hmmh... how could you start?", I answer.

He chuckles.

"Maybe like this", he whispers.

Yuuri moves closer to me. His hand touches my arm. Skin on skin. I feel my body heat rising. He draws some symbols on my skin. My heart races now. His hand finds his way to my face and pulls it, so that our faces are close to each other.

"Did I get your attention?", he asks.

I bite my lip.

"Maybe...", I whisper in a raspy voice.

"Seems like I have to put more effort in", he says.

A smirk lingers on his face. I can´t seem to swallow. His hands wander along my body to the hem of my nightgown. I gasp. Yuuri chuckles. He caresses the skin of my tights. I can´t breathe. Our faces are still so close. His gaze lingers on mine. This beautiful, mischievous obsidian eyes. His lust is apparent. But he seems calmer today. No glow on his skin. Maybe today will be okay.

He pushes my nightgown up and his hands reach my tummy. I moan subconscious.

"Gosh Wolf!", he says.

His hands travel over my body.

"Yuuri, me too!", I gasp.

Can´t think! So good!.

Yuuri nods.

I caress his shoulders, his upper body, his buttocks. So good. Musculous, lean.. beautiful. Hot. My hands go under his pajama pants. He gasps.

Yuuri moans my name. He closes the distance between our faces and kisses me passionately. Tongue! Teeth! It tastes to well. Yuuri!

His hands on my back, going down slowly. Touching every little centimeter skin. Moans. Mine... his... Gasps...

My hands wander to the front. Not far away. My goal is close. I dreamt about this for so long. It´s finally in reach. I can... he will let me. I...

I touch him. Yuuri squeaks. Such a cute tone! I need to remember! I feel his skin. So soft... so hot! His tip is already wet. I love, that I have this power over him.

He whispers my name.

I touch him gently, take his length into my hand.

"Oh Gosh, Wolf!".

He massages my bottom. I sigh. His hands are magical.

I lean in for another hot kiss, massaging him, while he is massaging me.

I can feel his rapid heartbeat, I can feel his hotness, his wetness, his lust. He presses our bodies together. Our lower parts rub against each other. Bliss! Hot! I can feel him twitching. I´m as hot as he is. We move together towards our climax in perfectly matching movements.

I scream his name. He screams mine.

He kisses me wildly, ravishing me.

I pull him closer and closer.

We scream together as we reach our climax.

...

Can´t think.

Feels amazing.

Yuuri...

Hot...

Love...

Shinou! Wow!

Yuuri pants.

"Wolf", he gasps.

"Yuuri", I answer.

The gaze he gives me speaks of passion and love.

I give him a peck on the lips.

He smiles.

My heart... so warm... so full...

I love him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, so what do you think about the new chapter? I´m always glad for new input and your reviews! See you soon!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Wolf POV**

~~~Shin Makoku, Royal Bedroom - next morning~~~

The warm sun tickles my skin. I slowly awake.

I let out a mighty yawn and roll myself from the side to the back.

While stretching my arms above my body, I see something in the periphery of my gaze. I turn to my other side.

Yuuri?

He is still sleeping. How rare.

His chest elevates and sinks slowly in the rhythm of his breath. His slightly long black hair is disheveled. The bedding covers only his lower body. It´s an adorable sight, really. His lips red. I would like to kiss him awake.

Could I do this now? Am I allowed to?

Yesterday... we... it was amazing. More than I could hope for. Maybe I could kiss him now.

I mean... Yuuri has become a lot more comfortable with me. We do... stuff. Why am I always waiting for him to go back? I hate this! I hate feeling insecure. And I shouldn´t be this ungrateful. Shinou gave me this chance to experience it all. Even when Yuuris puberty passes, I will have memories. Beautiful memories. Yuuri being jealous of me, Yuuri treating me with love, Yuuri kissing me, declaring me as his fiance, as his family. It´s a lot. I should be happy. I should give it my all. Make memories. Be with him.

I can´t even explain, how much I wish for this to be forever. This is the man, I want to spend my life with. I want the happy ending to be with him. I´m willing to be everything for him, but I... I wish so much to be his special person. I want to be his family. I... want too much, I think.

I want to be with him. I simply want to be with him.

My heart hurts so much. I hold back tears.

In this moment Yuuri opens his eyes. He looks at me. A smile spreads over his entire face. It´s this smile. His thoroughly content and happy smile. Why can´t it be directed in my direction forever?

"Morning, Wolf", he says.

His voice is little raspy.

I don´t think, I can speak right now. I give him a short nod.

Yuuri smiles nonetheless. His hands reach out to me and he pulls me close.

"How can you be so beautiful early in the morning?", he whispers.

My heart doesn´t know, what to feel.

My head rests on Yuuris chest. I can hear his heart beat. I can feel the warmth of his skin.

Yuuri takes a deep breath.

"I love your fragrance", he says.

I shudder a little. I love him so much. And I feel so desperate. Don´t let this end, ever! Shinou, please!

I wriggle myself out of his hug, and bring our faces close.

Desperation floods my heart.

"I love you, Yuuri!", I tell him. My voice thankfully doesn´t break midway.

I kiss him roughly. Passion, love, desperation.

He answers my kiss. One of his hands in my hair, the other on my arm. He caresses me.

I love him.

I love him so much.

We end the kiss after a few minutes.

Yuuri beams at me.

"Don´t you think, we should brush our teeth first?", he says with mischief in his voice.

I try to smile at him.

"Yeah, we should".

Yuuri stands up and makes his way to the bathroom. Before passing though the door, he turns to me again.

"You know, that´s a pretty nice start into the day", he says while winking at me.

I don´t know what to say, just give him a little nod. Yuuris expressions darkens a little. He turns and goes into the bathroom.

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku, Garden of Blood Pledge Castle - after lunch~~~

I announced today at breakfast, that there will be a meeting next week with the aristocrats. The invitations are already on their way. Today I will tell everybody at the castle about staying permanently in Shin Makoku.

I´m outside in the garden right now, because I just couldn´t look at Wolf anymore. Something is wrong. He doesn´t smile at me, he doesn´t really talk. His mood is bad. And I don´t know, what´s wrong. Before all of this happened, he was never like this. Maybe it was wrong to start this thing between us. I feel happier than ever, but he doesn´t. Since my merging it has been like this most of the time. I know, I´m dangerous like this. I don´t want to force him. He stays with me, because he is the only one, who can calm me, when I explode. I understand that. I understand, that he would like to do other things. This is one of the reasons, why I ordered everyone to stay away from me for some time before the meeting. This way Wolf can be on his own and do stuff he likes.

What happened?

Before all of this, he was always chasing after me, more or less begging to be together with me.

I just don´t understand. I thought, he would be happy with me. What am I doing wrong? Should I not kiss him? Should I not be close to him? Should I leave him alone? I don´t think I am able to do that. It hurts me, when he is not beside me.

I know, that Wolf is loyal. I know, he is strong. I know, but I... I just want t be with him. I can´t stop thinking about him. I want to bind him closer to me. This way he can´t ever leave me.

I... am cruel. I have to think about his feelings. But it´s hard, when all my emotions seem to mingle and drive me to crazy actions.

I begin to walk, then speed up and run. I need to exhaust myself. I can´t do harm to anyone and everything inside me feels weird right now. I might explode. Where is Wolf right now? What is he doing. With whom? What if someone other than me, can make him happier? I am probably one of the most incompetent people in Shin Makoku. I need to learn a lot. There are a lot of capable women and men here. Wolf could easily find someone better. Someone more fitting. Someone as pretty as he is, or as strong, or as temperamental or as loyal. What am I anyway?

What can I even do?

Not much anyway. I´m a king. That´s true. But am I a true king? I let my people do everything for me. How much did Gwendal already do and Günther. I need to man up.

I will stay here permanently. I need to learn to be a proper king. Even if Wolf leaves me, he should at least proud to have me as his king.

I... I can´t breathe. Sorrow fills my entire being. I...

I stop running. I reached the pond. I sit down before it. Water... my element. Water calms me. I see my arms. I´m glowing blue. Well I feel blue too. It matches. I should release some power. I can do at least that much without endangering others after my training with Murata and Wolf.

I concentrate my attention on the water and let my power get in contact with it. I don´t even think about, what to do. A bit of the water starts to float. I try to give it a shape. I form my water dragons. They float mid-air and play catch with each other. I start to lose focus.

Wolf... I just want to be with you. I want to make you happy. I want to be your forever. Why can´t I? What are you so displeased with? Am I not enough? What should I be for you? I would be anything! Please, I only want to be with you. Please!

A tear streams down my face. When it drips from my chin, it startles me. I regain focus.

The water before me took on the shape of Wolfs face. I reach out to it. I want to be with him so much. As soon as I touch it, it loses shape and falls down.

I cry uncontrollably. Wolf! Wolf!

I only want to make you happy. I hear some noises in the distance. Quiet again. I can´t stop crying. Tears run down my cheeks. I only stare at the poodle of water before me. The water starts to freeze. As cold as my heart feels.

I have to change. I have to become a man, Wolf can love. I need to be better. I have to! He can´t leave me. I will cease to exist if he does.

"Yuuri?", I hear his voice.

He shouldn´t see this. He will hate me even more. He will be even more displeased looking at me. I cover my face with my hands.

"Yuuri, calm down".

If I could, I would. I shake uncontrollably. I try to take deep breathes, but I can´t.

I feel warmth on my back. My entire being starts to be warmer. Wolf increases the temperature around us. The pond starts to unfreeze. Wolf hugs me.

"I´m here, wimp", he whispers.

I shake and shake. He caresses my arms. I can´t anymore.

I turn and throw myself into his arms.

"Wolf, you can´t leave me, please!", I cry.

I don´t even recognize my own voice. It sounds so weird.

Wolf snickers.

"I will never leave you of my own accord, wimp", he whispers.

I cry and cry and cry.

Wolf hushes me.

"Love you", I can´t hold it back.

Wolf doesn´t respond. I flutter like a leaf in the wind.

He hushes me again.

"Yuuri", he whispers.

I press him close to me.

"Please Wolf, I will become better for you. Give me some time", I beg.

Wolf doesn´t answer.

My heart hurts.

Even together forever would be too short. I have to acquire the right to stand next to him. I have to find a way to make him happy to be with me.

I have to become a true king and man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, please tell me what you think. I would really love some input and it is kind of heard to motivate to write the next chapter, when I don´t get feedback. So, I would really love to hear from you all. ;) See you soon.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku, royal bedroom - one week later~~~

It has been a week since the day, I held the meeting with my retainers located at the castle. As soon as I had told them about staying permanently in Shin Makoku, Günther leaped onto me and started praising me. Gwendal looked kind of pleased, if he can look like that. Konrad gave me a big honest smile. Same with Gisela. Murata gave me a proud nod. Anissina started talking about planned future inventions. And Wolf... was quiet. He really did not say anything at all, but he showed a little, barely recognizable smile. I have to hold onto the hope, that gave me.

It means, he doesn´t hate me being here more, right? And as long as he intends to protect me, he will stay close to me. And he has not broken the engagement yet. I really have to hold onto every bond, there is between us. I feel like he will disappear, if I don´t.

Today was actually intended to be a meeting solely with the ten aristocrats. But under Günthers care it extended to a big ball with at least 500 people invited. Even the cities hold something like a festival. Not like the people actually know, what´s going on...

It will be like a big press conference and I´m shivering with the thought alone.

Remember how they wouldn´t let anyone near me, because I could blow up? Apparently that´s all forgotten. Probably because of the news, but I... I don´t really have the confidence to appear calm and gracefully. I don´t even know, if I have enough control over myself yet in case something goes wrong.

I know, Wolf will be by my side and will calm me, if anything happens, but... what if... I don´t want to think about it, but what if...if Wolf sees someone more suitable?

I really did my best for the last few days. I looked through a lot of letters and signed quiet a lot. Gwendal even praised me. That probably never happened before! And I attended even more lessons with Günther than usually planned. I probably don´t have to exclaim, that Günther was ecstatic. I engaged in sword fight training and physical exercise with Konrad. And I trained my control of magic with Murata. I think, I am slowly progressing in all of these fields, but... I have still a long way to go.

And all of this training also means, that I have little to no time to see Wolf. Most of these days, he already slept, when I entered our chamber. In the mornings, I leave before he wakes up. I don´t want to be apart from him. I hate it! I don´t know, what he is doing and it makes me crazy. But at least I can control myself to not just release my frustrations in a gigantic storm.

Ah... I want to see him.

I will probably see him later. As my fiance, he is supposed to stay at my side at events like this. And I heard Greta will return today too, to attend the ball. I miss her so much. I just want our family to be together. They are so important to me. I can´t even find words to describe it.

I hear the door behind me opening and turn to see Wolf entering the room. He wears a bathrobe and his hair is still a little damp from his bath. I went into the bathroom before him and am already wearing my attire.

Wolf flashed me a little smile. My heart misses a beat.

"You look handsome, Yuuri", he says, still smiling.

I blush a little. Well, just who is the more beautiful one among the two of us?

Wolf begins to dry his hair. I can only stare at him in awe. How can someone be this pretty? I could only watch him, while he slept this past week. It´s just not enough. So I am watching his every move. So graceful, so effortless, so... Wolf is born to be a prince. He has everything.

I become nervous, when he begins to change his clothes, so I turn around. I would jump him, if I watched just a second longer. My gaze stops at my bedside table. Right, i have something for him.

I prepared it this past week. I take the little casket, but don´t turn around to Wolf. I... need to prepare. Actually I don´t. I did for the past week for every free moment. Just say it. It´s alright! Yuuri, get your act together!

I feel myself trembling. My heart beats fast and wants to escape my chest. I try taking some deep breathes.

"Yuuri?", Wolf asks, "Is everything alright?".

Did he see my nervousness? Oh Gosh, how embarrassing. Let´s just do it. I can try again, if he doesn´t want to take now. I have to persuade Wolf to stay at my side. I know, that I have to grow a lot for that. But I just want to give this to him, to show him my feelings. I know, I have still a long way to go, so even if he doesn´t want it, I can try later, when I became better. I won´t give up!

I turn around. Wolf wears his ball attire now. He looks stunning.

His facial expression speaks of worry about me. That´s not, how it is supposed to be.

Now Yuuri!

"Ah Wolf, I want to give you something", I begin slowly - very cautious.

"Okay?", he says - kind of suspicious.

Oh Gosh!

"I just want to say this first. You don´t have to accept it. But I would be really be super glad, if you did. it´s a symbol of us belonging together. So if you don´t feel like accepting it, it´s alright. I can wait. Maybe you want to accept it later. I just hope, you will take it anywhere in the future", I ramble on and on.

Wolfs left eyebrow shoots up.

"Alright", he says.

I take another deep breath. Let´s do this!

I open the casket. Inside are two silver rings. One contains a saphir, one contains a obsidian. Our colours. I had them made on Earth. I did go back a few times. Wolf probably doesn´t know about the customs on Earth. I know, that we are already engaged, but I want to bind him closer to me and deepen our relationship.

"Wolf, this ring is a symbol of my feelings of love for you. I would love it, if you would wear it everywhere and show others, that you belong to me. On Earth rings symbolize the deep bond two people share and their feelings for each other. Fiances usually wear them. I know, that we are already engaged and I hope that you are willing to stay by my side. So... please would you accept this ring?".

Wow this didn´t come out as planned at all! I don´t have the courage to gaze at him and see his reaction. The fear to be shot down, is immense. I can barely breathe. But my wish to have him as mine is as great as the fear and even bigger.

Please Wolf!

 **POV Wolf**

I can´t believe, what is happening right now! Is Yuuri really proposing to me? And with rings at that? I know about the Earth customs surrounding rings. They are usually used for proposals.

My heart is beating so fast!

Shinou, Yes! I want to be with him forever! Yes! Yes! Yes!

And I want this ring! I want everything Yuuri is willing to give me. This is so big!

Joy floods my body. I love him so much.

I have to answer him.

I try to form the words, but my voice forsakes me. Yuuri doesn´t look at me. He seems really nervous. Shinou, I love this boy!

I try again.

"I accept", I whisper.

Yuuris gaze finds mine immediately, searching my face for lies.

A tear streams down my face. I am so happy and so lucky!

My handsome fiance opens and shuts his mouth for a few times. Apparently not able to form any words.

I smile at him. Another tear follows the first.

"Really?", he asks, stunned.

"Of course!", I reply.

Yuuris eyes are wide open in surprise.

Now a tear starts to stream down his cheek. I reach out to him, to wish it away. Yuuri leans into my touch. I put all my feelings for him into my smile. His reply does not speak of any lesser feelings.

"Won´t you put he ring on me?", I ask.

"What?", he asked, seemingly still mesmerized by me.

I chuckle.

I observe the rings a little closer. The saphir has the blue of Bielefeld. It´s beautiful. I will match really well with me. The obsidian matches Yuuris colours as well. He really put some effort into this. Just for me. I love it!

Yuuri seems to loosen from his frozen state.

"Ah yeah!", he exclaims - now seemingly in a state of bliss.

He takes the obsidian ring and puts it onto my ring finger.

What?

I can´t hide my surprise.

"Yuuri, I think, you made a mistake".

His eyes are wide?

"Wh... what?".

"Shouldn´t you give me the other ring?", I ask.

"What? No! You are supposed to wear my colour to show everyone, that you belong to me and I will wear your colour to show everyone, that I belong to you", he explains with a shaky voice.

Is there even more bliss possible for me? I feel like flying. My heart beats like crazy.

I can´t speak. I´m too overwhelmed with my feelings, so I just nod.

I take the saphir ring and put it on Yuuris ring finger.

"I love you, Yuuri!", I whisper, before throwing myself into his embrace.

A kiss on my neck.

"I love you too, Wolf", he whispers.

I hold him as close as I can - my only fixed point in a storm of feelings. He does the same. Splendid! We give each other a chaste kiss. It is not more than a peck, but I can feel his love for me in every part of my body. Yuuri looks into my eyes. His gaze tells me all.

I don´t know, how long we hold our gaze, but we get interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Your majesty, Lord of Bielefeld, the ball will start soon".

We exchange a gaze and chuckle.

"Let´s go, love", Yuuri says.

Butterflies in my tummy.

"Let´s go!", I whisper while taking his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, as always I would really love to hear your opinions. How should the story progress? What do you think of the story so far. Your reviews really motivate to write the next chapter. So I hope to hear from you guys! See you soon! ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku, Ball Room~~~

Well, I really do think, that I am not cut out for balls. The mass of people around me, the noise, all the protocols and etiquette. It makes my head ache and my tummy nauseous.

I already held my speech. Günther had helped me to prepare it previously. I just spoke exactly what he had written down for me. Okay... maybe I left some adjectives out. Okay... maybe a lot of them. Günthers way to speak is just a little...

"Your majesty!".

I wince. My gaze finds the person, who spoke to me.

Ah... Stoffel.

"Your speech was really marvelous. I still can´t believe, that we will be blessed with your presence from now all the time. This is really splendid! I can´t begin to describe, how...".

I know, I should listen to what he has to say, but really... my Head hurts. All this empty phrases. All this sucking up to me. I know, I am the king and I have to behave as such, but...

I need just one minute of something different... something pleasing.

"... if you would find it in yourself, to give me a visit", Stoffel ends.

I should answer something.

"I will have to speak to Gwendal about my schedule. I can´t say anything for sure right now. I´m pleased to have talked to you again", I say.

Stoffel beams at me, before excusing himself.

I can´t help but sigh...

Balls...

I let my gaze wander around. There are at least five hundred people present. And they all came for me. I don´t know, what I should feel about that. Well pressure in any case though...

"Heika!".

I wince again. I shouldn´t be this careless!

This time it is a young woman. Her dress shows, that she belongs to the Karbelnikoff family. She is a beauty. Long red hair, green eyes, long eyelashes. The plump lips showing a coy smile.

"Yes?", I say.

I think I saw her at some formals before, but I don´t remember her name.

"How do you enjoy this evening?", she asks.

Her pale cheeks show a faint blush.

I should probably lie right now. Can´t say, that it sucks and I would rather spent my time with Wolf.

"It is quite enjoyable", I answer politely.

I don´t ask a question on purpose. Maybe she will go again, if I don´t hold up the conversation.

"I think, it should be time to open the dance soon", she says.

"Ah... right. Thank you for letting me know", I respond.

Her red lips form a little pout. Okay, this was probably rude. But she returns to her smile rather soon.

"I will let you know everything, you want to know", her tone is seductive.

I refrain from sighing. She is neither the first one, nor probably the last one approaching me today. Since my relationship with Wolf progressed a little, I am now able to see the signs of seduction. There were a lot of women and men (shockingly), who tried to get me to initiate some kind of skinship or asked me to visit their chambers. It´s not the first time they do this to me. But I always thought, they were just being nice and trying to establish a friendship with me. How blind I was.

Be that as it may, I should answer.

"That was everything I wanted to know for now", I say - my voice as firm as my gaze.

She pouts again and leaves soon after.

Something else is different tonight. Wolf is constantly away from me. After entering the ball room together we split up and have not met again. I have been trying to keep an eye on him, but there are too many people and all of them try to speak to me. It´s just too hard.

Normally he is always by my side, protecting me from the advances of these seductresses. Boy, I never imagined, they could really want to do this kind of stuff with me, like Wolf said. I always thought, it was just his imagination. Some probably was, but after tonight, I definitely think, he was not always wrong.

Why isn´t he helping me tonight, anyway? I...

No, it´s not like I can´t protect my virtue myself... I just want to be next to him. I´m nervous, when he isn´t by my side. I feel jealousy and fear and... I just long to see him. I miss him. This is probably crazy and all, but... I can´t help it. Wolf is so important.. so dear to me.

"Papa!", Greta shouts and runs towards me.

My girl! I can´t help smiling. She is just too cute! Her brown locks swirl while running, her cheeks red. Happiness fills me up. And my headache starts to lighten a bit.

I open my arms for her. Seems like Lady Celi and she have finally arrived.

Greta flies into my arms and I hold her close. I missed her so so much. My little girl!

Some people around us whisper. Our behaviour is probably not adequate, but I do not care. Greta wriggles herself out of my embrace and giggles.

"I missed you too!", she says.

I love this little girl!

I grin for her and for the first time since entering this room I feel happy.

I take a seat on my throne again. Greta sits on my lap and starts to talk about her experiences and adeventures with Lady Celi. She tells me everything. Every little detail. And I love it so much. She is just perfect. Her eyes show happiness and contentment. Her fingers reach for my hand and I hold her hand. I can´t refuse her anything and I don´t want to.

Greta seems to have really missed me. She keeps looking at my face and... she seems so happy. Her eyes shine. The whispers around us begin to get louder. I´m probably doing something wrong. I don´t care. Greta is by my side. So soothing...

 **Wolfram POV**

I lean against the wall in the shadows, apparently on duty, so no one tries to talk to me. I watched the wimp this entire evening. Well I should do that, since I´m his fiance and guard, but... not just that. Something is different about him.

I saw all these beautiful young women and men approach him and leave. Normally he answers their requests and I can hear the whispers and rumors, what he promised to whom, but tonight... He seems to shove them all away.

To be honest, I was really afraid of tonight. Yuuri being together with all these people. Many of them wanting to take my place. And Yuuri in puberty, almost not thinking because of his hormones... But... he did not respond to any of their advances. It feels quite nice. And it is an amazing sight. I watched him since we separated after entering the room. I waited and waited. Always thinking... maybe he just didn't like the ones who courted him so far. Maybe he will take the next one. But now... he seems to have told them all to leave, no matter how beautiful they were.

A woman approaches him. Ah... Basilica von Karbelnikoff, Anissinas cousin. She is a real beauty. A lot of men already tried to get engaged with her, but she always said no. Maybe she dreams of being a queen. Maybe she dreams of being with Yuuri. He possesses a lot of charm, appeal, beauty, brains and character. His black hair is as magnificent as his eyes.

Maybe it will be her...

But she already leaves. I can finally breathe again. He denied all of them! Maybe... just maybe... he won´t fall for another one. He may be really in love with me. Maybe he will really stay with me and won´t be tempted by others.

Hope fills my chest and warms my heart. I want to believe it so much. I want to heal. I want to give him all my trust. And I don´t want to fear anymore. It exhausts me so much.

I love him so much.

My gazes goes back to his direction. Yuuri sits on the throne, Greta on his lap.

She is back! I make my way towards them. People part and let me through.

Greta giggles when I approach them. As soon as she sees me, she jumps into my arms.

"Daddy!".

I can´t help laughing. Greta gives me a kiss on the cheek. It is hardly proper for a princess, but I missed her so much. I do not want to scold her right now.

"Wolf", Yuuri whispers.

My heart flutters. He seems to be happy to see me. Greta pulls me up the podium to stand next to Yuuri. She pushes me to sit on the armrest of the throne and takes a seat on Yuuris lap again, while facing in my direction.

We have to look like a real family... although absolutely not proper.

"Where were you Wolf?", Yuuri asks.

I watch into his eyes and can´t escape them for a few moments.

"Hmmh?", I ask.

Yuuris smile seems a little bit too much like a smirk.

"Where were you?", he asks again. His voice seems teasing this time.

"Oh... erm... I was just patrolling", I say - my voice a little shaky.

Yuuris gaze lets the butterflies in my stomach dance. I brush my hair out of my face.

"Oh!", Greta shouts.

I wince a little and look at her.

"You are both wearing rings! When did you get them?", she asks.

Shinou! What a question.

"We... Yuuri gave me this ring earlier this day", I answer with a really shaky voice.

"Why? It´s not your birthday!", she inquires.

Shinou Greta!

I fear his answer. But I don´t know how to respond myself to it.

Yuuri blushes immensily.

"Ah... erm... I gave it to Wolf, because ...I want people to know, ... that we belong together", Yuuri stutters.

My pulse races.

Greta doesn´t seem convinced.

"But everyone knows, that you are engaged", she says.

Oh my!

"Yeah... I guess... Uh... but more like... it...", he stutters.

Yuuri takes a deep breath, before starting again.

"It´s the custom for marriage proposal on Earth. I wanted to propose to Wolf again", he finally manages to say.

My heart stops beating. Marriage proposal. That´s not what he said... But is it what he meant?

Greta squeals.

"Really?", she asks.

"Really?", I repeat with a much quieter voice.

Yuuris eyes seek my gaze. He gives me a shy smile.

"Yes...", he says.

I blush. I feel so happy, so... I love him so much! I... I feel tears build up, but I fight them. I shouldn´t cry here in front of everyone. Yuuri grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. Feels so good. The whispers around us swell up. I feel like all the humans, demons and half-demons in this room are staring at our hands.

This is perhaps the first public act of love between us.

"The rings are beautiful", Greta says in the midst of all of this.

I can´t help smiling like a fool.

"They are!", I respond.

I feel like my chest could explode any moment. I just enjoy this moment. The feeling of Yuuris hand on mine. So warm...

"Erm Wolf... I heard a moment ago...", Yuuri says.

I shake my head a little to keep my drowsines at bay.

"Hmmh? What?".

"It´s time to open the dance".

I nod. Yeah, it is time. He shouldn´t let everyone wait.

"So.. uhm...", he stutters.

I give him a questioning look. He takes another deep breath.

"Would you give me the honour of this dance?", he says.

I´m speechless. Yuuri.. wants to... dance... with... me?

I can´t even find words to describe my happiness at this moment. I...

"Of course!", I respond.

Yuuri lets out a deep sigh.

"Very good! Greta, would you mind excusing us for a moment? We will talk a lot later on!", Yuuri says.

"I will go to Anissina!", Greta nods while smiling a deeply content smile.

She gets up and makes her way to the crowd. Yuuri stands up as well. He places his hand in the air before me, asking me to take it.

I feel bliss in every part of my body.

I take his hand, stand up and we make our way to the crowd. Whispers here and there. I can feel their jealousy. But I am the one he wants.

Finally!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, how do you like the newest chapter? I always really appreciate your feeback. I read all the reviews and it kind of keeps me going. So, thank you very much for these! What do you think should happen next? I would love to hear from you! See you soon!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Wolfram POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - Ballroom~~~

Yuuri leads me to the dance floor. I follow him silently. I can hear the whisper around us. Speculating. Rumours. Insults. To quiet to actually understand, but I know, what they say. Usually I am with them in the crowd. Usually he leads a woman this way and people speculate about them, speculate about us. It´s been a long time, since they forgot about my former glory. I was famous in Shin Makoku. A lot of people wooed me. Then I was the prince, that the king did not want. Not beautiful enough to tempt the king. I always knew, what they were saying behind my back. How could I not.

But actually, it doesn´t matter to me. All I want is Yuuri. My handsome, nice, friendly, powerful wimp and king.

And here I am. Yuuri puts his hand on my waist.

I feel a like lightning struck me, where he touches me.

He take my hand with his other hand.

Yuuri seems a little nervous. He always does before the first dance. This is the first time I can see it up close. He slightly bites his lower lip. It´s tempting me to kiss him.

I watch him take a deep breath.

He finally looks up to meet my gaze. His expression changes instantly. Yuuri smiles at me. His gaze seems to want to tell me his admiration for me. I can´t seem to shift my gaze from him. He smirks a little, which gives him an more adult charm. Then he pulls me closer.

I almost lose my balance.

Next I know is his mouth next to my ear.

"You really look especially handsome tonight, Wolf", he whispers.

Shivers run down my spine.

It should be forbidden to be this sexy.

"That´s what I should say", I respond.

Yuuri giggles in a low tone.

He leans back and gives the signal to the musicians.

The music starts immediately.

Yuuri leads me across the dance floor. He has gotten a lot better at dancing. I don´t have to look out for my feet at all. He knows his way. I let myself go a little and start to feel the music.

It is like a dream to me. Yuuri dancing with me at a ball. Even the first dance...

Others join us on the dance floor, but I can only look at Yuuri. He doesn´t take his gaze off me even once. His gaze is so hot. I feel like flying in his arms.

The first song comes to an end. It´s way too soon. I want to stay a lot longer with him. Who am I kidding? I want to always stay in his arms. But... Yuuri never dances more than one dance.

We stop, when the last note fades away.

Yuuri doesn´t move. I´m confused.

He just smiles at me and holds me. Yuuri takes his hand from my waist and caresses my hair.

"Your hair looks really good today", he says.

Everyone is still watching us. They hear everything we say.

What should I say to that?

"Thank you", I answer politely.

"Your outfit is put together well, too", he says.

I... so... what?

"You look really dashing".

I can´t help but blush.

"Do you want to know, what I like the most about your attire today?", he asks.

I don´t think I can breathe anymore. Nodding is probably the only thing possible thing right now, so that is what I do.

Yuuris shows me the most vibrant smile.

"Your ring", he says.

I can feel, how everyone in the room fixates their gazes on my hand. The whispers get louder and louder. I sometime hear a few words of what they say.

Yes! Yes, I am wearing the royal colour! Yes, Yuuri is wearing my colour!

He... I´m touched. He claimed me in front of this nation.

The musicians start to play the next song. Yuuri leads me again. Another dance?

I love it. Every place he touches burns.

I can feel my fire burn. Intense. I would love to lead him to our chamber right now.

Oh Wolfram, you shouldn´t have this indecent thoughts!

My love is watching me with a soft gaze. It feels like silk on my skin.

I can´t believe all of this. It´s beautiful. It´s what I have been thinking... dreaming of for years. Perfect. And I don´t want to doubt him anymore. It feels real. Maybe it will stay like this. I want it to be like this.  
Yuuri proposed to me earlier today. He knows the consequences this time. He knows and he it did anyway, because he has feelings for me. I believe that he really has them. He has to have them or I will break. And I will make this work! I will work for our relationship. I will take matters into my own hands again. We can work on this together. A relationship always needs work. And I am willing to give it my all with Yuuri. Because he is the man I love. Because he is the man, I want to spend the rest of my life with. Because he is my family.

At this moment I find my determination. At this moment I find myself again.

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Royal bedchamber - after the ball~~~

We are back in our chambers. We really danced a lot. Actually my feet hurt a lot, but I just couldn´t stop. Wolf felt so perfect in my embrace. Maybe too perfect to be true, but that is the way Wolf always was. Too good to be true. So dashing, so full of passion. so intelligent, so charming, so cute. He is everything to me.

I can hear sweet little snores right next to me. He immediately fell asleep as soon as his head hit the cushions.

I don´t really know,... but I think something changed earlier. It wasn´t really traceable, but... Wolf was different. In a good way.

Maybe he stood taller, maybe his gaze was different, maybe his smile more open. I can´t really pinpoint it. It´s just... he was overwhelmingly charming.

They way his eyes didn´t leave mine, the little nudges he gave me, the way the pulled me just a little closer. Breathtaking.

My heart is too full right now. I feel so many emotions right now. I feel them all but in the midst of them is hope. Hope, Wolf could be happy with me, hope Wolf will be more like himself now, hope Wolf will be with me the way I want to be with him. It feels like my chest could explode any moment in happiness. A warm, fuzzy feeling makes my body tingle. I can´t help but smile like a fool...

I lay down and watch the person next to me.

His chest moves slowly with his breath. His hair covers his forehead. I brush his hair out of his face. Even after these years it is still hard to believe, that such a being can exist. Wow...

Wolf smiles in his sleep. I love it. Today there are no worry lines while he sleeps. My cute angel. I position my face next to his. I can feel his breath on my skin. I shiver a little. His sweet fragrance is all around me. I put my arm around his waist and give him a soft peck on the lips.

"Good night, my love", I whisper before closing my eyes.

I sleep almost immediately.

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Royal bedroom - next morning~~~

I awake to a soft feeling on my lips. I open my eyes. Oh Wolf is kissing me softly. I smile at him and answer his kiss. Wolf smiles too.

"Good morning, Yuuri", he says.

"Good morning, my love", I answer. My voices is a little raspy from my sleep.

"You were awake before me", I comment, resulting in a chuckle from him.

"I was you sleepy head!", he responds.

I can´t help but smile. He is so cute.

Wolf kisses my forehead and cuddles a little closer. I enjoy his warmth. We stay like this for a half an hour, just enjoying each others company.

"We should go to eat breakfast soon", Wolf says.

I nod. He kisses my neck, before he pushes himself up. Before he enters the bathroom, he turns around. I smile at him. He smiles back for a moment, before his face takes on a serious expression.

"Ah Yuuri... I want to talk to you later".

I´m kind of taken aback.

"Sure... What about?".

Wolf fidgets a little. He seems a little jumpy.

"About our relationship", he says.

Oh, oh! I feel nervousness all over.

"O.. okay", I stutter.

He gives me a little nod and enters the bathroom.

What does all of this mean?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comments~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, so I´m back with a new chapter. I was really busy with my thesis, so I had to take a break from writing. I actually finished this chapter at 4:18 am. Thank you guys for your reviews. I really found them motivating. Some really made me smile. I haven´t really smiled that much with my thesis and deadline approaching, so thanks a lot! I would love to hear what you think about the new chapter. It´s a little more fluffy this time. I hope you like it. Let me know, what you think, were the story should go. I love input! See you soon ;)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - a few hours later in the royal study~~~

I sit in front of my enormous pile of work for the day. The same piece of paper before me since at least thirty minutes. This sentence I´ve read twenty times now without comprehending anything. I just... I can´t... I...

Alright... The time has come. Finally. I´m finally going insane. Wolf really shouldn´t have done this. You can´t just say the famous: "We need to talk" in combination with "later". It´s just not humane. What am I supposed to do? What does he want to talk about? What did I do wrong? What did I do so wrong, that he has to announce, that he does want to talk to me later?

And even worse... He wants to talk about our relationship. He couldn´t want to leave me right? He couldn´t! There is no way I can be without him! I really can´t be without him... It´s just not possible, alright?

Okay, okay I´m being melodramatic, I know. I know, that I will still exist without him. Problem is, I don´t want to. I don´t want a future without him by my side. I don´t think I can ever be my best without him... But I think, I can be my worst without him.

It´s not only that I love Wolf. He is also my best friend. He is my best adviser. He is my most loyal retainer. I can´t sleep without him by my side and I can´t think without him near me. I just lose all rationality.

I...

Tears reach my eyes. I try hard to keep them in. He couldn´t want to break the engagement off right? He couldn´t. Last night was so... And this morning too... He...

Panic swells in my heart and takes control over my whole body. My heart beats faster. I sweat. My hands tremble and I feel like I can´t breathe.

Slowly Yuuri... Slowly. Breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe in... Breathe out...

"Your majesty?", I hear Conrads voice.

I don´t want anyone to see me like this...

I turn my face away from him.

"I´m okay", I whisper, my voice sounds raspy.

Breathe in... breathe out... In... out...

Conrad doesn´t say a word.

I don´t want to be a whimpering mess. I want to be a man, that deserves Wolf. I need to be a person and king, Wolf wants to be with. I have to graduate from being a mess.

A few more deep breathes later I stand up. I can´t stand my thoughts anymore. This is really driving me insane. I will go to Wolf now.

I face Conrad. He scans my expressions. Finally he gives me a short nod.

It encourages me further. He must have seen my determination. I will not do nothing anymore! I have to take things in my own hands now!

"I am going to talk to Wolfram", I say before I exit the room. Conrad nods in understanding.

"Very well, your majesty".

I don´t take the time to correct him. It´s not important right now.

I reach the hallway... But where is Wolf right now? I have no clue.

Unsure I scan my surroundings. Well he is not here... My confidence starts to crumble right away.

Oh my gosh... It will be a long way to make myself worthy of Wolf...

Hmmh...What now? Maybe...

I turn to one of the guards.

"Where is my fiance right now?", I ask him.

My voice sounds pleasantly strong.

He greets me, before he answers.

"Lord of Bielefeld is in his study right now, your majesty".

Since I hit my puberty, every guard and maid knows Wolfs position at any time in case I can´t control myself and they need to get him to me. I guess he lost a lot of his privacy because of me...

I make my way to Wolfs study. I didn´t even know about the existence of this room for years. I never cared where he would go, when he left me in the earlier years of our acquaintance. To be honest, sometimes I was even relieved, when he left me. Wolf was always fiery and temperamental. And his fire balls were no joke either. Accusing me of cheating and all this stuff. I kind of was annoyed with him about this part of his personality. Now I miss it. I just hope, he gets to be himself again soon. I feel like something changed yesterday. I can only hope, it wasn´t only my imagination.

I...

I reach Wolfs study. If I don´t knock now, I will stand here for at least an hour without gathering the courage to go in. That´s the reason I knock as soon as I can reach the door.

"Come in!", I hear his voice. It´s his commanding tone. He never uses it with me, but it´s pretty frequently used with anyone other than me.

I open the door. His back faces me. It looks like he is writing right now. Maybe he is doing some work for Bielefeld, maybe for his soldiers. Who knows? Maybe he is even helping me with the kingdom right now. Wolf doesn´t need someone to tell him, what has to be done. Unlike me... Wolf knows everything about being a king... unlike me. He would perfect in this role.

Well, if anything goes the way I want it to go, he will be the prince consort...

I watch his hand glide over the paper. His hair shines golden in the sun. His skin... so... tempting.

Woah! Yuuri, concentrate! I need to do my best with this conversation! My very best. This could be the deciding moment! ... Why didn´t I plan what to say? I´m an idiot!

He finishes and turns to me.

A little smile spreads over his face, when he recognizes me.

"Yuuri!", he says.

I love the warmth of his voice.

Wolf stands up and comes to me. We stand close and watch each other movements. A little awkward in this situation. I´m just too nervous.. How should I start?

Wolf bites his lips. Is he nervous too?

"Do you want something from me, Yuuri?", he asks with a soft voice.

If I want something from him? I want everything! Every god damn thing! Because he is... well he is everything to me... I...

What to say?

"I... you wanted to speak to me", I whisper finally.

Wolfs expressions stiffens even more. He seems even more nervous now.

"Ah yes...", he answers.

But he doesn´t continue. I shiver a little. So nerve-wracking...

The quiet between us lasts too long.

We talk at the same time.

"Maybe we should sit", I say.

I can´t hear what he says.

"Huh?", I ask.

Really intelligent, Yuuri! Idiot!

"I said, I wanted to prepare a bit more for this, but... oh well. Let´s do this. I told you, I wanted to talk about our relationship right?", he says.

I feel like getting no air again.

"Yes", I confirm.

I don´t even know, whether he can hear my words. It´s so quiet.

"I decided something", he said.

Full-fledged panic hits me. My hands tremble. I scan his expressions. What is he thinking? Where will this conversation go? Wolf seems to try to read my expressions as well. He seems scared and nervous. Is this a good sign? A bad sign? What does this mean? He seems to gather his courage. Wolf is always courageous. If he needs to do this, this has to be big. Wolf takes a deep breathe. And then...

He continues.

"I decided, that I will fight for this relationship", he says. His voice is determined.

I don´t understand. My face must mirror my cluelessness.

"I know, that your interest in me could all be a phenomenon of your puberty. Just hormones going wild. But... Yuuri, I want to be with you. I know, that a relationship needs work and I know, that we will need to work a lot on our relationship. It is going to be hard. You are the king and I am your retainer. When our country is in danger, we will have to work endlessly and won´t have any time to spend as a couple. We will have to be apart from time to time to attend political parties and conferences. Maybe we will even have to be apart because of war. Even in quiet times we have to work so much, that we hardly see each other. Our country needs you and Bielefeld needs me too. We have responsibilities. And even beside that. I´m a impulsive and jealous person. You have so much goodwill, that people always want to use you. And your puberty messes with your mind. And maybe you will lose your interest in me. And so many people want to be with you, that I am always scared, that they will try to take you away from me", he begins his speech.

But I am speechless. Yes this our situation. This relationship will always be hard. He is right, you know. I am a king. And he is of the highest nobility. We have these responsibilities. He is absolutely right about this. And he is right about our personalities. We will definitely have fights in the future. And so many people want to be with Wolf. He is the most beautiful and amazing person in this kingdom. There will always be suitors for him too. It will definitely be hard for us. But I don´t want to lose him. Even if there are all these reasons. It doesn´t mean anything. Because I love Wolf. Because I love him with all my heart.

Wolf continues.

"The thing is, Yuuri, I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I love you. You mean everything to me. And... you know me. This means, I will fight for you. I will fight for us. Always! I will fight every woman and man, that wants to steal you from me. I will fight every soldier, that threatens you and I will fight every country, that wants to hurt you. I will. And I want to be with you. Always. I want us to work together in this relationship. I want us to communicate. I want us to understand each other and I want us to share everything. Every burden and every joy. We can work through any of this, if we want to. And I want to do this. I want to have this relationship with you. The only question is: What do you want? Because if you don´t work with me, we won´t stand a chance".

He hasn´t looked into my eyes for the last few sentences. I don´t think, Wolf was ever this beautiful before. He shines. His posture is upright. I can feel his spirit. His fire. And I love it. I longed for these words. He wants us to be together. My heart expands in my chest. Joy fills my entire being.

Wolfs gaze seeks mine. He waits for my answer. He seems nervous but also proud and filled with fighting spirit. My beautiful fire demon.

I need to answer him.

 **Wolf POV**

I finally said it all. I let it all out. It felt good. But I´m so nervous right now. This moment will determine my future. Will I die in loneliness, living with the shame to have scared my love away or will I live in the sun beside him? I don´t think, that my heart is beating anymore. I´m so scared. I love him so much. And I have said it all. Everything I had to offer lies in his hands. He always had my life in his hands though.

He finally starts talking.

"Wolf, I... I know, that everything will be hard for us. We will fight so much and there will be moments, when you hate me and I want to hate you. You said it. We have the responsibility for an entire kingdom in our hands. But I could wish for no one better to share this responsibility with. I want to fight for us too... because I love you, Wolf. You are so much better than me and I know, that I will never be able to deserve you, but I want to be with you. I could never say no, if you offer yourself to me. And I want to be with you! I want us to be lovers. I want us to be a family... I love you, Wolfram von Bielefeld", he says.

At first I can´t believe it. But then I feel his lips on mine and realize, this is the reality. Shinou, bless you! I really did it! I... he... Amazing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! I´m back with a new chapter! How do you like it? This time a little more angsty again. Sadly no smut ;) We finally had the big talk. How was it? I was kinda scared too, how it would go, so it took me almost a month to continue writing. I hope, the results are alright. Let me know what you think! I´d love to hear from you again and always read your reviews! You guys really are so sweet! Thank you! And see you soon! ;)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Wolfram POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - Royal Gardens~~~

I still can´t believe it. This is really to be good to be true. It just can´t be real. Yuuri paid me a visit at noon today, asking me if I had some time. I responded, that I had. But well... I lied. I was supposed to arrange a meeting with some merchants of Bielefeld. I also needed to check on my newest soldiers. And I should check up on my schedule for the next few weeks. But this is so much better!

Yuuri uses my lap as his pillow, reading one of the numerous letters he received in the last few days. Sometimes he asks me for some input, sometimes he points out some funny passages to share them with me. I believe we both enjoy each others company more than anything else though. I let my hands sink into his silky hair. He gazes up to me and presents me with an absolute breathtaking smile. Be still my heart!

I respond with an open smile too. It seems like he cannot take his eyes off of me. I love the attention. It´s not normally like this. Most of the time, it´s bothersome for me, when people admire my looks. They seem to think, that beautiful people have to have beautiful and gentle personalities. Well I´m not like that. I know that. I tend to disappoint people as soon as I open my mouth. It seems like beauty can save you a lot though. Especially if you have an personality like mine. There are so many people, that admire me without even having spoken to me. I just don´t understand that though. How could you like or love someone without knowing their inner self? Escapes me. Really. But Yuuri... he could very well be the person I spoke to the most. I´m not even sure, if he likes my body. Sure, sometimes I catch him looking at my thighs or bottom or upper body, but... I don´t know if he just compares or if he likes what he sees. Sometimes he tells me, that I am beautiful. But... well you can find someone beautiful, but don´t find them attractive. There are many types of beauty and there are many preferences. And first and foremost: Yuuri has always looked at women. I´m a man. I may have a pretty face, but nothing else of me resembles a woman even remotely. Well... I don´t know if the finds me physically attractive, but I can tell, that he likes to share affections with me. Okay, I think the whole castle can tell that. I can still hear the giggling of the maids, when they catched us kissing in the corridors on the first floor today. Yuuri doesn´t seem to think about etiquette that much. It should be embarrassing for me, but... I´m just too happy. I love it!

"Wolf?", he asks.

I look at him. His obsidian eyes sparkle in the sun.

"Hmmh?", I answer.

"Which festivities do we have to attend to in the next time?".

I think about it for some time.

"Well, we received invitations for a ball in Caloria next month. Before this we will hold the general meeting with the aristocrats to discuss some tax, merchandise, financial and political problems. And...", I stop.

I bite my lip before I can continue.

"And?", he asks.

"Ah... nothing", I whisper.

It´s just... my birthday is approaching. But... well I don´t want to make that a schedule he has to attend. It shouldn´t be. I would love to have him there. To be honest, I would much rather spend a lazy day like today with him than hold a ball with all political and financial partners of Bielefeld. But it is my homeland and I am responsible for it.

Yuuri gives me a smile. I would like to know, what he thinks.

"Wolf?".

"Hmmh?".

"I love spending the day like this".

My heart misses a beat.

"Me too".

His smile is radiant. He puts the letter he is still holding next to him on the pile of read letters and pushes himself up to sit next to me. We look into each other eyes. He seems completely relaxed. I know the burden, a king always has to carry. I know about it better than most people. In the end I am the son of a queen. I know, what it is like to not be able to see your mother, when you hurt yourself or are sad or unbelievable happy, because she has to work to keep you and the country safe. You will never be the only person they care for. Because if they are a good queen or a good king, the will care for every person in their country. But I feel... that I am a special person for Yuuri.

He leans closer to me and soft lips meet mine. We exchange a sweet and gentle kiss. It suits this day. Like a soft breeze. Like a lazy day. Like an everyday like day. Yuuri pulls me gently into a hug. His fingers caress my spine. Little shocks rock through my body every time he touches me. I shiver slightly. Yuuris smile is blinding. I caress his cheek. He puts another chaste kiss on my lips.

Suddenly he puts some weight on me and pushes me down. He sits down on my lap. My heart beats faster. He slowly leans down. Slowly.. slowly. His lips meet my neck. He puts little butterfly kisses there.

I gasp. Shinou... this boy! We are in the Royal gardens. Every moment someone could approach.

His hands roam over my chest, exploring.

I can´t seem to breathe.

He chuckles slightly.

Yuuri moves a little on my lap, clearly feeling my reaction to his actions.

His chuckle transforms to a smirk. It´s lascivious. It´s incredibly sexy. I shiver under his hot touches.

Yuuri fixates me. I can´t help but move my excitement against his bottom. He chuckles again and slides a bit to the left side... then a little to the right side.

It feels sooo good!

I moan.

His lips meet mine. This time it´s a more passionate kiss. His mouth is hot, his tongue meeting mine. Ah... Shinou! His hand meets mine, taking it and guiding it to his chest. He places it there. His gaze is deep black. I can´t help but lick my lips. So much passion!

I start to explore his chest too. His mouth finds the skin on my neck, nipping... licking... sucking... kissing,... so good!... Ah!

His hands find their way to my butt. He grabs it, massages it.  
I moan. Yuuri shifts a little. Now our groins touch each out... rubbing...

"Ahh!".

I can´t hold my voice in.

"Wolf", he whispers... his voice dark... tempting.

I pull his head down to me, kiss him again. Ah so good... It feels amazing.

Our lower bodies move together, creating fraction. Ah...

Yuuri shifts a little, distances his body slightly from my reach. I mumble displeased. Yuuri laughs at me.

"You are so cute, Wolf", he says.

Then he opens his jacket and takes it off. His shirt follows soon after.

I marvel while scanning his upper body with a heated gaze.

He smirks again.

"And you, Wolf?".

"Huh?", I ask dazed.

He chuckles. Yuuri opens my jacket too and pushes it away. My shirt has the same fate.

"Marvelous!", he exclaims while watching my chest.

His fingers follow the contours of my abs.

So hot...

I hug him close to me and press our bodies together. Skin on skin. We enjoy the feeling of our skins touching. Warmth... Firmness...

Yuuris hand grabs my butt again. He seems to like it. I chuckle. Yuuri pushes himself up a bit to look into my eyes at the sound. I respond to his gaze.

He smiles too.

His hand takes its way downstairs. I shiver, when he touches my groin. He massages me through the clothes. Ah...good, but... it´s not enough!

Yuuri seems to think the same. He opens my trousers and pulls them down. My underwear follows. Same as his trousers and underwear.

Yuuri seeks my gaze, seems to ask for permission. I nod.

He takes both our members into his hand. I gasp at the contact. Yuuris... mine... wow!

He moves them together. I can´t take the friction!

Fast.. faster... slow...

Pre fluids drip down both our members making his hand slick.

He moves relentlessly. It feels so good. Yuuri lifts my chin until we lock gazes. He doesn´t let my gaze drift, watching me. I can´t look away. His gaze is too intense.

I can feel my climax approaching. His hand is getting faster. I think, I will lose my mind! Shinou! So good! Ah... I...

His lips on mine! Tongue on tongue! Friction! Ah!.. So... Ah!... Thousand fireworks explode behind my closed eyes.

Yuuri moans. I feel his fluids hit my stomach.

We both pant hard. Our gazes meet again. Yuuri smiles at me. I smile at him. He pushes himself up and sits on the blanket, watching me, scanning my body.

I have to look at least as ravished as he does.

"Wolf, you are so sexy!", he exclaims quietly, sending me another heated gaze.

I shiver under his gaze. Yuuri smirks again.

"It´s a pity, that we aren´t married yet.", he whispers.

A shiver runs down my spine.

I can only nod.

"Yeah, it is", I whisper.

Our gazes lock. Tension still between us.

Then we both start to giggle. We can´t stop for quite some time. After we stop, Yuuri leans down to me to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I smile.

He reaches for the basket to get us some tissues. We help each other clean. Loving gazes here and there. After fixing our attires, we reach for the basket and eat some snacks. Yuuri makes some little jokes. We both laugh. After eating he sits down behind me and pulls me to his chest, while leaning against a tree himself. My head rests on his chest. He places a soft kiss on my hair and reaches for another letter he has yet to read. I turn to kiss his neck. He giggles.

"That tickles!", he says.

I put another kiss there.

His laugh is heartwarming.

I really love this lazy afternoons!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comments~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys,

I´m back with another chapter. This time a lot more smuttier. I hope you like it. ;) This story is my first try at writing smutty stuff, which explains my awkwardness with it. Well I tried my best. I hope you like it. As always, let me know what you think! I really love to read your reviews! I´m really busy with moving flats and transforming from student life to worker life, but I will try to upload soon. I would love to hear from you!

See you! ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - Royal Chamber~~~

I feel sunshine on my face the second I wake up. It´s warm and nice and I cuddle a little more with my blanket. For a moment I am too lazy to open my eyes and start a new day. But only for a moment.

I take a deep breath and inhale the air.

Ah... I can smell him... his fragrance. Roses and sunshine. There is a fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

I open my eyes. His face is the first thing I see. My beautiful fiancée is still sleeping. He was really tired yesterday. He just returned from patrolling the southern borders. It almost drove me insane, not knowing about his safety and position. Wolf wrote me twice everyday to keep me calm, but that didn´t do much for me. I hate being without him. I stayed up waiting for him yesterday. It was way past midnight, when he finally opened the bedroom door. I knew, he would be angry with me if he saw me awake waiting for him at this hour, so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I could hear him changing his clothes and getting into the bed next to me. Wolf leaned over to me and gave me a sweet little kiss on the lips before saying that he missed me. I would have loved to answer him, but if I did he would know that I didn´t sleep. I stayed still. Soon I heard his lovely little snores, indicating that he fell asleep. I listened to his breathing for a while, enjoying his presence next to me. Soon after I fell asleep too.

Wolfs hair shines in the warm morning sunlight. He has bed hair. It´s so cute! I reach out and caress it. My fingers glide through the blond waves. It feels so silky. My thumb wanders to his lips. So pink and inviting. I ponder whether to kiss him awake or not, when I hear a little sigh from him.

I open my eyes in surprise.

"Are you staring at me this early in the morning, your majesty?", he asks.

I can see a little smirk on his lips.

Even if he is making fun of me, I can´t take my gaze off of his lips.

"Hmm... maybe", I answer with a quiet voice.

Wolf chuckles and opens his eyes. Sapphires gaze back at me. Oh come on... this much beauty in one person is really cheating. I have seen Wolf so often already, but I can never stop admiring him. Maybe my brain is defect...

"How inappropriate", he whispers before shifting and leaning in to me.

"I think, you will do more improper things now", I say. My voice is rough, almost toneless.

His lips hover just above mine without touching.

"Do you think?", he whispers.

Ah our lips... almost touching. Just a little bit... I really want to kiss him, but I understand the game he wants to play. This is about dominance and giving in.

"I do", I answer.

My hands roams over his chest without touching just millimeters above his clothes.

Wolf chuckles.

His breath brushes my lips and I shiver. He positions himself above me without moving our heads away. Wolf hovers above me without touching, one hand next to my hip, one right beside my hair. His gaze is a little mocking and a little provoking.

I can´t help but let a small moan exit my mouth.

Wolf rewards me with a smile.

"Yuuri, imagine what I could do to you right now", he whispers. Air hitting my lips.

Ah...

"Imagine me caressing your abs", Wolf says.

I can´t help the shiver running down my spine. He locks our gaze. I can´t look away. Wolf observes closely how I react to him.

"Imagine me putting kisses on your neck", he says quietly.

And I imagine. The feeling of his lips on my neck, skin on skin. The feel of his tongue licking me, making me hot and...

I gasp.

"Imagine me massaging your cute bottom", Wolfs voice is hoarse.

I almost can feel it. Ah... he really can make me a stammering mess.

"Imagine me kissing down your chest, going lower and lower", he whispers.

Almost feeling. I´m hard. I´m more than hard. I can´t even answer him.

Oh gosh, I´m so losing this game.

"Imagine my hand following my mouth". This boy!

My heart is beating one hundred miles an hour. I want him so much. I lick my lips, gazing into his eyes. They speak of the same arousal I am feeling. Wolf is as excited as I am. His lower lip trembles a little. So...sexy!

I give in. I kiss him passionately. Wolf moans and answers my kiss with even more fire. I put my hand into his hair, pulling him even closer. He complies instantly. Little moans from both of us. I put my hands on his back and pull him down. Wolf lies down above me. I can feel his warmth on my skin. And I can feel, that I am not the only one excited. I break the kiss and press our foreheads together, trying to get my breath back. Wolf is panting hard too. We take some time to calm down a little.

"I knew you were a pervert king", he says.

I can´t help but break out in a laugh.

"Oi! Who is the one talking dirty?", I respond.

Wolf chuckles.

"But I didn´t do anything, your majesty pervert king. You were the one to act", he says with a supposedly innocent voice.

I can´t even respond to that, because I can´t stop giggling.

Wolf starts to giggle too.

We look into each other eyes, exchanging loving gazes for quite some time.

"I missed you", I say finally.

"I missed you too", he answers.

His eyes are sparkling. I can tell how happy he is. I love it like this. Us both together and content. It´s not like our days are perfect. Both of us have to work and do stuff we don´t like doing. But we have these little moments just for us. These perfect little moments without interruption in our own little world.

Wolf puts a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I hated not being able to see your face", he confesses.

"I hated not being able to touch your amazing bottom", I answer, smiling.

My hands roam to his backside, massaging it.

Wolf giggles.

"I can imagine", he says.

"Oh, you can´t! I almost did go insane", I respond.

Everything feels like summer, when Wolf laughs. I can almost hear the birds in the trees, can almost feel the wind on my skin and his fragrance of sunshine and roses. I feel warm.

"Did you only miss my backside?", he asks. His left eyebrow shoots up.

I can´t help the big smile that is forming on my face.

"Hmm... is there more to miss?", I ask with a playful voice.

"Oi!", Wolf exclaims, boxing my upper arm.

The sound of my laugh echoes in our room.

"Maybe I did miss your face too", I say.

His eyebrow is still way up.

"And your kiss", I say before giving him a little peck.

"Something else?", he asks.

"Hmm... let me think...", I say.

Wolf seems to wait for an answer.

"Maybe I missed all of you my fiery soon-to-be prince consort", I say.

Wolf seems content.

He shifts to lay next to me.

"What will you do today?", he asks.

I hate to tell him this even more since he just came back. But my preparations in Shin Makoku are already finished and the only things still left to do, I have to do on Earth. And I don´t have much time anymore...

"I will go back to Earth for a few days", I answer.

Wolf seems surprised.

"What? Why?", he asks.

His eyes open a little in surprise. Then he looks a bit scared.

"Ah... oh... I didn´t mean, that you couldn´t go or anything... I just... was surprised", he stammers.

It´s kind of cute to see him like this. He probably fears, that I could feel controlled by him if he asks me to stay with him. I don´t have reasons like school for returning to Earth anymore. We are opening a new chapter here. If I leave now, it means I have different reasons, but who decides, which reasons are good and acceptable and which are not. I have my country to care for and Wolf and Greta. It´s not like I want to go for a long time, but this a sensitive theme. We haven´t talked about this yet. Wolf seems to fear, that I will be mad or feel restricted by him, when he asks me not to go. And... even if I am like this, I am still the king of this country. You could think no one has the right to tell me what to do. But Wolf is more than just a subject for me. He can tell me how he wishes me to act. I will do a lot for him. I think he needs to know that.

"Ehm... Wolf. I will need to go to Earth for a few days. I have to organize some things. Will this be alright with you?", I say.

Wolf still seems unsure what to say.

"Wolf, you are my fiancée. I want you to be honest with me. Always tell me what you think. That is what you always did, right? It´s one of the reasons why you are my special person. We are always honest with each other right?", I ask.

He thinks about it for some time.

"I´m not against you going to Earth for some days. Of course you can go, if you want to see your parents or whatever. I just... would like it, if you tell me about it beforehand and we have to check, if you have duties to attend or if you can take some days off", he answers, still a bit hesitant.

Wolf watches my reaction closely. I nod while smiling at him.

"Alright. I checked my schedule already. Next time, I will talk with you about it earlier", I promise him.

Wolf smiles for me.

"Thank you", he says.

I nod.

"Yuuri, really... I... I want to thank you for taking me serious. Thank you for including me in your decisions".

"Wolf, you are my partner. You and Greta are the most important persons for me. You are my family. Of course you should be included in my decision making".

Wolf smiles at me warmly.

"Oh Yuuri, I don´t think you understand that this is a big deal here. I always expected to be married off for political or financial reasons, not for love. That is still pretty normal in Shin Makoku. I never dreamt of a love marriage. In political marriages both think only about how they could get the most merits. It´s not about deciding together, but about playing against each other. In the best case you want the same and pull on one string, but in the worst... And Yuuri, you are the king. That means you are the decision maker anyways. To let someone even voice their opinion is a big deal for a king. Doesn´t matter whether they are political or private decisions. I know that you like to hear different opinions and I told you a lot of my opinions already anyway. But I am grateful, that you actually listen. And for you to let me be this involved means a lot to me", Wolf tells me.

I didn´t think about it this way. It´s normal for me to decide with my family. It´s normal to hear the opinions of everybody, but I think I understand what Wolf wants to say.

Wolfs gaze still shows some amazement.

"Wolf, please stay true with me. I am thankful for your guidance and your input. I always was and I still am", I respond.

Wolf gives me a curt nod.

"Will you eat breakfast before going?", he asks.

"Yes. Wouldn´t miss tha when you will be by my side".

Wolf smiles.

"Let´s get up then!", he says.

I kiss him on the lips once more.

"Let´s go!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comments~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey you lovely people!

I´m back rather quickly with a new chapter. Well, what do you think about it? What do you think which direction should the story go? Is there something you would want to read? My plan is rather open at this point of time. So I would like to read your suggestions. I also want to thank you for staying with this story. I love to check the statistics. It´s amazing how this fanfic is read in so many countries. I love to know that there are people all over the world, who share my love for Kyou Kara Maou and Yuuram. And thank you for reading even though my english isn´t really the best. God, I hate commas. I just don´t know where they are supposed to be set in english. Must be hard to read for you sometimes. Sorry! Anyways, I would love to hear from you! So leave me some reviews if you want to! See you ;)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Wolfram POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - a few days later~~~

Shinou, I miss him. He´s been gone to Earth for a few days now. And I miss him. I miss him so much! We only saw each other for a few hours, before he had to go. I´m staying in the castle. I´ve been preparing for my birthday party the last few days. It won´t be too big. Just a small ball with my family and friends. I love having Greta back at my side. She´s such a cute girl. And she understands. Greta misses him too. We did a lot together. Meals, playing, learning, riding. Well we keep each other company. But it feels like I´m not complete. Like a part of me is missing. Well, he is missing.

To be honest, I don´t know, what to expect. He said, he would be gone for a few days. I don´t know, whether he will be back for my birthday. We... Well our relationship changed. Last year, I wouldn´t even have thought of expecting anything from him for my birthday. In the last years he attended my parties, when he was in Shin Makoku at the time. He even gave me small presents, if he was there. If he wasn´t he would forget.

I don´t know whether he will come back in time and I don´t know, if he will come back for my birthday. I told myself for days now, that I shouldn´t put too much importance on the fact, whether he shows up or not. To be honest, I want to be able to expect him caring for me and remembering important days like this. We are a couple now. Couples remember things like that. But...

I just don´t want to be disappointed. I won´t die, if he doesn´t remember, but... I would love it, if he did. I don´t want to put pressure on him. I don´t want to force him into doing nice things for me and valuing me. He has to do these things by himself, out of his own will or it won´t matter.

I know, I put too much value on the fact of his appearance on the ball. I know, he can value me without coming, but...

Shinou... I have to get this stuff out of my head! I have to keep focused and finish the preparations. I need to function! My birthday is tomorrow. There isn´t much time left. Maybe he will come back later today. That´s all I wish for.

I make my way to the ballroom and fix some decorations. Everything is prepared. Some of the guests will arrive later today. I just need to change my clothes. I make my way to our room.

Oh Shinou, please let him arrive soon!

~~~Shin Makoku - Wolframs birthday~~~

He didn´t come. My mom, brothers and Greta ate breakfast and lunch with me and kept me company. I got some presents from them. All of them were very nice. I liked them but... I tried all day to relax and be happy. But... it´s not that easy. I´m losing hope. The ball started an hour ago. The guests are scattered in the room. The mood is good. Laughs are heard from everywhere. I spoke with a few friends and business partners of Bielefeld, which I hadn´t seen for quite some time. It was good to catch up with them. But I can´t be really happy. I wish, he would come!

The doors open and the noise in the room gets a lot more quiet. I turn around to see the new arrival.

Yuuri!

I don´t even excuse myself in front of my acquaintances and make my way to him instantly. My love is wearing the biggest smile as soon as he sees me. Just a few more steps.

"Hey love", Yuuri says.

I can´t help but smile back

"Hey", I respond.

"I missed you so much", he whispers before pulling me closer.

I melt into his arms.

"I missed you more", I answer.

I take a deep breath of his fragrance. It feels like home.

"I don´t think, that´s possible", Yuuri says.

He places a soft kiss on my neck. I close my eyes, enjoying this feeling.

"Happy birthday my love! Your present is in our room. I will give it to you later, okay?".

"Okay", I answer.

I just relax and bath in the feeling of him being by my side.

One of his arms leaves my back and soon after that, the music starts. He must have given a signal to the musicians.

Yuuri starts to move and I follow him instantly. The distress of the last days leaves my body. I feel light-headed. People start to follow our example and join us on the dance floor. Yuuri puts some space between us just to move in again and kiss me.

His lips are soft and inviting. He invades my mouth and turns me into a quivering mess.

Shinou, I love this boy way too much. His strong arms hold me tight. We quietly follow the rhythm of the music. I enjoy every turn of our dance. He stays silent for a bit.

"Wolf?", he asks suddenly.

"Hmmh?", I answer.

"You still want to marry me, right?", Yuuri asks.

Well, that comes totally out of the blue. I lean back to look into his face. He seems to be really nervous. His palms are sweaty. His lower lip is quivering.

"Uh... oh no. It wasn´t planned to come out this way!", he mutters.

My heart beats faster. Marriage... A smile spreads over my face.

"I wanted... I had planned... I...", Yuuri is whispering.

I put my hand onto his cheek, forcing him to look me into the eyes.

"Of course, I want to marry you, wimp", I say, making him leave his state of nervous stuttering.

"You want to?", Yuuri asks.

"Of course".

We are silent again, moving to the music.

I smile at him and give him a soft peck on the lips.

Yuuri smiles too and gives me another kiss. He places his front head on mine.

The music stops. He takes my hand and pulls me off of the dance floor. I follow his directions. We end up in a quiet corner of the room. Yuuri pulls out a chair for me and takes place next to me.

"I´m so happy, you still want to get married. It would have been a catastrophe, if you didn´t. I should have made sure before starting", he says.

I giggle quietly. He´s just too cute.

"Starting what?", I ask.

Yuuri hand wanders to his hair. His usual habit, when he is nervous.

"I... I started the organizing of our wedding", he says with really quiet voice.

"What?", I can´t help but ask. I´m surprised beyond comprehension.

"Are... are you mad?", he wants to know.

He started to plan out wedding? He... he really wants to marry me? I can´t believe it. He really... I almost can´t breathe. I feel too full of happiness. I lean in to him and kiss him passionately.

"Of course not! I´m so happy!", I say.

I can´t hold back the happy tears. This is my best birthday ever! it seems like Yuuri can´t take his eyes off of me.

"I wanted to surprise you, but when we danced, I couldn´t help but think, that maybe your wouldn´t want to marry me anymore. I just couldn´t take the risk".

I take a moment to formulate my answer.

"Yuuri, you are the one and only man for me. I will always say yes to a marriage proposal of yours".

He smiles. His eyes lit up. And his face is the epitome of happiness and excitement.

"So! The wedding will be held next month. I already sent invitations to most of our allies and friends. I told my family the day before yesterday. My mom is super excited! The first thing she did, was to plan all the decorations and stuff like that. Mom, Dad and Shori will be taking a leave from work to stay here for a few days before and after the wedding. I already booked musicians and talked to them about a set list. I have to talk to the flower shop lady again. My mom had this really good idea. She said...".

I zoom out a little. He is so happy, talking about our wedding. I still cannot believe it. So much happened in such a short time. Last year, he wouldn´t even have thought about being in a relationship with me. Now he wants to speak a vow that will bind us together for life. A very long life in our case. I should be nervous about that. I should think of the things, that could go wrong. But I don´t. I feel safe with him. I love him and I want to be with him. He makes me a better person. And maybe... maybe I am changing him too. I want to grow with him. I want to get old with him. Because I love him. It´s simple like that.

"What color would you like to wear?", he asks right now.

It doesn´t matter to me. What matters is Yuuri next to me on my wedding day.

"What did you think?".

He starts talking immediately. He can´t stop, I think. He is just so excited.

We dance a lot at this evening. We dance and kiss and talk to others and take some time for us. We don´t tell the others about this important decision we made today. It´s our secret for now. It won´t be for long, but on this day, I just enjoy being with my friends. And I feel good again, complete, because Yuuri is next to me.

I really missed him so much these few past days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys,

I´m back with a new chapter. Sorry about the delay. I moved places and started working. But what kept me from writing the most is my internet provider. Way too many mistakes on their side resulted in an internet-free month for me. Well, can´t be changed anymore right? Well, please leave me some reviews. What do you think about the new chapter? Would you like to read something special? Let me know. Until next time! See you!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - two weeks later~~~

Wolf and I are in our bedroom right now. He is pacing from left to right and right to left. Constantly. His lower lip worried between his teeth. From time to time he sighs. It´s obvious, that he is beyond nervous. I can feel his tension. Well, who couldn´t?

I sit on our bed, waiting for the moment, he has to go.

"Wolf, everything is going to be alright", I say.

"You don´t know that", he answers.

I know, he doesn´t want to be harsh with me. He is just nervous.

"Wolf, you are perfect. What could go wrong?".

Wolf stops abruptly.

"It´s kind of you to say that, but we both know, that I´m not perfect". He is searching my gaze.

To me, he is perfect the way he is. But I can understand him. I would be freaking out to if I had to be examined to be the kings consort. We still have to wait for half an hour, before the examination starts. We spend the entire morning waiting though. Just like this.

Wolf starts pacing again.

Rationally, there is no reason to even be nervous. Wolf is from one of the noble families. We´ve been engaged for years. He is also the most beautiful person of my kingdom. Wolf is intelligent and good at managing the country. He has studied for years before I came. Well, he was a prince. Wolf has more experience in life too. He can fight and defend me and this country. He is more than perfect for me and more than perfect as the prince consort. But... he is still nervous about this whole thing. And so am I. Why? Because we both don´t want to be apart from each other. I can´t even stand the thought of being without him. The `what ifs` hang in the air, keeping me from breathing evenly.

Everything has to go well. It has to.

Wolf takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Doesn´t seem to work, though.

I watch him walk. His every movement is elegant. I would never look like this. And never like this, if I´m nervous like he seems to be right now.

...Woah... he really is eye-candy...

"Yuuri... what do we do if...?", he asks.

Okay, my mind was gone way too far...

Wolf looks at me. All of the ´what if` glitter in his eyes. I don´t know what to say for a moment. He waits for my answer, seemingly desperate. One look in his unsteady gaze and the answer is clear.

"I will marry you on Earth", I say.

Wolf gives me a tiny smile. It´s the best he can do in his state and I appreciate it. But his gaze changes soon.

"I thought you said, two guys couldn´t be together on Earth?", he asks.

His voice contains danger. Well shit...

"Hmm... how do I explain this?... Eh... You know how Shin Makoku is a country?".

He gives me this look, that screams `wimp´.

"Well, my country... Japan... you can´t marry there".

His eyebrow shoots up.

"Two guys! Two guys can´t marry there. But in some other countries they can like in the United States and most of Europe".

"Two guys can be together on Earth too?".

I don´t really know, what to answer. Will he get angry?

"Yes?".

Wolf stares right into my eyes. I shiver a little bit. I can see his thoughts racing. And I just know, how he wants to ask me, why I made this so hard on us. Why I let him suffer this much. Why I let him wait and wait and wait, never knowing. And I can´t defend myself. It´s still what I grew up with. But after going behind the taboos, life became so much better. Easier. Because I can be with him. And because he is with me.

"Wimp!", is all, he says to me.

I know, what he means by it. He knows, that I know, what I did to him. He knows, that I know, that I made him suffer. But he doesn´t rub it into my face. Because he still loves me, I think. At least, that is what I like to think.

I look at him. Wolf looks especially lovely today. He did something with his hair. Some special way of washing and drying it. I don´t really know. It looks even more smooth and silky today. His lips are pretty red, because he bit them almost the whole morning.

Wolf seems to recognize the gaze I´m giving him, because he smirks a little, before getting closer to me. He pushes me back a little and sits on my lap, facing me.

I can´t take my gaze off of him. Well I cannot do that most of the time though. Wolf really is such a gorgeous person. His finger caress my cheek. He locks our gazes.

We enjoy each others company, feeling the other one near us. We have spend a lot of time apart these days. There was so much to do for the wedding. Really no one could ever plan a wedding without messing up somewhere. There is just so freaking much to organize. Way too much, to be true. We had to split up to arrange all the little details and I hate being without him!

Wolf gives me a little peck on the lips. I want to kiss him, but I want to hold him close to me even more. Wolf seems to read my mind, because he pulls me into his hug. I take a deep breath to take in his fragrance. So good... I enjoy his warmth for a moment.

There is a knock on the door.

"Your majesty, Lord of Bielefeld has to go to the examination now!".

Wolfs pulls back immediately. His eyes waver from side to side. He is so nervous.

"Everything will be alright, Wolf", I say.

He gives me the `wimp´-screaming look again.

"I believe in you", is all I answer.

His gaze gets a little softer.

"Come here!", I whisper before pulling him close for another kiss.

Wolf returns my kiss with passion, before standing up and heading to the door.

He turns once again to look in my direction, searching for some comfort.

"And if something goes wrong, I will just run away with you", I say, voice solid.

He only sighs at that, but I can his confidence reaching his eyes again.

"See you later!", Wolf says.

"See you love!", I answer him.

Our gaze still locked.

Another knock on the door.

Wolf opens the door and leaves the room.

 **Yuuri POV**

~~~Shin Makoku - two days later~~~

Wolf hasn´t even told me one detail about the examination, but when he came back, I could see his dignified and proud gaze. The results were clear.

I couldn´t hold myself back and ran to him. Jumping right into his arms. Wolf almost lost his balance. Most of the time I get scolded for actions like this from him, but this time he didn´t say a word. He just pulled me close, pressing his lips on my neck.

"I knew you were perfect for me! I told you! See!", I muttered excited.

Wolf just laughed.

That was then,... now is now. We are almost fighting with each other right now, because I want flowers on our tables and Wolf wants simple decorations. I never thought people could fight over something like this, but... Gosh, he is driving me mad!

"Yuuri, there will be way too much flowers everywhere, if we put them on the tables too", he says for the nth time.

"I don´t see, how there ever could be too much flowers", I answer.

Wolf sighs.

"Which flowers do you want?".

"I would love white ones", I answer.

Wolf sighs again. I´m surprised he isn´t screaming right now and throwing fireballs in my direction. He matured a lot these past few months. Maybe I´m becoming the stubborn one in this relationship now.

"Yuuri, if we take white flowers, almost everything in the room will be white", he says.

He sounds like talking to a little kid now.

"White is the color of weddings, you know".

"Not here, Yuuri. Royal weddings are black".

"Black is for funerals!".

I don´t think, he will put up with me any longer.

"Yuuri!", he says.

A threat! Definitely a threat!

"Wolf, let´s think about something different for now okay?".

He sighs again. Wolf does that a lot these past few days.

"I´m back soon", he says.

He probably goes to the bathroom and I wait for him. Who had thought a marriage would be so exhausting? I think I need rest really bad. Wolf probably too. Our schedules were so tight. We need some time to our self. Just him and me, but it doesn´t look like we will get some before the wedding... Maybe after the wedding...

A wedding trip! That´s it!

Wolf comes back into the room.

I run straight to him and pull him into my arms.

"Let travel together after the wedding! Just the two of us!", I say excited.

My voice is way too loud. Wolf is surprised for a moment, before recovering from my outburst.

"Travel?", he asks.

I nod enthusiastic.

"Just the two of us?".

I can´t seem to stop nodding my head. Way too excited.

"No", he says.

No?

I lose all confidence. Wolf reacts immediately.

"Ah, no Yuuri. I mean, we can´t just travel alone. You are the king, we can´t just take off without anyone. You need some protection!", he says.

Oh..

Well yes...

"And we can´t just leave Greta here alone", he adds.

Right.

I can´t seem to shake my disappointed feeling though. Wolf watches me. We stay silent for some moments. I fixate my shoes, trying to tell myself, that this is not that bad. He didn´t mean to push me away or anything like that. Right?

"Hmm... we... we could travel together with Greta, Weller and my soldiers. We could visit some of the allies, if you want to".

"Yes!", I answer instantly.

Anything if I can spend time with him.

"But we will have to attend meetings and parties", he adds.

Doesn´t matter to me. He matters.

"Let´s do it!", I shout.

Wolf laughs.

"Do it, hmmh?", he says.

What?... Oh!

I turn red like a tomato.

"Let´s save that for our wedding night, your majesty", he says, before winking at me.

"Wolf!".

He smirks. We hold each others gaze for quite some time.

"Let´s talk about the seating arrangements now".

I can´t help but sigh.

Wolf laughs.

"Let´s just do it", he says.

I can´t help but laugh this time.

"I would like to but you said, we should wait".

Wolf laughs too.

"Wimp!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~comments~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, here another chapter. Some fluffy stuff this time. ;) I hope you like it. I would love to read some reviews of you again. It keeps me motivated to write, when I see that you enjoy it and I love to get some feedback.

So I hope to read from you soon and... see you soon! ;)


End file.
